Tears Of The Moon
by Asirainis
Summary: What if a woman fell unsuspectingly during the Dollet invasion into Seifer's arms? What could happen if there was another sorceress in the mix? Stay tuned and find out! A collaboration between Ceara Ivory and myself. SquallXOC SeiferXOC - But not the same OC. ;)
1. Prologue: Promises Made

Author's note: This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and myself. Please note, the plot is going to be tossed to the winds mostly.

Tears Of The Moon

Prologue: Promises Made

Airlia looked around her tiny home after coming back from the market. It had been a small house with two floors that held a tiny balcony for her during the nicer days. She helped out at a small herbalist store because of her knack for knowing each herb on site and what it can do. She made a modest living helping to heal ailments that magic could not. She had tried to draw magic from the springs nearby her home town of Dollet, but it never worked…

She had heard word of Galbadia invading small towns around the world to try and gain control of the world slowly and hoped they would stay away from her sleepy village. However, hearing the screams suddenly coming from her town told her that it was happening now. She pushed her small coffee table against the door handle in an effort to bar the way before pushing taller structures to try and block the windows as she fled to the second floor of her home.

However, she hadn't gotten further than halfway up her stairs as the door burst open to show a man clad in blue with a silver chestplate and silver gauntlets and leg bracers. He held a sword in his hand as she could just make out a smirk on his face with a sword in hand as he started approaching her. She turned in her plain blue dress – offsetting her blue-grey eyes as her hair swirled with the movement and started taking off for up the stairs as the man encroached on her. "Come here girl. You're going back with me to Galbadia! I'm going to get a hefty reward for bringing a girl back alive." He chuckled as her blood ran cold.

"No way, leave my house!" She screamed, reaching for a pouch on her belt – one that she made in case she was ever attacked. It wouldn't kill him, but it would blind him for a time. Throwing it, he let it hit him not thinking of the consequences as the pouch released its red substance burning his eyes.

"You bitch! Good thing they never fucking said I had to bring you back unharmed!" He roared as he ran up the stairs as she ducked into her bedroom off the side and through the balcony door. Cursing her luck, she found herself pinned as the man approached her. "You're not worth bringing back! Say goodbye bitch!"

She leaned back out of reflex as he swung his sword, narrowly missing her as she fell back with a frightened cry. "Help!" Bracing herself for death's embrace as she neared the concrete, she was surprised when someone caught her.

Looking up, she saw a man in a grey and black trench coat with a blue vest. Looking up, she was mesmerized by his blue eyes and short blond hair. His scar running down from his left forehead down his nose diagonally to his right cheek caught her eyes as she whispered, "Thank you…"

Looking at her, he felt something pulse within him. "My name is Seifer. Are you from around here?"

She nodded, "Yeah, this was my home… I'm sure it's trashed now since I blinded the one guy with my defense powder."

He gaped at her, "Defense powder? Never mind. Let's get you back to the shuttle. It's not safe to stay here – so you're better off coming with me to Balamb Garden."

She knew that place, everyone did. "So you're a SeeD then?" At his nod, she lay against him – taking comfort in he was there to help her small town. "My name is Airlia. I worked with the local herbalist here and developed healing potions as well as defensive ones to take away a sense, be it smell, taste, sight, hearing, feeling. I've been working on one to rob the sense of intelligence unfortunately it has a nasty side effect of making them stronger."

He gave her a tiny grin as he reached the watercraft, "Stay here. I'm going to root out some of the others and we'll be heading back. You'll be safe here."

Seifer ran off as she watched him leave, worried for his wellbeing. A gentle hand lay on her shoulder as she turned to see an older man. "Everything will be just fine. He is one of the best, now why don't you tell me everything…"

Nodding, the herbalist explained her situation as he frowned. "You're lucky then that he was in the area. Ah see, here they come now." He pointed towards the town as soldiers ran back to the shuttles while Seifer entered theirs and sat down before powering up.

"Squall and the others are taking their own shuttle back. Quistis is waiting for them. Let's go." He said as they powered away, while Airlia watched her town vanish into the distance. Seifer directed his attention to the girl as he questioned, "Now tell me of these… defensive potions. What do you do to make them?"

She blushed as she ducked her head in embarrassment. "I dry out herbs and vegetables to make them. I know if it burns in heat, it would make a great potion to blind or silence depending on the item. I've also made a few poisoning potions – nothing that kills, just to let me get away. But my specialty is in healing medicines."

Nodding, the conversation dropped to silence as he observed the girl. She had her chocolate hair draped around her like a curtain. She reminded him frighteningly of his ex-girlfriend and yet she was so different from the woman. Her grey eyes were beautiful with their slight sliver of blue lurking deeply within. She was modestly dressed, her dress just going off the shoulder with thick straps holding it both on her shoulders and around them in a gentle hug. So different from _her_.

Pushing his thoughts away for the moment as they landed, he turned to her. "I'll take you to Garden and explain your situation to the Headmaster. I'm sure he'll allow you to stay there until Dollet is safe."

He escorted her to a waiting vehicle as a man with brown hair came up to Seifer. "What the hell did you think you were doing?! You nearly got us all killed!"

Seifer shrugged as he studied his adversary. "The mission was accomplished, and I had to return to the shuttle to explain why I was bringing someone back with me. She was being attacked by a Galbadian soldier. So excuse me Squall."

He left as he brought the confused girl with him. She didn't understand much of what was going on, but she got enough to know there was more than just _some_ tension between the two as he helped her into his vehicle with two others in it. A young woman with a patch over her left eye sat across from her, next to a taller dark skinned man. She gave a small smile as she waved. "I'm Airlia, and who are the both of you?"

The silver haired woman with a brown eye dressed in blue and gold smiled faintly. "Fujin."

The well-muscled man next to her with tanned skin and an open blue vest and fighters pants nodded. "I'm Raijin, ya'know?"

Seifer chuckled, "She does now. Fujin, can you help her to your room to rest a little when we arrive? I need to speak to the headmaster about her situation. Galbadian soldiers went after her. I couldn't just leave her there."

Fujin nodded, "Understood."

They arrived to a large structure that was circular and pale blue, like the sky. Once they were inside, Fujin led her to the second floor where her room was sequestered next to two other rooms. "Here. Relax."

When they went inside, Airlia saw the room was tidy, orderly. Two beds were inside as Fujin indicated the opposite bed. Looking around, she barely sat down when a knock came to the door. Fujin held a hand to indicate her to remain seated as she approached the door. Opening it, a blonde woman came in and shut the door behind herself. Looking at the girl, the woman frowned. "Who are you? Seifer shouldn't have brought anyone home from that mission."

Airlia looked up at Fujin helplessly. "I was attacked in Dollet. Seifer was doing what he thought was right."

The woman nodded stiffly before looking at Fujin, "She may stay for now. It's obvious she has been through some sort of trauma. We have that graduation party tonight that she can attend."

The silver blonde woman nodded as she spoke again, "Attire." Quistis nodded in agreement before smirking.

"I have just the idea for her Fujin, let's bring her to my room. I have that dress that was a mite small for me, but it looks as if it should fit her like a glove." Quistis said as the pair approached her with twin smiles…

* * *

Uh oh… What do they have in mind for her? What could possibly go wrong with this scenario? You'll just have to stay tuned for the next chapter.


	2. Disc 1 Part 1: New Faces

Author's note: This is a compilation between Ceara Ivory and myself. We don't own Final Fantasy VIII.

Tears Of The Moon

Disc 1 Part 1: New Faces

Airlia could hardly believe the girl looking back at her in the mirror was the same woman. Her plain brown hair had been pulled into a bun, with her hair cascading from it into waves of curls. Two strands had been left loose, curled on either side of her face with a string of pearls to accent the bun. She had kept her earrings that her parents had given her just before they died in a storm at sea… silver snowflakes with a light blue stone at each of the points of the snow flake.

Quistis hadn't been quite happy with that, as she gave her a small necklace with a snowflake pendant on it. A light gloss had been applied to the woman's lips, finishing off the look as she was beautiful to the blonde just naturally speaking. The pendant and earrings went well with her grey-blue eyes and the sapphire blue gown she was wearing. The dress had belonged to Quistis, but yet it never seemed to fit her properly. Still she wasn't about to waste the money, and had given up hope of it being used until she saw the tiny frame of the woman before her. The dress hugged her until her hips where it turned into an A-line dress that went down to the floor. It had been a v-neck dress with loose sleeves that only just went down a quarter of her arms.

When Airlia stood, she sucked in her breath… she was looking at the spitting image of her mother in the mirror. "Is this really me Quistis? It feels much too grand."

The blond smiled as she put a hand on her shoulder. "Of course it's you Airlia. It looks amazing on you." Airlia blushed softly before nodding. _Maybe he'll notice me in this tonight._

* * *

The time for the party came quickly as she couldn't help but stare in wonder at everyone dressed in their special uniform. He caught her eye instantly, even as she stayed near the wall. She knew he wouldn't notice her, no one really ever did. She looked at the punch for a moment before pouring a small amount in a cup for herself. However, as she brought it up to her lips, a strange scent caught her nose. Frowning, she threw the cup away as she saw a young brunette dancing with the man who had tried to confront her protector. _They're not very good_, she mused.

The young man was clumsy as he bumped into people, and the young woman was just rude as she stuck her tongue out. Seifer came near her, drawing her attention, "My, is this the young woman I saved?"

She blushed as she nodded, "Yes, and you're looking quite distinguished tonight."

He chuckled, "I hate this uniform, but it's for today only. Not a big deal. Say… would you save a dance on your card for me tonight? I have something minor to deal with first."

Airlia nodded, "Of course." He maneuvered his way through the vast sea of people to the woman dancing with that man… Squall. She frowned when the woman left her dance partner to go with Seifer, pulling him first into a dance.

Airlia knew that what she had was nothing more than a crush, but still, for a few hours it had given her hope that someone might actually like her. She had the few suitors, but they were never really interested in her. Then the brunette's eyes made contact as Airlia could have sworn that she saw a crafty look flash before her eyes before kissing Seifer. The herbalist closed her eyes briefly before turning away. She knew that the tart would have likely stuck her tongue out again at her, but Airlia didn't care. She dared to let herself hope, and as always it came crashing down as she left the dance floor. Fujin frowned as she saw the situation and tried to still Airlia. "Wait."

The woman fled the room, not caring where she was going, just that she got as far away from there as she possibly could. She passed by three drunk men who merely laughed at her fleeing. So she followed her nose, catching scent of a garden nearby. Going through a larger set of doors, Airlia found herself surrounded by plants of all kinds. Sighing in relief, she wandered to a bench and sat down, to immerse herself in the one thing that couldn't hurt her.

* * *

Raijin approached Fujin, "Was that Airlia I just saw leaving?" Fujin merely nodded, the dark look on her face showing how pissed she really was.

"Tramp is back." The platinum blonde merely offered as Raijin nodded. Fujin was torn, did she go after Airlia or did she wait for Seifer to eventually notice.

Raijin understood the worry, "Go after her, ya know? I'll handle Seifer."

Fujin nodded as she ducked out of the party, intent on finding the young woman.

Seifer came to Raijin a few minutes later and frowned. "Where's Airlia?"

Raijin shrugged, "Why should you care ya know? That woman was all over you, so she left."

Seifer frowned, "I merely danced with…" He recalled the kiss and realized Rinoa was being herself once again. He uttered a curse under his breath, "I'll have to deal with that later. Where did she go?"

Raijin frowned, "Dunno, she just left. Fujin is looking for her ya know."

Seifer left the room, he had introduced the brat to his headmaster, that was all that she needed him for. She had used him too many times, and that was the reason he didn't want to deal with her anymore. Rinoa needed to decide what she wanted, and to not use her for it any further. Her short dress and overly revealing top paled in comparison to the woman who had fallen into his arms not even a real day ago.

* * *

Wrapped in a simple cloak of brown, a figure made it's way through the school. Every now and then a guard would approach and a hand flicked out at them, knocking them over. A spell settled over them and sent them into a world of sleep. When they woke, they wouldn't even remember.

_How dare they!? Filthy, disgusting, wretched humans! They will pay for my pain._ The figure thought figure followed the music towards the elevator. A finger flicked at the control panel and the elevator rose until it came to a stop at the required floor. The figure entered the ballroom and looked around. Everyone was dancing to horrible circus music. With a snap of the fingers the music suddenly stopped. Everyone stopped dancing with the end of the music and looked about at each other.

"Hey, what happened to the music?" Zell asked. He looked around and his eyes came to a stop at the mysterious figure standing there. "Hey who are you?"

The figure spoke softly, but somehow, everyone could hear it perfectly fine, though it's gender was difficult to decipher. "Ye! Ye were thar the-day...no', where ae the other thee?" A hand wiggled at the boy and a strange force dragged him over to the stranger. "Whaur ur yer friends loon?"

Zell couldn't understand the thick accented. "I don't even know what you're saying! I'm Zell if that's what you're asking."

A power threw the teenager into the middle of the ballroom floor and everyone gave them wide berth. Being a graduation dance, no one had thought to bring weapons or eidolons with them. "Whaur ur th' ones fa killed mah brither? They waur wi' ye the-day. Oan th' tower!"

"Tower? You mean the...the Communications Tower? Squall! I think it's for you!" Zell yelled. He whimpered as the figure lifted him up with an unseen force as the figure entered the middle of the ballroom with Zell.

The figure pulled off its cloak to reveal a young woman with fiery red hair going in every direction. She wore a simple brown dress. "Teel me whaur they ur! Noo! Ye will pay fur killin' mah brither!"

"Stop!" A male voice shouted as a man with short brown hair entered what was turning into a major problem. "You're looking for the ones who were on the Communications Tower? That was me, Zell, Selphie and Seifer. Now who are you and what are you talking about?"

The woman glared daggers at the young man. "Ye...Ye led th' charge oan mah brither."

"Wait, what is a brither? You're speaking weird and we don't understand you," Squall explained.

"Elvorit!" The woman continued. "Mah brither! Ye kilt mah brither!" She stomped her feet angrily.

"Brither? Brither?" Squall fought to understand the wording.

Another voice spoke up. "Brother, she means brother." The voice came from the crowd but no one could see who spoke. "She's speaking with a Trabian accent." A young girl pushed her way through. The young girl with flipped brown hair approached the angry woman. "Hi I'm Selphie. "What's yer nam?"

The woman growled. "Dornt try an' be coothie wi' me! Ye kilt mah brither!"

Cid came forward. "Now, what's going on here? Who are you young lady? What is your name?"

The woman forced herself to breathe and faced the man. She didn't know why, but it felt like he was the one in charge. "Mah nam is Tessaryn."

"You are a sorceress." It wasn't a question. Cid knew Sorcery when he saw it. "From the Trabian region?"

"Och aye! They killed mah brither! Elvorit! They killed heem!" She pointed a finger at the SeeDs. "Ah want them tae pay! Ah want them punished!"

Cid hushed the upset woman. "There there young lady. Whatever is wrong, we will fix it. I promise. Balamb Garden will make this right. Now, why don't we take this to my office. I will go find the fourth one of their party from today's mission. If your brother was somehow caught in the crossfire, I will see that you receive proper compensation for your loss."

Tess stood up straight. "As ye say. Tae yer office 'en."

* * *

He found Fujin just outside a large set of doors leading to the inner garden. "Is she in there?"

Fujin wouldn't even look at him, "Yes. Apologize."

Seifer frowned and nodded. "Yeah, I should have realized she was just being herself. The very reason that we had broken up was she couldn't make up her mind, and used me to get what she wanted."

Fujin turned to look at him. "She saw it."

Seifer pushed the feelings in him aside. Rinoa had known that too. She was truly someone who would never grow up. He wanted nothing of the reason she wanted to see the headmaster. It could only lead to pain.

Going inside, he saw her sitting on the bench, tears coursing down her cheeks. He cursed himself for letting that other brunette back into his life.

"Is there room for two on this bench, or is it a single seat only?" He tried to quip before realizing he had no real reason to talk to her.

Airlia looked up, her blue-grey eyes shining brightly. He frowned, "Can I join you or would you rather I just stand?"

She reluctantly moved to the side of the bench and he sat down next to her. A few moments went by before he spoke again. "I just wanted to apologize. Rinoa … that woman from before. She's my ex. She had asked if I could help her to meet the headmaster. I reluctantly did it. You see, we had parted ways on what I had hoped was good terms. Obviously she saw something and wanted to make either them jealous or to put herself as the center of attention."

Airlia remained silent. She didn't dare trust her voice, nor her mind on what she would say.

Seifer turned to look at her, and in that blue dress, he felt something rush through him again. She didn't dress like others, but yet it was so gentle and beautiful. Something about a woman not flaunting her body to others beyond a shape to give men thought on what lay beneath. Her hair normally wasn't layered, but rather just a rush of natural curls that framed her face. Yet in this updo, it was still beautiful on her.

He continued, "I promise. Things are over between her and I."

That was when she cracked. "Really? Because you seemed to be pretty into that kiss."

He shook his head, "It's hard to explain. But when we kissed, it wasn't her face I thought I was kissing… And I know what she was after. That was the biggest reason I broke up with her before. She couldn't stop using people to get to the next flight of fancy. It broke the spell of her 'beauty' pretty quickly."

Airlia nodded. "I was taught growing up to not say something if it wasn't polite."

He chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair. "You can say it. I promise, it won't offend me."

She nodded, "Rinoa, right?" At his nod, she continued. "She's a brat. She was dancing with the man from earlier who tried to confront you. Squall I think his name was." Again Seifer nodded as Airlia finished, "When they were dancing quite badly, she stuck her tongue out at some of the dancers. Then at me after she kissed you. It seems to me, she knows you're not interested in her anymore and now she wants to isolate you again."

Seifer whistled. He hadn't known that she was that vindictive. Yet, it did fit in with her attitude near the end of their relationship. "Well, putting all of that aside Airlia… would you still like to dance?"

The brunette looked down, "But, I don't know how to."

He smiled as he stood and extended his hand, "Would you like to learn?"

She looked up at him and saw the genuine feelings in him before nodding. "Yeah. May we start as friends? I just… I don't want to be hurt again, can't be hurt again."

He nodded as she slipped her hand into his. They slowly began to dance slowly, as he led her readily for a while before they just swayed together, dancing to the faint music drifting to them from the ballroom. Something about her intrigued him, but he could understand her reluctance to move forward at any real pace. When the song ended, she broke away from the dance. Looking at her, he felt a different yearning then one he had had with Rinoa.

However, the yearning had to be quickly put away as the door burst open with the Headmaster standing there, ire on his face as he pointed at Seifer. "Come with me now. I need to talk to you with Quistis and Squall about Tess."

Airlia quickly looked up at the name. "Tess? As in Tessaryn? What happened Headmaster?"

He looked at Airlia. "You know Tess? I can't explain it here. But she came to me, in a rage. She said that they killed her brother."

Airlia frowned, looking at Seifer. "You killed Elvoret?"

Seifer shook his head, "I don't even know who Elvoret is. How do you know Tess?"

Airlia shook her head, "I might be able to help defuse the situation Headmaster. I know Tess, she's a friend. I might be able to help reason things out."

The headmaster nodded, his dirty blond hair falling over his face. "That might be best then Airlia. We were lucky then, that you fell into Seifer's arms then."

He led them to the headmaster's office where Airlia could hear Tess screaming. She bit her bottom lip in worry. She had never made Tess that mad, but from the raised voice, she was furious.

Opening the door, Airlia saw her friend with the familiar brown cloak. "Tess!" She ran to the woman and embraced her tightly. "I'm so sorry about your brother!"

Tess accepted the other woman's embrace. "He was tryin' tae protect me. Fowk, soldiers, climbed mah tower an' waur fightin'. He got scared an' they killed heem. He was afraid they waur hurt me. They killed mah brither."

Cid sat down and looked at the four SeeDs standing before him. "I think you need to tell me _everything_ that happened on that Communication Tower, gentlemen. Be warned, your jobs depend on your answer."

Squall told Cid everything from the moment they left the square against their orders. He told Cid about Seifer abandoning them and Selphie joining them. He explained going up to the top of the tower and about Biggs and Wedge. He was getting to the big monster when Tess pointed.

"'At monster was mah brither! Turned intae 'at monster by a speel when we waur kids!" Tess shouted anger and grief coloring her tone. "Typical humans. Killin' whit ye dornt kin."

Zell scratched his head. "What? Selphie, help. Subtitles?"

Selphie sighed. "She said...that monster was her brother. He was...turned into that monster we killed today when they were kids. And she says humans always kill what they don't understand." She hung her head. "I'm sorry...I didn't know…"

Airlia frowned as she looked at Seifer, "What do they mean you abandoned them Seifer?" She had already been let down once by the man, that this wouldn't be a surprise to her.

Seifer grimaced, "I left them to hurry up the tower on my own. Something seemed strange up there. I didn't fight that monster. I left when I realized that place was his home. I knew it would be long safe from Galbadians going up to try and take it over."

Airlia nodded as she turned away to see the grieving young woman and placed a gentle hand. "At least you show remorse. Not many do Selphie."

Selphie trembled. "I didn't know he was anybody's brother…"

Squall clapped a hand on Selphie's shoulder. "Stop Selphie. He attacked us. What should we have done? Let him kill us?" He looked at Tess.

"Woods it hae killed ye tae rin? He woods hae left ye aloyn if ye ran," Tess argued. "Ya killed heem coz ay yer damn pride. Ye woods hae looked loch th' cowards ye pure ur. Despicable humans."

Zell looked confused again and Selphie translated what she said.

"Our pride had nothing to do with it," Squall argued. "What kind of coward was your brother attacking anyone who dares to climb the tower?" His hand suddenly swung up and hit his own face.

Airlia frowned as she shook her head. "No Squall, you're wrong this time. Pride said for you to not run when the creature did nothing wrong. Insinuating that he was at fault is further proof of it. I've known Tess and her brother for years. They have never hurt anyone. Ever. Tess," She turned to the sorceress. "Seifer said he didn't fight your brother. I believe him. He wasn't gone from the watercraft for very long. Though yes, part of my belief in him is that he saved my life. A Galbadian soldier invaded my house and tried to rush me. My chili powder surprise blinded him." Airlia giggled behind her hand. "He tried to kill me for it and Seifer caught me. Literally. I fell over my balcony wall."

Tess sniffed as she seemed to be fighting tears. She looked at Airlia and then at Seifer. "If quine Airlia vooches ye, Ah believe 'er." She looked at Squall, Zell, and Selphie, turning most of her anger onto Squall. Clearly he was the one in charge. "Ye however. Ye owe me fur th' death ay mah brither! An' Ah plan tae collect slowly, an' painfully."

Cid interrupted the raise of her hand for what was obviously another spell. "Now now, my dear. No need for that. I promise, Squall and his friends will try and repay the loss of your brother."

Squall glared indignant at the Headmaster. "Headmaster, that's not right! So are we supposed to run away from every monster now because it might be someone's brother, sister, aunt, uncle, father, mother, or mailman?"

Airlia frowned as her movements were quick, her hand quicker as she slapped him harshly. "How dare you mock Tess! All she is asking is for you to have consideration with your battles. Most monsters aren't even vicious! They merely seek to get their food for the day. They seek to feed their family you moron. Or protect them."

Seifer frowned, the feeling was back in his chest again. She was loyal to her friends, him included as she spoke up for him. He knew he had to step in. "Why else would I leave the tower? There were no Galbadians there, or did you let power go to your head Squall? You thought you were playing the hero going to the top. Now you took the life of an innocent monster because you threatened his home. I thought you were supposed to have brains, but apparently all that has gotten you through was pure dumb luck and a hot temper."

Squall got in Seifer's face. "Us? You led the charge up there! And there were Galbadian Soldiers up there! Two and they were reconnecting the Communication Tower. That beast specifically chose to attack us. It singled us out! Why huh?"

Tess responded. "If ye hadnae started 'at barnie wi' th' soldiers 'en brither wooldnae hae bin woken frae his nap."

Airlia nodded in agreement as Seifer gently put her behind him to keep her safe from the angry SeeD. He picked up the thread, "They didn't wake him with all of the noise that you three were making. Also, they were not interested in combat. They were reconnecting the tower. Who cares? Our battle was with the ones invading homes and killing innocent people. That's why I left. Reconnecting the tower serves no problems honestly. If anything, it serves to allow us to intercept their communications easier."

"ENOUGH!" Cid shouted. "Okay we apparently have a big problem here. Miss Tessaryn, Miss Airlia, Mr Leonhart poses a good question. If a monster attacks them, I cannot rightly encourage them to run. It is within one's right to defend themselves is it not? If it were a Galbadian Soldier with a gun who had attacked them, and that same soldier had been your brother, would you fault their decision to stand and fight?" Tess didn't answer and Cid looked to Squall. "However, I still recall that your place was meant to be the city square. I didn't hold you accountable before because I was under the impression that Mr Almasy made the decision to go and were simply following your Squad Leader. Now I learn that he actually withdrew and you chose to stay. I awarded you Rank 10 SeeD. I am now removing 5 ranks. You will also pay Miss Tessaryn a total sum of 100,000 gil to be gradually garnished from your wages. And you will be required to look after her in her brother's place." He looked to everyone. "Is that a suitable solution to this problem?"

"Bunsens cannae replace mah brither; but he cannae be brooght back tae life either," Tess stated logically.

Airlia nodded as she looked up at Seifer. His reaction was well masked by the stoic expression as he squeezed her hand gently. She looked over to see Zell trying to cheer Selphie up. "Tess, do you even want money? Even though he can't be brought back, I know you've always been well off. Would the protection suffice enough?"

Tess merely nodded. Seifer turned to the headmaster. "I need to speak with you in private about another situation Headmaster when this has been resolved."

Headmaster Cid nodded while Tess replied to Airlia. "Bunsens isnae somethin' Ah pure need. However, humans loove their bunsens. When they ur forced tae pay, they learn their lesson."

"I agree, little lady. Now, how about I have Xu show you to a room. I'm sure you must be very tired," Cid told her. He paged the older SeeD woman who came immediately. "Would you be so kind as to show our guest here to the vacant dormitory beside Miss. Fujin's."

"Airlia, Ah dornt want tae be aloyn." Tess looked at her friend, finally feeling the full pain of her loss, now that the adrenaline was wearing off.

Airlia nodded, "That's no problem Tess. I'll stay with you if that's okay with the Headmaster and Xu."

Cid grinned delightedly, "Excellent. I'm glad that this matter has been settled peacefully. Well as peacefully as possible anyways." He added with a chuckle. Everyone began to file out as Seifer remained behind.

Airlia looked at him as he nodded gently. Turning, she went with her friend and explained her crazy meeting with Seifer and how she landed in his arms.

Selphie ran after the girls. "Wait!" She called as she fought to catch up with them.

"What dae ye want?" Tess asked turning around, tears were now in her eyes and Selphie bit her lip.

"I am sorry," Selphie began. "Ah didne ken he was yer brither. Aam sae sorry. an' Ah want tae be yer mukker."

"I am a sorceress. Ye want tae be friends wi' a sorceress?" Tess asked incredulously.

"Yoo're frae trabia. Ah was in th' trabia garden fur a while, until Ah transferred haur. it will be braw tae spick th' leid again," Selphie rationalized. "An' ye seem loch a braw bodie. Aam sure if we hud mit in other circumstances…"

The women found themselves at the dorm before they knew it as Fujin stood outside of her room. "Airlia?"

She smiled at Fujin, "I'm going to room with one of my few best friends Fujin." She turned to Tess, "This is Fujin, one of Seifer's friends." She smiled as she turned back to the platinum blond, "Fujin, this is Tess. We've known each other from living in Dollet."

Tess silently looked over the silver haired woman in her blue suit. Finally she curtsied slightly. "A pleasure tae meit ye." She said simply, politely though her voice was heavy. She walked into what she assumed was to be their room and laid down on the bed.

Selphie sighed with exhaustion. "I better get to my bed too. Good night everyone."

Airlia nodded to Fujin with a grateful smile on her face as she went inside and laid down on the bed, her mind drifting to the events that had passed only such a short time ago.

* * *

"Headmaster. I'm concerned if this sorceress came out of hiding, then what of Matron?" Seifer said, his blue eyes focused on the older man.

Cid sighed heavily. "There is a chance that Galbadia is going after the sorceresses. For what reason, I don't know. Since Galbadian soldiers aren't known for their intelligence, they could have gone after Airlia thinking she was Tess. But to your thought, it's possible that Edea is in danger. I want you to go with only a handful of people, ones you trust and work with easily only please, and find her. Keep her safe until we can all meet up and figure out what to do next."

Seifer nodded, "I would like for Airlia to come with me. I obviously plan on bringing Fujin and Raijin too. But her knowledge of herbs could be well utilized during our travels."

The headmaster thought about it. Tess didn't have friends, but he sentenced Squall, Zell and Selphie to guard Tess. He could only hope the sorceress would understand the man's request. "If they both agree to it, Airlia may go with you Seifer."

* * *

So What's going on here? Is he referring to Edea? Stay tuned.


	3. Disc 1 Part 2: Timber Travels

Author's note: The plot was basically scrapped - certain events will still come to pass. This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and myself.

Tears Of The Moon

Disc 1 Part 2: Timber Travels

Airlia awoke to a knock on the door. Turning her head, she remembered the events from the night before as she sat up. She barely remembered getting changed into sleeping attire provided by Fujin. Getting up, she walked over to her dress from the day before when she had fallen into Seifer's arms. She couldn't use it again. It was tied to too many bad memories. Looking around, she didn't have many options. Opening the door, she saw Fujin with a small parcel in her hands. "I know that your clothing from before would be too hard to wear. Memories."

Airlia smiled gratefully as she took the parcel with a nod. "Yes, that day I lost my home and my best friend lost her brother."

Fujin nodded understandingly as she spoke again, "Headmaster wishes to see you both."

She nodded before closing the door to quickly throw on her new clothing. It was a simple blue dress with barely a cut down into the neckline. The sleeves were short, going to her elbows, but flaring out. Throwing it on, the skirt was flowing at her knees, making it loose and easy to move about in. She looked in the parcel to make sure she had everything as she tossed on her leather boots. A belt was there with a bag sewn into it. Opening the bag, she saw there was plenty of space for her herbs and dividing sections so she could keep healing herbs separate from painful ones. Throwing it on, she packed her herbs in tightly into it. Lastly, there was one more gift, a small belt knife. She placed it into the bag on top of her herbs. She turned to see her friend was dressed and ready to see the Headmaster one more time.

"Let's gie thes ower wi'. Thocht whit he coods want wi' me, Ah will ne'er ken," Tess said. She looked out the window, thinking about her grief from the night before. "Th' fowk will be afraid ay me. Ah lit mah anger gie th' best ay me."

As she said, most of the people who saw her purposely stayed clear away from her. It didn't really matter. _Humans. Always fearing what they do not understand. One day they will face judgment._

"Tess! Airlia!" A perky voice called to them as Selphie ran up. She seemed to have completely forgotten about the events of the day before. "Did ye sleep weel?"

"As weel as can be expected considerin' Ah jist tint mah brither." Tess snapped at the overly happy girl.

Airlia nodded as she put a gentle hand on Selphie's shoulder. "Give her some space, it'll be okay. It's just hard when you lose family."

Selphie nodded understandingly as the trip to the Headmaster's office came to an end. Airlia somehow wasn't surprised that Seifer and his two friends were waiting for them inside. She looked expectantly at the Headmaster. "I understand that you wanted to see us Sir?"

Cid stood up. "Yes, I have a couple of missions for you. You will split into groups to handle them. For the beginning of your journey you will travel together. When you reach Timber, Seifer; I would like for you to seek out the Sorceress Edea. My sources say she will be in Timber with President Deling. I want you to offer your protection to her. Miss Airlia, with your knowledge for herbs and such, would you accept to accompany him. I'm sure Fujin and Raijin will go with him as well."

Airlia frowned and looked at her best friend. At her nod, Airlia turned back to Cid, "I agree to accompany them. However, I should make one thing known about me before hand. I cannot use magic at all, cannot draw it, nor cast it. And if magic is used on me, it will give me a bad reaction depending on what it is. Fire magic burns me worse than regular fire. Ice magic gives me actual frostbite. Stuff like that."

Seifer tried hard to remain expressionless. He hadn't known that she had a bad reaction to magic, but he was grateful that she told him in advance. Fujin and Raijin nodded to Airlia. "Understandable. If you need anything, you just tell us Airlia."

Cid looked to Tess. "Tess, I need Squall and his party to go to Galbadia Garden. Since Squall is assigned as your protector would you be willing to go with them. I'm sure with your abilities, you would be a great help."

"Ye pure techt mah magic coods be helpful killin' monsters an' mebbe e'en humans," Tess clarified. "Ah willnae be a tool fur war. Faither warned me abit thes. They aye want war magic."

Selphie touched her shoulder. "That's nae th' case thes time, Aam sure. Cid, what is the mission?"

Cid handed Squall an envelope. "I simply need you to deliver a message to the Headmaster there, Martine. I want you three to have time to learn discerning when it's appropriate to fight and when it's appropriate to run so that this never happens again."

Squall begrudgingly took the envelope as the elevator doors opened, revealing a woman in black and blue. She wore a long cloak that didn't cover her arms, or much of her front, buttoned just around the chest. It was pale blue, as was her short blue skirt that only went halfway down her thigh. It was attached via clips to her leggings that only went to just above the knee. Her shirt was a loose tank top that gave you just a peek at the skin of the top of her breasts.

She pushed her long brown hair back as her eyes locked with the headmaster's eyes. "I must request again Headmaster. I really need your help or Timber will be in serious trouble from Galbadia. Please."

Cid sighed heavily. "If Squall and his group is willing to accompany you. You may explain your mission to them. Seifer's team has another mission that will not make it viable for him to go with you."

Rinoa grumbled unhappily. She had wanted to work with her ex and the man she danced with. The woman had been unable to decide whom she liked more as Seifer pushed his way out, not wanting to really deal with her again - and judging by Airlia's swift movements, she didn't either. With their group, she could only turn back to Squall and give him a pleading look.

Squall sighed at the girl. "We have a very important mission of our own though, Miss. I don't know if it would be wise to…"

Rinoa grabbed his jacket sleeve. "Oh please, please. We need your help. Look we already have a plan that's sure to work. We just your help to pull it off. Please."

Squall was about to refuse when Tess stood up. "If it's sic' an easy job, 'en we shoods dae it. Efter aw, we hae tae gang tae Timmer anyway. Reit? But, first things first." She jabbed a finger at Rinoa's top and the neckline became much higher until it reached her collar bone. "Proper kimers dornt shaw onie part ay their cheb in public."

Rinoa looked down at her shirt. "Hey! I can dress however I want! And what the hell are you saying?"

"Proper kimers dornt curse either. If ye want uir help, yoo'll accept uir advice," Tess sneered. She heard Selphie sniggering. She wasn't going to bother translating.

Rinoa growled again. "You had no right to touch my clothing. I can wear what I please thank you. Let's go catch up with the others and then I'll explain your mission." She knew that Seifer and his group wasn't apart of it, but it didn't mean she wouldn't try to get him to join them.

* * *

Airlia sighed once they were free of the woman who had been dressed as though she were a slut. Looking at Seifer, she could see he was equally grateful as the elevator came down moments later. The brunette refused to show how irritated the blue and black clad Rinoa made her.

Seifer got between the brunette and the coming group. Soon as the doors open, Rinoa bounded up to him happily, like a lost puppy. "Can you give your thought to the mission while we travel? I know that a bright man like you would know just what to do."

Seifer frowned, "It's not my mission Rinoa. I have another mission to complete and we only happen to be going in a similar direction to you. That is the only reason that we're on the same transit. I have no right to offer thoughts on that mission."

Once Rinoa came fully into view for the brunette, Airlia couldn't help but laugh. "Tess, was 'at yer hain in 'er new appearance?"

Tess smirked. "Och aye, 'at was me. A quine shooldnae shaw 'er coopy baps tae a cheil. Nae unless they ur merrit ay coorse. Ah cannae stain sluts."

Squall, in this instance, had to agree with the sorceress… even if he didn't know all of what was said. "In this case, she's right. We will not be able to help you if you cannot show some level of professionalism."

Rinoa merely grumbled, as she plotted a way to get her revenge on the two women who ruined her fun. However, for the moment as they approached the shuttle, Xu came running up to them. "Seifer! Squall! Here!" She handed Airlia a black lamp. "This has a special Eidolon named Diablos. He was cursed to the lamp when his powers went out of control. Originally intended as a guardian for a sorceress, he lost his mind when his powers got too strong. Maybe you can help him to regain his senses."

Seifer nodded, "I will gladly see what I can do for it. Maybe it'll help on my mission."


	4. Disc 1 Part 3: Just Desserts

Author's note: We don't own this! Another collaboration between Ceara Ivory and Asirainis!

Tears Of The Moon

Disc 1: Part 3: Just Desserts

The ride to the train had been tense, but quiet. Airlia could have sworn that Rinoa was trying to bait her into saying something, so instead, she talked with Tess. "Sae Tess, hink ye coods make 'er skirt onie longer? Naethin' tay lang, jist enaw tae cowre 'er underpants?"

Tess responded by pointing her finger at the blue skirt. "Och aye. Forgife me fur overlookin' th' skirt." She said to Rinoa. "Honestly, a body woods hink ye waur tryin' tae attract perverts."

Selphie giggled. "I have to agree. Besides, long leggings with a short skirt. Talk about fashion nightmare!"

Rinoa glared. "Will you leave my clothes alone!"

Tess feigned offense. "Aam jist tryin' tae help ye hen. Yoo're obvioosly tryin' tae attract a cheil wi' 'at wardrobe but yoo'll only attract bad men dressed loch 'at. If mah hen wants tae attract a prince, she main frock an' act loch a princess, nae a wench."

Airlia nodded, "You know Rinoa. She's actually right. Dressing like that invites trouble. She just wants to keep you safe from said bad people."

The brunette stuck her tongue out and uttered one word. "Sleep."

Seifer frowned as he heard the spell and looked to Airlia for signs of needing help. The targeted brunette frowned as she braced herself for her lungs to possibly stop working.

Tess fortunately had foreseen this retaliation thanks to good instincts and she stopped the spell with a spell of her own, "Watch yerself, whoor'. Ur aiblins we willnae help ye sae yer precioos Timmer."

Squall got between the combatants. "Stop it all of you! You're all behaving like children!"

"Says th' cheil fa was spoilin' fur a barnie yesterday," Tess retorted at him. "Ur ye alrecht, Airlia? Did it burst ye at aw?"

Airlia shook her head. "Nae, Ah was lucky ye waur able tae gonnae-no th' speel. otherwise ah dunnae kinn whit it woods hae dain tae me... i've only hud puckle reactions, but aw bad."

Seifer checked her over before nodding gratefully to Tess. "Thank you Tess. It would be bad if something happened to her. She's a gentle person."

He turned a deadly glare on Rinoa, "You even think of trying that again on her and you'll find my gunblade in your gut. I left you because of your spoilt attitude the first time. It's clear you used me yesterday to upset my friend and to get to the Headmaster. Now to use me to make Squall jealous? Ha!" He turned a strange look to Squall, "If you want her, you can have her. I don't want anything to do with a woman who resorts to spite to get what she wants."

Rinoa harrumphed angrily, "Says the spoiled man that I dumped!"

Tess got up and stood in front of the girl. "Ah hink Aam dain hearin' yer voice fur lae ay thes joorney. Keep in min', Squaa haur woods hae lit yer toon rot in favur ay his ain mission. He's only helpin' ye coz Ah took pity oan ye. Noo, ye can shut yer jealoos trap, ur Ah can shut it fur ye."

Rinoa growled. "You used magic that wasn't drawn! You're a sorceress! One the evil children of Hyne! Why should I listen to you? Squall would have helped me without your wicked help. Wouldn't you Squall?"

Squall put a hand to his forehead and groaned. _Why me?_ "Whatever Rinoa. I'm doing it because I was on orders to. It's nothing more than that." _Because this woman got me docked a hundred thousand gil. It'd be wise for me to keep this to my own thoughts. All over the death of a monster who she claims was her brother. But that girl, the fear in her eyes when the spell was cast over her. That's not faked. That was actual fear, fear of something terrible happening to her._

Tess' eyes grew dark and narrow and Zell trembled. He remembered that look from that night. She squeezed her hand shut and a spell lift Rinoa from her seat. "Yoo're jist anither scared human. Hatin' whit ye dornt kin. Yoo're jist loch these bigots fa killed mah brither. An' Ah hink aiblins we'll lit yer precioos toon rot. Since ye dornt seem tae caur fur it loch ye claeem."

Rinoa glared but realized she was close to losing the help for Timber that she wanted-needed. "No...please…let me go. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please Timber needs your help or it will be under Galbadia's control forever."

Seifer helped Airlia up, moving her to the corner, furthest away from Rinoa while Zell took Airlia's spot. Her frantic expression melted away as she sagged in relief. "Just remember what my best friend told you Rinoa. She's only trying to help."

Rinoa had to keep from glaring at the woman. She had done enough to harm her chances, so it was time to suck up to everyone. "I… I understand. Thank you for your suggestions Tess. I prefer this to be this length to help me get around quicker. But please, I need your help. I can't do it without you."

Squall sat back in his seat. "I think your skirt being a little longer won't hurt your mobility. Now, what is your plan for Timber? We can't help unless you tell us."

Rinoa nodded. "The man who leads Galbadia, Deling, is going through Timber on his way to Galbadia. We're going to commandeer his train and force him to leave Timber alone forever. The way to do it is to grab him on that train, and tell him that if he doesn't leave my town be, he will wish we had killed him the first time."

Zell whistled low, "Isn't that a bit extreme? Why are we kidnapping him though?"

Rinoa shook her head, "He is poisoning my town, killing the trees around it. If we do nothing, it will be all concrete with no more wildlife. My people make their living with the forest itself. They take what they have to, and never more than is needed to make furniture that they export all over the world."

Zell still seemed skeptical, "But kidnapping him? How will that make him stop? Why not just talk to him rationally?"

Rinoa refused to budge, "I've tried to get to him to talk. Every time, they block me. This is my only way to get to him to tell him to not do it any more."

Zell shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure having three SeeDs with you would be impression enough for him to talk instead of taking over his train."

"Kidnapping him is the stupidest idea I've ever heard. Especially by taking his train," Selphie said. "I agree with Zell, you should try talking to him now that you have SeeDs backing you. He'll take you seriously with us around."

"Kidnappin' heem will only prove tae heem wa he shooldnae tak' ye serioosly," Tess elaborated. "Act loch a bairn, be treated loch a bairn. Hoo waur ye plannin' tae kidnap heem anyway? Whit exactly is yer plan? Frae point a tae point b."

She explained the train, and how they were planning a fake train to continue with an empty cargo, through uses of signal lights, and how to hide from the guards by going along the roof of the train. Seifer couldn't contain the snort of disdain at hearing the plan.

"That's really stupid Rinoa. If you were looking for my advice, here it is. Go with Zell's suggestion. Coming forward with three SeeDs has more weight than you're giving them credit for."

Rinoa gave him a pleading look, "Please Seifer! I know you could make it happen easily."

Seifer shook his head, "Nope. I have a different mission. When you get off in Timber, I stay on going towards Galbadia itself. But you had wanted my opinion, and I'm giving it to you. Try and talk with them. You'd be surprised how much is accomplished through talking only."

Squall took a deep breath. "As much as I HATE to agree with Seifer, I'm afraid he's right. That plan is way too complicated Rinoa. It's practically assured failure."

"But...but…" Rinoa stammered. Things were not going her way. "He'll never listen to me! This is the only way!"

"How do you know? Why are you afraid of talking to him?" Selphie asked gently. She didn't want anymore fighting. The infighting scared her. "Maybe we can help if you tell us that."

Airlia frowned. Something was nagging the back of her mind about this. "Won't you at least try Rinoa? Let them see for themselves if it's assured such failure. Then they can figure out a better plan to get you to him to talk if it does."

Seifer nodded, the suggestion was simple enough and shouldn't cause problems for anyone.

Rinoa quickly realized she was outvoted. The idea had seemed good to her. How could it possibly be such assured failure but even the two leaders who were constantly at each other's throats thought it was a bad idea. "I...guess we can...try talking to the President."

"Guid idea. besides whit ur th' chances he woods e'en be oan 'at train. a smart cheil woods use a decoy," Tess said.

"But you four get to figure out how we do that," Rinoa countered.

Squall nodded. "That's fair enough. We can discuss the details in Timber as we're nearing our stop. This way Seifer, Airlia, Fujin and Raijin can begin planning what to do to for their own mission."

Seifer leapt at it, "Definitely - thank you Squall." He didn't like thanking his rival, but they had gotten the woman to at least leave Airlia alone who was finally fully relaxed enough to know the spell wasn't coming near her.

Rinoa grumbled but accepted it nonetheless. Perhaps, she could get the sorceress to put a spell on Deling to get him to listen to reason. _I don't want to go home. I want to stay with the Timber Owls because they treat me like the princess that I am!_


	5. Disc 1 Part 4: Rinoa's Endgame

Author's note: This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and Asirainis. We do not own Final Fantasy VIII!

Tears Of The Moon

Disc 1 Part 4:

Rinoa's Endgame

The train slowly came to a halt as Airlia looked up at Seifer. "This is Timber, right?"

He nodded, "Yes, this is where the others get off." However a knock came on the door. "Come in."

Raijin came in scratching his head. "Ya know… I just overheard a group getting off Seifer. Something about Deling being here with a sorceress… Do ya… ya know… think it's Edea?"

Seifer frowned. This couldn't be a coincidence. There was no way it was a coincidence. "It's not, let's go."

The small group hurried to get off the train, only to literally bump into Squall's group. He didn't miss the flash of excitement that flitted through Rinoa's face quickly before being pushed aside. "What's wrong Seifer? Did you miss me that much? You know I can handle myself."

Seifer closed his eyes to will calmness into him, rather than anger. "Stuff it Rinoa. I didn't miss you. Hell how can I when you constantly flaunt yourself like that? I heard that Deling is here with a Sorceress. It might be my mission target. If it is, I have to get her to safety."

Rinoa frowned, the look ruining her delicate face. However, Airlia raised a delicate eyebrow. "Rinoa, I think I know why you aren't being taken seriously." She turned to her friend with a half smile. "Dae ye hink it's th' clothin'? Coz ay hoo she looks 'at she doesnae gie onie respect?"

"Och aye, that's a huir uv a braw point. ye want tae meit th' president dressed loch 'at?" Tess asked the brunette. "Nae ferlie ye cannae gie intae see heem. They hink yoo're a hooker."

Rinoa looked down at her outfit after Selphie translated. "What are you talking about. I can get all kinds of people to pay attention to me in this."

Selphie sighed. This girl wasn't getting it. "Okay, Squall, we need to deviate a bit. Is there some big professional building in this town?"

"There's the hotel and the Timber Maniacs," Rinoa said. "Why?"

* * *

Selphie made Rinoa take them to Timber Maniacs Publishing House. She went to the receptionist. "Ma'am, can you please explain to my friend why you would NOT even give her an interview here."

The receptionist nodded. "Yes, I would certainly love to. First we have the matter of your skirt. It's too short, which in our profession is unprofessional. Secondly, we have your shirt, which while it covers your abdomen, I can tell someone had to yank up the top, telling me you were showing some of the skin of your breasts. That's another no-no. Then there's the fact that your shirt has no sleeves, which is also unprofessional. Next, you have your … spanx. Essentially that's underwear, which is more than highly unprofessional. The sweater, while it was a nice idea, for it to be equally low cut, no sleeves and excessively long, finishes off the completely unappealing look." She took a look down her legs and gaped at the boots. "Honestly, I'm not even touching the boots that look like they belong in the military. First I wouldn't give you an interview, but if you were here to ask questions to some of my staff for anything, even research for college, I'd send you on your way until you were well dressed. The hair coloring isn't a big deal, at least not in comparison, but I would have done more highlights so it doesn't look like it was a dye job gone bad."

Rinoa growled. "A woman can...wear whatever she wants. It's her body, her right!"

The receptionist shook her head. "That may be true for most. But if you want anyone to _really_ take you seriously young lady, you need to look as responsible as you feel that you are. Otherwise they will just ignore you."

"She's reit. Wa woods anyain want tae gie ye onie respect. Yoo're sure nae dressin' loch ye deserve it." Tess declared. "It's a body hin' tae frock loch 'at normally, but wear 'at in front ay onie self-respectin' bodie an' yoo'll be laughed it th' duir." Seeing Rinoa about to lose her cool, she became serious and stern. "I'm only tryin' tae help ye. Ye can't beg fur uir help 'en turn yer noses up at uir advice."

Rinoa clenched her fist but knew she NEEDED their help. "Fine. What do you suggest?"

Airlia smiled, "Do you prefer blues and blacks for colors Rinoa?" She nodded emphatically at that. The smile remained on her face. "The solution is simple, show us to your local clothing maker, and we can help from there."

Rinoa brought them to the Timber Boutique. "This is our clothing store here in Timber."

Airlia nodded as they proceeded inside. Airlia found a simple black shirt while Selphie found a soft blue jacket that went down to Rinoa's wrists with two simple buttons along the abdomen. Tess found simple black slacks to finish off the look with a pair of simple black shoes that Rinoa found. Once she was dressed, she blinked. "Is that really me?"

Selphie grinned. "Yep, and you look amazing in it!"

Tess actually gave a genuine smile, her first since the events of the day before. "Yes, ye swatch huir uv a professional. Noo, Aam sure th' president will gab tae ye."

The girls returned outside of the boutique where the three men waited. Squall and Seifer were practicing their thrusts and parries while Zell shadow-boxed. "Oh boys, meet the new and improved Rinoa!" Selphie introduced her.

Tess groaned at the girl's perkiness. "No mair sugar fur ye."

Airlia giggled as she watched the two men stop sparring immediately. Seifer still seemed to have no interest in the brunette while Squall couldn't take his eyes off her.

Seifer frowned as he looked at Rinoa. Yes, this was more of what kind of woman he wanted. Modest, to ensure that people could only dream, not visually see what shouldn't be. He watched as Squall walked over to her with a smile on his face.

Airlia joined Seifer as Fujin and Raijin joined the group. "Here. Tomorrow, 8 am."

Seifer nodded. "Excellent. We may also have a way to get Rinoa in too. We can set her appointment for directly after ours."

Rinoa nodded excitedly. "Why don't we put this to the test and see if they agree then."

Airlia turned to the SeeDs, "Did you bring your special uniforms? They might work similarly to Rinoa's new change and help her too."

Squall nodded. "Never travel without a uniform in case you have to meet a foreign dignitary. Zell, Selphie I assume you both brought yours."

Zell grinned sheepishly. "I didn't think we'd need them." Both Squall and Selphie smacked their heads. Tess flicked her hand and a short gust of wind smacked him across the face.

"Moron! Thaur ur some things ye aye pack, yer formal unif'rm bein' a body ay them," she scolded.

Squall shook his head. "It's okay Tess, though it will be going in my report Zell. You know the regulations require it. Besides, we're to meet with Headmaster Martine of Galbadia Garden. Don't you think that would require our Class A uniform. You will wait at the hotel while we talk with him since you can't see fit to dress professionally."

Zell pouted. "Fine…"

Airlia looked up at Seifer who frowned. "Squall, you do realize it's a black mark on you too since he is under your charge?"

Squall frowned as Seifer held up a hand. "You think we didn't prepare for at least one of you to forget your uniform?" He pulled out a bag with his other hand and tossed it to Zell. "Don't forget it next time."

"I had no idea Cid was going to put me in charge and I happen to think one should be able to take responsibility for oneself." Squall shot back.

Tess grinned predatorily. "Glad tae hear 'at. Ah will min' ye said it."

Squall found he could understand what she said. He hoped what he said wouldn't come back to bite him later.

Seifer shrugged. "The first step to leadership Squall, you will find, is being prepared for every contingency. Especially when it comes to attire. Assume someone is going to forget it. And even if you aren't the leader, just assume it anyways in case something happens or goes wrong."

Airlia nodded, "Squall, he's not trying to be a dick right now, he's just giving you pointers that he found along the way. Please try to understand."

Squall grumbled but nodded. He knew that Seifer wasn't trying to intentionally be an ass, he just came across as one. He would make that note though, so he would never have to rely on Seifer's generosity ever again.

Airlia smiled as he nodded. She turned to Tess with a smile. It was always good to spend time with her best friend. Seifer put a hand to his chin. "While they go and set up an appointment with the President, would you like to tell me how you first met Tess?"

The brunette nodded, "Of course I'll tell you guys how we first met. Shall we go to the hotel room then? It's a little long."

Seifer nodded as he told the others which hotel to meet them back at. If they were all going to the same place in the morning, it made sense to rest in the same hotel.

* * *

Once they were situated, Airlia smiled as she began her tale.

_It was probably about five or six years ago now… I was out gathering herbs for the shop. I was attacked by a monster. It was rather nasty geezard intent on making me it's meal. I grabbed one of my fresh chilies and deftly cut it open to expose the seeds. Throwing the pepper, it landed on the eyes of the monster, burning it so I could try to escape. It had tried to call friends for help and I knew I would instantly become chow if I didn't try something, anything. However Elovert heard me and came to my aid, blowing the others harmlessly away from me before he tried to speak. I couldn't understand his peculiar language… so that's when he called for Tess who introduced herself. "Mah nam is Tess, an' thes is mah brither Elovert. Ur ye alrecht?"_

_Airlia wasn't quite sure what she had said, but was able to pick up enough. "Yes, thanks to your brother. My name's Airlia. You're not from around here are you?"_

_Her eyes sparkled, "Nae, aam frae th' trabia area. Ah wanted tae fin' a new haem an' foond thes place tae be peaceful."_

_Airlia nodded understandingly. "If Elovert needs a home, I know the communication tower in the north end of town is empty and in disuse. I'm sure he could make a proper home there."_

_Tess nodded. "'At woods be wonderful. Ah can fin' a place fur myself, but mah brither. It nae sae easy wi' his size an' appearance."_

_So with Elovert in his new home, Tess and I became quick friends, often sneaking up to see him and spend time together, the three of us. That's why I was so disheartened to learn of what happened to him. She taught me her language, but learned quickly I couldn't use magic or be the subject of. She tried to come up with a spell to teach me the language, so I would instantly understand it… but I broke out in a mysterious amount of hives. She instantly revoked the spell, but came up with a small charm that helps me when I hear too much of the Trabian language until I am fully fluent in it._

"And that's it pretty much. We were drawn to each other I think as friends, because we were such polar opposites. Makes our friendship fun." Airlia giggled as Seifer nodded. Fujin spared a small chuckle of her own while Raijin laughed.

"It helps 'at she wasn't scared ay mah sorcery. A body ay huir uv a few humans tae ever nae rin awa' frae me screamin'," Tess announced her presence. "We got th' appointment sit up wi' th' president. Amazin' effect dressin' professionally has. His secretary took Rinoa serioosly frae th' moment we walked in."

Rinoa walked into the hotel room apparently in shock. "We got an appointment...he actually agreed to see us. I've never even got through the front door of the embassy before." She said in monotone, shock and surprise evident in her voice.

"It's the new clothes," Selphie explained. "Dress professionally and it WILL get you respect. Dress respectably, attract respectable men."

Rinoa nodded. She had been doubtful, but apparently the clothes do make the person. "Do I have to wear this tomorrow?" She whined, wanting to be able to dress in her usual attire.

Airlia nodded. "If you want to make it through the next doorway, yes. Otherwise they may as well bar you from entry. So when is the appointment?"

Squall sighed. "Right after yours. We might as well all leave at the same time tomorrow so that we can make sure everything goes to plan on both sides."

Seifer nodded. "Now you're thinking like a leader Squall. Good job."


	6. Disc 1 Part 5: Meetings

Author's note: This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and Asirainis. We don't own Final Fantasy VIII!

Tears Of The Moon

Disc 1 Part 5:

Meetings

Seifer awoke first, and deftly awoke his companions, letting Airlia rest the most before awakening her. "Sorry Airlia, we gotta get ready for the meeting with the Sorceress."

She nodded sleepily as she pulled her hair back into a bun before dressing in her blue traveling dress once more. Fujin had been kind enough to supply her with an extra pair of sleeping attire. Dressed, she smoothed her clothing out before coming to see her friends gathering. Seifer gave her a small smile. "This should go rather smoothly Airlia, but I'm assuming the Headmaster told the Sorceress about you, another reason he wants you to come with us."

She nodded in agreement. "Yes, but are the others coming with us since their appointment is directly after ours?"

"Och aye, we ur comin' wi' ye,." Tess answered. "Ye ur gonnae see th' sorceress reit? We will bide ootwith in case ay trooble. isn't 'at reit, Squaa, keptin?"

Squall groaned. He and the other three were woken at least two hours earlier than they needed to be woken up. Their appointment was the hour after Seifer's. "Yes…"

Selphie bounced as though she'd been up for hours already. "Well let's get this show on the road then! Booyaka!"

Zell pulled at the collar of the uniform Seifer had given him. It was a touch too small. "Tess, if I asked really nicely, could you make this a size bigger. I can't breathe." Tess glanced at the offending uniform and a moment later, Zell stopped tugging on the collar that had been choking him. "Thank you…"

Airlia smiled as she whispered to Tess, "Thenk ye." She then turned to Selphie who was still bouncing. "Is that energy of yours natural? Or sugar induced?"

Selphie laughed, "Natural of course!" So everyone made their way to the communications building where the meetings were to take place.

As Airlia started to approach the building, Tess halted her movements. "Bide!"

The herbalist turned to her friend. "Och aye Tess?"

Tess held out her arms and a pendant appeared in her hand. "Ah infused thes pendant wi' a barrier 'at will protect yer frae onie magic toochin' ye. Th' barrier cair is within th' pendant an' wulnae trigger yer allergy."

Airlia smiled as she put the pendant around her neck. It was like the small snowflake that Quistis and Fujin had given her that night during the party. "It's bonnie Tess. Thenk ye."

She turned to Seifer who merely gave her a half smile, with the edge of one side of his lips lifting in the smile. "Shall we then? I don't want to keep the sorceress waiting any longer." The three nodded before going into the building, leaving the others behind.

The receptionist greeted Seifer immediately. "Sir, they await you on the top floor. Please proceed immediately."

He nodded before the four went into the elevator. It somehow comforted the soldier that she now had magical protection from other magics. He could only hope that she wouldn't react to the magical gift. Once the elevator came to a stop, the group came out as he saw his old Matron and smiled genuinely. "Matron… Sorceress Edea… I come bearing good tidings from Headmaster Cid. I also come bearing worries that there are people who yearn to use your powers for wrongdoing."

The woman was tall, with raven black hair who had a skin tight black dress that covered her body, even her fingers. Her dress had a V neckline that showed just a little skin of her breasts and the edge of the dress had black feathers, offsetting her ivory skin, purple lips and purple eyes. The sides of her face had frings of purple – almost highlighting veins. She had three horns out of the side of her helmet and two shells just over her left ear. Over her right was a strange almost compass like, but it had an extra bracket and a band keeping them in place. Over her forehead was a gold circlet with a ruby and a sapphire drop. It was beautiful. She was beautiful. She gave a thin smile. "Seifer, who did you bring with you? I had heard from the Headmaster… He mentioned a woman named Tess…"

He nodded, "Yes, I brought Fujin, Raijin and Airlia with me. Tess was assigned to Squall, Selphie and Zell for protection duty as they accidentally killed her brother."

Edea nodded with a frown. She waved her hand as a magical barrier surrounded the room. "He mentioned Airlia had an allergy to magic. Is this true?"

Airlia nodded. "Yes, I am allergic. Think whatever the element does, amplify it ten times. Instead of sleep, it could paralyze my lungs and kill me."

She nodded. "Then I take it Tess made that amulet for you?"

The herbalist nodded, fingering the pendant. "A magically infused pendant to reflect spells so they may never touch me. But we should get down to the matters at hand."

Seifer nodded, "Yes. I wish to offer you my protection Edea. I know that the Galbadians were looking for the sorceress, the reason why is elusive to me. But it remains all the same, they were willing to kill for her so it can't be good."

Edea nodded. "This is true. That's why I've been with President Deling. I figured if I was in the public eye, I might be safe. Then the attack came on Dollet and I knew I wouldn't be safe much later. So yes, I will accept your offer of protection. I will also do what I can to make sure no magic comes near the young lady so we might not chance the pendant's abilities wearing off."

Seifer nodded. "President, would you like the five of us to remain while Rinoa discusses matters of Timber with you?"

The president frowned but nodded, "Yes. I know you and she had history, part of why you were assigned to protection duty for Sorceress Edea. However, as you know she is stubborn… The one thing you don't know is that she is an extreme environmentalist. And anything that needs to be cut down, even if it was for the wellbeing of the town is 'evil.'"

Fujin nodded understandingly. "Extremists often disagree with everything. Even rational thinking."

* * *

Tess sat outside the elevator, waiting for their turn to see the President. "So Rinoa, hae ye considered hoo tae approach th' president? Whit tae say?"

"I'll just say how much the world needs those trees in order to live," Rinoa said simply. "Timber needs those trees. None should ever be cut down."

Tess' eyebrows rose a little and she couldn't help noticing that Squall's did the same. "Nane shoods ever be cut doon? Ah assume ye pure techt we shooldn't cut them aw doon?"

"No, we shouldn't cut any down," Rinoa clarified. "Trees make oxygen and suck up carbon dioxyide."

"I'm not arguing that Rinoa, but...what about people who use wood in their trade? People who build houses and furniture? What about paper?" Squall asked.

Rinoa shook her head. "We have stone and clay for houses. And metal. We don't need to use wood anymore. And paper? Haven't we enough paper already. We can recycle it and make more constantly."

Selphie giggled and patted Rinoa on the head like one might a child. "Oh Rinoa, silly Rinoa. We need to cut down some trees. You can't sacrifice life to save a forest of trees."

Rinoa frowned while the Receptionist called her name. "Your party can can go up now."

The big group got into the elevator and took it up to the office. Tess indicated for Squall to take point. "Time fur ye tae learn hoo tae be a leader."

Squall took the lead off the elevator, with Rinoa behind him. Very close behind him. He didn't really mind, but she was getting uncomfortably close. Until he heard Tess whisper. "Rinoa, personal space is personal." He couldn't help feeling grateful as he felt Rinoa back off, though he knew she was pouting.

Squall now stood before the President. "Sir, Miss Rinoa Heartilly." He stepped away to let Rinoa forward.

* * *

Seifer internally groaned as his ex came forward while Squall went behind the brunette so she could begin their discussions.

President Deling nodded to his friend's daughter. He would be respectful since she was apparently trying to be the same. "Miss Heartilly. What brings you here today to my office?"

Rinoa nodded. "President Deling. I'm here about your deforestation of Timber. I want it to stop. Immediately."

Deling sighed heavily. "Do you realize I'm not completely removing the forest? There is some sort of poison ravaging the forest. I'm trying to take out _only_ the infected trees. Not the healthy and vibrant trees. This is why I called in for help from Sorceress Edea. I tried to get help to burn out the roots that are poisoned so that it can't hurt any other trees."

Rinoa had to resist the urge to stomp her foot. "Not good enough. This forest is just fine! None of the trees are sick!"

Airlia realized why she had been called in to go with Seifer at that exact moment. "Maybe, maybe not. I can help determine which are sick and which are healthy. President, I'm an herbalist with an extreme knack for plants. Surely that might help to prove or disprove the matter would it not?"

President Deling's eyes lit up excitedly. "Young lady, you might be a bigger help then even you realize at this moment. That's an excellent idea. Let's go."

He escorted them out and to the nearby trees surrounding the communication building. Airlia winced as she merely looked at one tree. "That one is badly sick. I could never use any of it for potions."

The president turned to face her. "How do you know?"

Airlia walked over to the tree and whispered, "I'm sorry you're so sick. I promise, they will end the suffering soon for you. Forgive me." She pointed to a few mushrooms at the base, "These come when a tree dies. Also, if your nose is finely tuned, as mine has to be for making herbs and potions, you will detect a bitter aroma. Then, if you lift up a piece of bark, like so." She took out the small knife from her pocket, "You'll see this extreme discoloration, indicative of a dying tree."

Deling nodded as he tried to smell the plant, but failed to pick up the aroma she had. He did take note, and picture, of the mushrooms and the discolored bark. "I will make sure to have it documented and bring others out to see if they can smell anything different young lady."

Rinoa growled, "But the tree is just tired of all of the other trees being cut down."

Airlia shook her head, "No Rinoa. This one is _genuinely_ sick. Come, I'll show you one that is healthy."

She went to a tree about five meters away from the one they were at and sniffed it. "This one is good. Healthy!" She lifted a small piece of bark for Deling to take a picture of for comparison. "And so this one is safe from being cut down. Too many trees can lead to sickness because they're competing for the same resources Rinoa. He is just trying to prevent the town from being victim to wildfire from dead trees. And if you look, there are mushrooms here, but these are different. They help deal with dead grass in the area without eating at the resources the tree needs to survive."

Tess shivered "Ah can feel th' death haur. It is strang. An' suin will destroy th' forest an' mebbe th' toon tay. Rinoa, ye cannae deny thes. Wa dae ye pure hate th' president?"

Rinoa growled and looked away, refusing to look at the sick and healthy tree. "I hate the deforestation! He's wrong and you're just taking his side because you're a bunch of meanies! Seifer, you believe me don't you? Squall?"

Squall watched this childish display of stomping and shouting by Rinoa. "I see what's before my eyes Rinoa. I see a sick tree. I see a healthy tree. And I see a child! Not the leader of a resistance faction."

Seifer frowned as he looked at the young woman. "Rinoa your stubbornness stems from something else and you know it." He put his hand over his face and merely shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Whatever Rinoa. I can see the obvious differences that Airlia showed us. She hasn't been here before, so how can she possibly fake it to take his side? What would her game be? What could she gain?"

Rinoa glared at the brunette who was trying to show which trees were good and which were not. "Oh but it just so happens that someone can mysteriously say which trees are dying and which aren't?"

Airlia brushed the slander off, "Whatever you want to think Rinoa, go ahead. I honestly don't care and don't need to prove myself to you. I've been a herbalist for a long time. Ever since I was a child thank you ever so much Rinoa. I know a healthy plant at a glance, by smell, sight and general knowledge."

Fujin nodded as she took a closer stance to Airlia, one to protect her from any more inferences from Rinoa. Simply stating, "Sore loser."

Squall sighed. "I'm sorry for the disturbance President. My party and I will be taking our leave now. We have a mission of our own to complete."

Rinoa yelped. "What? You mean you're just giving into him!"

"There's nothing to give into Rinoa. You are wrong," Selphie told the other girl. "And you're acting like a spoiled, petulant brat. You just want to get into Squall and/or Seifer's pants."

Tess burst out laughing at Selphie's bold description of Rinoa's behavior and motivations. She couldn't help it. It was funny. Selphie had a talent for the most candid remarks in the most blunt fashion available. It practically sounded like an insane cackle.

Zell looked at the sorceress funny. "I guess...was it really that funny?"

Tess wiped away a laughing tear. "Och aye. Och aye it was."

Squall shook his head. "We leave you here Rinoa. It would be unwise to take you any further now that our 'obligation' to you is done."

Deling nodded. "I agree, your duties lie elsewhere SeeDs, and I'm sorry about bothering your people with this little matter. However, I am truly thankful to Airlia for her help with the identification marks on the dying trees. I will see to it that Rinoa is sent back to her father with a laundry list of her offenses. Topping the matter is occupying the precious times of SeeDs. Airlia." He turned to the herbalist. "If I need help with my suspicions on an ill tree, may I ask for your advice?"

She nodded. "Since I'll be traveling with Seifer for a while, just reach out to him and I'll be able to help."

He smiled widely with a small nod. "Much appreciated."


	7. Disc 1 Interlude: Dreams

Author's note: This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and Asirainis. We don't own Final Fantasy VIII.

Tears Of The Moon

Disc 1 Interlude:

Dreams

Squall turned to Tess, Zell and Selphie. "Right, we have to continue our mission onto Galbadia Garden."

Seifer nodded in agreement, "And we need to head on to Deling City. We need to protect Edea whom is required over there when President Deling makes his announcement."

The group got onto two different trains, each a direct line to their destination. Seifer frowned as Rinoa was situated in another car with locks and a tiny window. Deling nodded as he held out his hand. "This is for her own good. So she can't get out and into trouble Seifer. She is not in discomfort in that car."

Seifer nodded while they all took their seats.

* * *

Tess sat down in the train car they were given and began concentrating...on something. On what, they couldn't tell until a strange orb formed before her eyes. The orb became translucent, then solid, then transparent, all the while changing colors apparently at her will.

Zell sat and watched. He'd never seen benign sorcery like this. "What are you doing?"

"Aam practicin' mah magic sae 'at Ah can ne'er lose control ower it." Tess replied.

"Is that a possibility?" Zell asked warily.

"It's aye a possibility when dealin' wi' strang power loch thes. I've practiced every day fur fife hunder years," Tess explained while Squall and Selphie sat down.

Selphie gaped. "Five hundred years?!"

Squall sat across from Tess. "How old are you?"

"Ye shoods ne'er ask a quine 'at," Tess shot him a look. "It's rude."

Zell suddenly grabbed his head as a strange sound filled the car. Tess stood ready to fight when the three SeeDs dropped unconscious in front of her.

* * *

Airlia laughed as Raijin recounted one of his tales of some of their earlier antics before Seifer cried out and grabbed for his head. "Seifer?!"

She rushed to him as Fujin tried to figure out what was wrong. Yet, he couldn't respond as he fell unconscious. Raijin helped to move the man to lay out on the whole bench as Airlia felt his forehead. "No fever… What happened to him Fujin?"

The platinum blond shook her head. "Unsure. Never happened before."

Raijin wanted to go outside while Airlia stayed him. "Where is Sorceress Edea?"

The door opened as the woman walked in. "I had just gone to use the bathr…" She stopped as she saw Seifer unconscious.

She turned to Airlia. "Did he eat something?"

The herbalist frowned. "No. He grabbed at his head and fell over. There's no fever."

Edea nodded as the four sat down… all they could do was wait and hope he would wake on his own.

* * *

Seifer looked around and saw Squall, Zell and Selphie looking around curiously. "Where are we…?"

Squall shrugged. "Why should I know?"

Selphie rolled her eyes, "We don't know either. But, it's strange that only the four of us are here rather than including everyone else too."

A young woman appeared before them. She had a no sleeve blue shirt on with a high folded collar. She wore a white skirt that went down to her knees with a green shawl. Her short brown hair and sparkling brown eyes, she was familiar to everyone instantly. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this. But I need your help. My father, Laguna, he needs your help. In order to explain his situation, I have to show you his entire past from when he was a Galbadian Soldier. Please… Please help him."

Squall felt his heart squeeze as he cried out, "Sis?!" His memories tickled him, the young woman they all called sis at the orphanage.

She smiled as her brown eyes glittered. "Please Squall, help father." She faded as a vision began.

* * *

_They saw a dark haired man, presumably Laguna that 'sis' intended for them to help. He was sitting in a bar somewhere, drinking with two colleagues. It was obvious that they were friends as the three observed a young woman singing in the corner, with a piano playing._

"_Wow… she's beautiful, isn't she Ward? Kiros?" The man said as the dark skinned man nodded._

"_She is definitely beautiful!" Kiros agreed as he listened to her calming voice._

_Ward chuckled as he turned to his friend. "So, are you ever going to tell her how you feel Laguna?"_

_The man shook his head. "No way! She couldn't want a mere soldier like me."_

_The scene faded away…_

* * *

Ellone reappeared before them. "I can only show you short bursts while I am unable to fully control my powers. Please, try to understand as I want to show you his entire plight." She bowed before them before fading.

* * *

Seifer shot up, "What the hell?! Was that real?" He pinched himself to see if he was still dreaming.

"Was what real Seifer?" Edea questioned. There was something that she wasn't quite sure of.

"I had a strange dream of three men while one loved a woman who sang at a bar. Something about a man named Laguna being in danger. But to understand the threat, I had to know the whole picture. Ellone showed me." He rambled as Edea held up a hand.

"If Ellone was in on this, then it was very real. Take her words seriously Seifer for we may have to act on them one day." Edea said as he nodded.

* * *

Tess stood over Squall and the others, monitoring their life signs. She didn't know why she cared about their well-being. They had killed her brother. If they died somehow, she was sure she wouldn't mind. Or so she told herself. She sensed a spell over them and summoned her own power, seeking to counter it.

That was until Squall moaned into consciousness with Selphie and Zell. "What happened?"

"Ye feel under a sleep speel. Ah don't ken fa coods hae cest it. Ah ken Ah didn't an' Ah cooldn't fin' fa did." Tess said. "Ur ye alrecht?" Again, she didn't know why she cared if they were or not.

Squall nodded. "Yes. We're fine." He explained what they had seen in the dream. "We know it wasn't you." He sat up and realized they were very close. "You were worried." He interpreted.

Tess instantly got back to her seat. "Don't be a bampot. Ay coorse Ah wasn't woriat. But if somethin' happened tae ye 'en Ah woods gie blamed. Coz i'm a sorceress."

"So you were worried," Selphie clarified. "But not for the reasons another might think." She smiled at Tess' glare.

* * *

Airlia looked over Seifer as she saw no ill effects of the magic on him.

He gave her a playful glare, "You know, someone might think you actually care."

She only gave him a lopsided smile. "Well why not? You are my friend after all. And these people obviously care about your well being. So why wouldn't I make sure you were well?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "You're a strange one Airlia."

The remainder of the train ride was in silence.


	8. Disc 1 Part 6: Plans Laid

Author's note: This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and Asirainis. We don't own Final Fantasy VIII!

Tears Of The Moon

Disc 1 Part 6: 

Plans Laid

The trip to Deling City had been quiet as everyone just relaxed in their seats while Airlia stared with interest out at the countryside as it passed.

Seifer smirked. "You didn't get out much, did you Airlia?"

She merely responded, not taking her eyes off the mountains. "No, I lived in Dollet my whole life. Yes, there were some mountains, but they were nothing like this."

He chuckled while Edea questioned Airlia. "So what's this about your knowledge of plants."

Airlia turned to face the sorceress and smiled. "It's rare when someone like me is born. I mean in particular my allergy to magic."

Edea nodded and motioned for Airlia to continue. "I was out on a small walk when I was almost six years old. Back when it was safe to merely walk through town. A young woman came crying to the doctor that lived near my small home with my parents. She had an infant with her who was badly injured. 'A fire burned my baby,' She had said. I knew of the magical wells that people could draw magic from. So I ran out of the town to find it because the healer had nothing he could use."

Airlia took a steadying breath as she remembered the emotions flowing through her. "I tried to draw the magic, but it wouldn't come. I was sure I did it right, but the magic didn't flow to me. I never intended to use it, merely to get it for the doctor. However, a small pink flower caught my eye. Something about it, I knew it could help her. I don't know how, I just… knew. I took the plant carefully into town and gave it to the doctor."

She remembered the rejection, and the speculation that I couldn't possibly know if it was good or not. "He laughed me right out. The mother, apparently had pocketed the flower as she left the doctor."

Edea held up a hand. "How did you know though?"

Airlia frowned. "Honestly, I don't remember entirely. It just smelled like it could help. Something about it smelled 'good.'"

Edea shook her head with a smile. "You don't smell things as others do… do you?"

Airlia nodded. "My mother had taught me how to cook, when things smelled 'done.' It merely smelled like medicine to me."

"Ahh… a medicinal flower, generally used to make potions to heal injuries. They do smell like medicine I suppose." Edea supplied as Airlia nodded.

"The next day, I was in town and the mother approached me. 'You saved my daughter's life. He didn't have any healing magic drawn, so I tried the flower that you had said would help… She was… healed. Thank you.' She had said to me. I went back and told my parents of the events and they began picking up plants of all sorts and books on herbs for me to read up on. It wasn't long before I was picking up on details the books didn't have. Smells that each plant gave off. I began tinkering in herbology and found a natural gift that was incredibly strong. They encouraged me to pursue it, because it was not only honest work, but it was a way for me to keep myself healthy since I couldn't draw magic. But then it all changed about a year later… when they died." Airlia explained.

Raijin whistled. "Wow… just wow ya know? That's really deep." He rubbed the back of his head as Fujin nodded, saying nothing.

Edea smiled. "I'm glad you followed that gift Airlia. It was truly an asset back there. It will certainly help us on our travels. Plants often show signs of the times that others may miss because they don't look at the minute details."

Airlia nodded in agreement. "Yes, it wasn't long before it progressed to me being able to track … well … anything based on the bend in the grass, the depression in the ground."

* * *

Upon arriving at Galbadia Garden, Squall's team was led to a large guest receiving area while he was taken to the headmaster. Selphie looked out the window and down at the students either studying or practicing their moves. "Wow, this place is much bigger than Balamb Garden."

"Ay coorse it is, it's also th' trainin' grin fur th' Galbadian Army is it nae?" Tess asked though it wasn't really a question.

Zell sat in the couch opposite Tess. "I wonder what we're supposed to do now. We delivered that message."

Squall came back in after ten minutes. "We have a mission…" He said simply and Zell and Selphie stood. He looked a little uncomfortable about it. "Tess, maybe you should go back to Balamb Garden."

"Nae. Ah bide wi' ye thee. Whit dae ye nae want tae teel me?" Tess refused the suggestion.

Squall unfolded the briefing he was given. "Our mission is to assassinate the Sorceress Edea at the ceremony being held in her honor two days from now. We will be lent a sniper for the purposes of this mission. Our job is to back him up." He found he couldn't look directly at Tess.

Tess took in a sharp breath through her nose. Her eyes flashed with anger. "Yoo're gonnae whit? Wa? Wa?"

"A good soldier does not question his orders," Squall replied. "Martine did tell me that Galbadia intends to use Edea to enslave the world. To intimidate everyone into obeying them."

A crack of thunder could be heard outside the Garden as Tess' eyes flared with anger. "He wants 'er deid coz she's a sorceress! He can lie aw he wants! Ah ken aw abit ye humans! Aye killin' whit ye don't kin! Jist loch mah brither!" Lightning flashed outside before the sky began pouring down rain. "Yoo're nae gonnae dae it ur ye?"

"Squall?" Selphie said. "Edea...can we really kill her?"

"Those are our orders," Squall answered. He looked Tess in the eyes. He could see the storm reflected inside them. "We have to follow the orders we are given."

Tess snapped as she stomped towards the door. "We will see abit 'at.."

Selphie frowned, but said nothing. She just couldn't help but feel like she was betraying a friend. She had been trying to place Edea's face – the same face that she had seen in Timber who went off with Seifer and Airlia. Strange, it had been so familiar. Something she could reach out and touch. Then it hit her like a sack of bricks as she withheld the urge to groan – it would come later when she was away from the garden and free to talk.

They walked outside and towards the field where their sniper was laying against the grass, staring seemingly at the strange rain cloud with his hand extended in the motion of a gun. He barely moved his hand, sending the butterfly that had settled there flying away before he made a shooting motion, apparently killing the insect. Dressed in an apparently long tan trench coat, with a cowboy hat, with a plain white shirt and jeans with cowboy boots, he stood and brushed the grass off. He grinned in delight as he walked towards the group who was to escort him.

Tess stomped the entire way. Her hair and clothing was immediately soaked by the rain outside. She didn't care. _I shouldn't care. I always knew what humans were like. They kill whatever they want. They hate that which is different. Why do I care what he...they do? _She focused on her inner monologue to the point where she didn't notice the cowboy in the path. She walked right into him.

"Hey there cutie. What's got you so mad?" The man asked. Tess glared at him and used a quick glamour on her face. The man released her and leapt back with fear. "Ahh! The Crypt Keeper!"

Selphie hurried over at the sound of the man's scream. She giggled when she realized what must have gone on. "Did he try somethin' dumb Tess?"

Squall sent the sniper a dirty look. _Why does it bother me that she had to defend herself? She's the reason I lost all of that money, and got shot back five ranks. I should be happy that someone else set her off for once._

Tess shook. "Humans… Ah don't caur whit ye dae! Ah don't! it doesn't bortha me anymair! it **doesn't**!" She screamed.

The man watched her and looked at Squall. "What's her deal?" He asked.

Zell glared at the man. "Why is it your business? Who are you?"

"Zell, you don't recognize me?" The man said, feigning hurt. "We only grew up together."

Selphie ignored the man and went to her upset friend. "Tess? Are you alright?"

Tess didn't respond as she knelt down, ignoring everyone, the past taking over her mind.

Selphie had her suspicions, but opted to keep quiet as she placed a gentle, calming hand on her friend's shoulder. "Deep breath in, deep breath it. Noo again. A body mair time. It's okay Tess. Men ur glaikit." Once her friend finally came back to the present, Selphie turned on the men.

"Let's get out of here and then I can explain what's going on and how all three of you are morons. Is that good with you all?" She snapped.

Irvine frowned. "What's the matter eh Canary?" He tried going closer to Selphie who put a hand out to halt his movements.

"Just shut up and let's go." She stated before storming away with Tess. Once they were away from that awful place, she could dress them down with how awful it was to shoot Edea.

"It's nae mah fault…." Tess started muttering. "Ah didn't dae it! don't blam me. Ah didn't ask fur thes...brither...brither whaur ur ye?" She was hyperventilating, her eyes were wide but not quite seeing the path or Selphie. "Brither…"

Squall watched the Sorceress breaking down. Somehow he knew this was his fault. _No. It's not fault. I'm just following orders! Her problems are her own business. _"We need to get to the train station. Selphie, can you lead her there?"

Selphie frowned at Squall. "You're at fault for this you know." She offered a hand to the sorceress and whispered, "Aam gonnae tak' ye haem. Thes mission is glaikit."

Squall got in front of them. "Selphie, you're a SeeD. You can't just leave in the middle of a mission! That's going AWOL at best! Desertion at worst!"

Selphie snapped at him. "You wanna bet you insensitive prick! She lost her brother, and now you're just going to mindlessly kill another innocent person. Hell, our Foster Mother even! Well fuck you! And fuck SeeD too!" She put an arm around Tess. "'Main 'en, Tess. let's gang back tae Trabia." She turned to pin Squall with a furious expression, "Have fun killing Matron."

Tess kept muttering. "Ah didn't dae it. Don't hurt me please. Ah didn't dae it…" She looked at Selphie, though her eyes didn't really see Selphie. "Ah didn't dae it brither. Don't hate me…"

Selphie smiled as she realized how she could help her friend. "Ah ken ye didne dae it Tess. It's okay. We're gonnae awa' frae these fowk."

Squall watched as Selphie and Tess walked off. _I don't care about Tess. Maybe now I won't have to pay her most of my early salary. But what does Selphie mean...Matron?_


	9. Disc 1 Part 7: To Kill A Sorceress

Author's Note: This is a compilation between Ceara Ivory and myself. We don't own Final Fantasy VIII!

Tears Of The Moon

Disc 1 Part 7:

To Kill A Sorceress

Airlia sat in quiet with Seifer across from her, next to the Sorceress Edea while Fujin and Raijin sat on either side of her. They were in a respectable hotel room until Edea gripped at the chair a little tighter. Seifer frowned, "Matron?" He looked at Fujin, "Take Raijin and Airlia back to her room, please."

Fujin nodded as she led Airlia away who could only look back in worry. Still, she supposed she should expect it as she went back to her sleeping quarters that she shared with Fujin. Sitting down on the chair, she lost herself to her memories…

* * *

Seifer frowned as he saw his former Matron clutching at her head. "No… I won't let you… I won't let you destroy anything… These are… my children…"

The blond's frown deepened as he put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Sorceress, I promise, I will protect you… I will be your knight."

Edea's eyes came back into focus as she turned to Seifer with a watery smile. "Somehow, I've always known if I needed someone to protect me it would be you Seifer." She said nothing about the three missing people from the room…

* * *

Fujin frowned as she observed Airlia's expression, there was a deeper seeded pain by his actions just then. It shortly turned into resignation before her eyes came into focus again… The normally quieter blonde came over to the brunette and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

Airlia forced a smile and a nod. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Fujin."

Her only response was a look of disbelief before putting the look away. She knew something was far more wrong than what was being let on, but it wasn't her place to question it.

* * *

Selphie carefully took Tess to the train station in Timber. She purchased two tickets to Trabia Garden. "It'll be okay Tess. I'll get you home to Trabia. The train has to stop in Balamb first. A layover because from Timber to Trabia…" She could see Tess wasn't listening. On the way, the muttering had stopped and Tess had become completely silent. Where was the strong, fearsome sorceress that had attacked their graduation ball? "And I will need to get word to Headmaster Cid that I am resigning. I won't be part of this… if this is what it means to be a SeeD."

She waited for several minutes to see if Tess would ever speak to her again. Finally, the eyes blinked and looked around, almost confused. "Where are we? What happened?"

Selphie wasn't expecting that question. "Tess? Are you alright? Do you know who I am?"

Tess looked over at Selphie. "Selphie? Where are we? What's going on?"

Selphie felt relief fill his stomach. "What's going on is I'm quitting SeeD and taking you home to Trabia."

Tess took a few minutes but finally she remembered what had transpired before. "You're not going to help with the new mission?" Maybe she had misjudged Selphie.

"No," Selphie said. "I won't kill an innocent person. Not even a sorceress. I signed up to help people with their problems, to protect people. I'm not a murderer."

Several more minutes of silence went by before Tess finally said. "Thank you Selphie."

"Tess, I know...I know it's none of my business, but…" Selphie stammered. "You said some weird things. That you didn't do it. What did you mean?"

Tess' eyes went wide before she looked down almost in shame or guilt, definitely sorrow. Selphie thought for a minute that Tess might refuse to tell her. "Not many sorceresses are born. Because of that, the myth is that no sorceresses can be born. That the only way for a sorceress to be created is for her to take the powers of another. This obviously is untrue. At least a few must be born. My mother was a low level sorceress and because of her low level and yet her talent for green magic the people of our village loved her. My father especially. When she became pregnant, people worried she might bear a girl who would become a sorceress. My brother was born and they were happy. Then a decade after mother became pregnant again. The pregnancy was hard on her because of the incredible magic I already had growing in me. When I was born... she died and passed her powers to me, adding to what I was born with. Because of this the people hated me. I took away their green sorceress away the one father loved most. Shortly after her death, the crops began failing. Trabia is a cold continent, not normally the place for farming. The people blamed me."

"But Tess, that wasn't your fault! You didn't ask to be born a sorceress. None of this is your fault," Selphie emphasized.

Tess glared shortly, making the other girl stop talking. "I know that. The people however... My father tried to make me hide my powers. I couldn't. And he would beat me were it not for Elvoret. He protected me and loved me. He helped me grow my powers and we thought if I could bring back the crops then the people would accept me. I failed. My father lost his temper with me and I... I didn't mean to... But I...I killed him!" Tess shouted. "It was an accident! The townspeople sought to destroy me and I... I ended up destroying the entire town. I turned them all into stone. Elvoret took me away from the town and into the forest. Where I grew up and used my powers to build a mansion where no one could find us."

Selphie's saddened expression said much as the train slowly wove it's way to Balamb…

* * *

Squall frowned as he accompanied Irvine and Zell to the train that was to take them to Deling City. It was where the festival in honor of the sorceress was to take place. They walked to the SeeD compartment where they were all able to stretch out while Irvine sighed. "So you pissed off two lovely ladies Squall in one fail swoop. Congratulations. Now what will keep us from being bored on our trip."

Squall merely harumphed but said nothing. Zell, on the other hand was pondering what Selphie had meant. "Squall, what if Selphie's right? What if we're killing an innocent being?"

Squall glared at him, forcing the fighter to shut up before responding to Irvine. "I'm glad they're not here. They would have distracted you from your intent to assassinate Sorceress Edea."

Zell refused to drop the problem. "Still, why would Cid assign Seifer as protection duty for that Sorceress? It doesn't make sense!"

Squall shook his head. "Orders are orders. We either do our job and earn our pay or don't and get fined, charged with dereliction of duty and reduced in rank."

Zell frowned. _This is why Selphie and Tess left. Stubborn hardheaded mule! He's going to get me killed._ "Orders or no, I don't care. Sorceress Edea… Selphie called her Matron."

Irvine gulped as the realization hit him. "Oh no… that matron… What…. what am I about to do?!" He had to find a way to protect matron while seemingly doing his duty.

"I don't know what she meant by that but our orders are simple. No matter what our personal feelings, we have to obey," Squall said. "There has to be some reason why Cid and Martine got us this job. They could very well be right about Edea's intent on enslaving the world. And Tess should be all for getting rid of a sorceress who would do harm to the name of the Sorceress. Not that I care what she thinks anyway! The witch got me docked 100,000 gil."

Irvine looked up and chuckled at the mention of the docking. "And how did she do that? What did you do?"

"It's none of your business," Squall snapped. "Keep your mind on the mission. You too Zell."

Zell smirked, "Whatever Squall." He stood and began to do his mock shadow boxing in the car. Irvine took note and began to look over his sniper's rifle. He always kept it in his case, broken down into pieces for easier transit. Taking out the eye piece, he began to meticulously clean it before moving to each individual piece, leaving Squall alone to his angry thoughts.

Squall found his thoughts wandering to Selphie's reference to Matron. "Matron… Matron… who is Matron anyway?" He said softly. "Stupid Tess… I don't care about her anyway. She's just a sorceress who accused me of outright murder. Lost me 100,000 gil and five ranks. And Selphie… Selphie should know that a mission is a mission. She knew what she was signing up for."

_Next stop Deling City! Next stop Deling City!_

* * *

"Daddy!" Rinoa shouted as her father placed her onto her bed. "You're treating me like a child!"

Fury Caraway glared at his daughter. "And you're acting like one! Using Timber as an excuse to get back at me for… I don't know what. Insulting the Sorceress Edea who is trying to save the forests of Timber! Insulting the President! If you have a problem with me, you keep your anger at me. Don't you go taking it out on others who are uninvolved in our family life!"

Rinoa knew there was no point using her excuses on her father. He knew the truth. "You never pay any attention to me! You always treat me like a child! You always want me locked up in this stupid mansion! I hate it here!"

Caraway had been the general of the military for the last fifteen years, quickly ascending to that rank with his military prowess. He knew that his work kept him away from home for longer than he wanted, but it was the only way to drown out the pain of losing Julia. Yet his daughter continued to blame the accident that claimed her life on him. "Until you start behaving like a young woman should, you will be treated as a child Rinoa. This was proven when you bought a home in Timber last year and changed your last name to that of your mother's maiden name. Only a spoilt child does that. I also heard you sniping at a young woman who was able to help determine what trees are sick. It will make finding them, and removing the ill trees only much easier!"

"I did that to get away from you! And that...witch thinks she knows everything about trees!" Rinoa griped. "I hate you! I wish I were dead so I never had to see you again!" She grabbed her pillow and buried her head in it. "I hate you, I hate you!"

Fury sighed, raking a hand through his hair. He left his daughter to her own devices. He was sure she would practically enjoy if he said 'I hate you when you're a spoiled brat!' yet he couldn't. He hated when they separated on these terms, but it couldn't be helped when pride blinded them both. He would let her stew for a few hours and then unlock the door. It was all he could do…

* * *

Seifer frowned when he saw the float. It was nothing extravagant, but it certainly was beautiful. Yet, it wasn't safe for Matron. "Sorceress Edea, I fear for your safety. The soldiers who attacked Dollet, they were after the sorceress. What if they show here to try and take you or kill you?"

Edea merely shook her head, "You and your group need to keep me safe Seifer. Cid knows you will, which is why you were chosen for this mission instead of anyone else. Will your young lady be joining us?"

Seifer nodded. "Yes. I don't want her used as a pawn by leaving her in the hotel."

The sorceress's eyes flashed for a moment before returning to her amber gaze. She nodded, "It's time to begin. Let's take our places."

Once Edea was on her chair and Seifer on her left with Raijin on her right and Fujin and Airlia behind Seifer, he whistled to start the procession.

Dancers took their place and began to perform as the floats began to make their way.

* * *

Zell took his place at the gate as he chewed his lip in uncertainty. He vaguely remembered someone named Matron but that wasn't his problem. Edea had seemed nice in Timber. Did she deserve to die just because she was a sorceress. He looked at the lever. How could he stop this insanity? He watched the procession entering the gate followed by the float. "That's it!" He said and he grabbed the lever, yanking it down.

* * *

The clock tower rose in time to chime the hour as it did every hour. The only difference was Squall and Irvine were hiding on it. Irvine was trembling as he heard the gate dropping before it was supposed to.

"I… I can't do this Squall!" Irvine stammered. "I can't… I can't kill Matron!"

Squall growled. "I don't know who this Matron is, but orders are orders. If you can't do it, then miss the shot and I'll finish the job myself!"

Irvine looked at the cold man. "Just miss the shot… I… that I can do." He got in position and even from his spot so far away, he could see the sorceress considering what was going on. He aimed the sniper rifle at a spot away from her head and fired. Everyone heard the bullet ricochet off the archway and disappear.

Squall sighed. What was the problem with his squad all of a sudden. Everyone was losing their minds over what should be a simple mission. All because of that other sorceress. "Alright, just be ready to back me up if necessary. I'm going in." He grabbed the gunblade and leapt off the tower.

* * *

Rinoa heard the shot and went to her door. Something told her that she was needed in this coming fight. Finding it unlocked, she hurried through the mansion and into the main street, ignoring her father's cries for her to stop, to come back. She saw the flash of the gunblade that belonged to Squall and followed him up to the gate, slipping past it while he was too busy to notice the brunette following closely. She slipped up the float as she saw him squaring off against the Sorceress.

Squall climbed up the float with ease and came face-to-face with the sorceress he had met in Timber. Only this time, he could feel something different about her. "Sorceress Edea! I have come to challenge you!"

Edea glared at him, "To prove your worth to challenge me SeeD, you must defeat my knight!"

Seifer came up to Squall, gunblade drawn. "Prepare to fight and prove that you can even come close to Matron!"

Squall drew his gunblade as both men fought with everything in them, parrying blows while trying to deliver other strikes. However, Seifer's blade was flung from his hands and Squall kicked him aside to Raijin. The blade was forgotten for a moment as the sorceress and attacking SeeD squared off. Edea's eyes turned to purple as Fujin moved to put Airlia behind her. "Stay."

Her eyes glowing purple with rage, Edea raised her hand, almost like as if a puppet were pulling the strings. A large spike of ice formed at the tip of her fingers. "Impudent SeeDs. Die!" She flung the ice spike at Squall.

"_Squall!_" Rinoa's voice was heard just seconds before Squall felt himself being shoved out of the way.

* * *

End Of Disc

Do You Wish to Save Your Data? Y/N

Insert Disc 2


	10. Disc 2 Prologue: Sacrifice Of Love?

Author's note: This is a compilation between Ceara Ivory and myself. We don't own Final Fantasy VIII!

Tears Of The Moon

Disc 2 Prologue

Sacrifice of Love?

Her eyes glowing purple with rage, Edea raised her hand, almost like as if a puppet were pulling the strings. A large spike of ice formed at the tip of her fingers. "Impudent SeeDs. Die!" She flung the ice spike at Squall.

"_Squall!_" Rinoa's voice was heard just seconds before Squall felt himself being shoved out of the way. The sickening sound of flesh being penetrated was heard and he looked up at the young girl. She stood there for a few moments, blood dripped to the ground before she stumbled backwards, her butt hitting the floor of the float.

Squall blinked. It took him a moment to realize what just happened as his brown eyes opened wider. "Rinoa!" He ran to her and gently cradled her head on his lap. He combed his fingers through her hair. "Rinoa, you're going to be okay. I promise!" He tried to use his healing magic.

Rinoa looked up at Squall. "Are...are you okay?" She asked. For once her mind was on someone other than herself. "Did...did she...hurt you?" She coughed, spurts of blood joining saliva in the forced exhalations.

Airlia ran over to Rinoa. She dug into her bag of herbs and tried to use the potion to heal the wound. However, both women seemed to know… the wound was too severe for potion or magic to work effectively. Tears filled the blue-grey eyes as she bowed her head. "I'm so sorry…"

Squall shook his head, "You can't be serious Airlia! Surely your potions can heal her!" He refused to acknowledge what he knew in his heart. However, he returned to Rinoa's attention. "No, she didn't hit me. But you…"

She smiled weakly. "I couldn't… let you… you're… you're the best… best looking guy here…" She chuckled before coughing up more blood.

Airlia gave Rinoa a small vial of light purple fluid. "This will at least ease your pain Rinoa. It's all I can do right now…" She helped the woman to ingest it before repeating her words softly. "I'm so sorry."

Squall gave her a small smile. "You were still the belle of the ball. I couldn't believe you wanted to dance with me."

Rinoa's breaths were becoming shallower and anyone who listened could hear that rattle in her chest. "I… I… I love you Squall…"

Airlia backed up to the shadows, thinking the lovers needed their last minutes in silence.

Squall resisted the urge to cry immediately. He would mourn her later, for now she couldn't see him breaking, though, his eyes were bright in the firelight from his tears. "Rinoa, I love you too."

Rinoa smiled happily to hear those words. Darkness was coming upon her, she was losing the fight to stop it. "Hold me…" she said softly. "Please hold me…"

Squall nodded as he pulled her tenderly into his arms and placed his lips against her forehead while tears refused to be held back and went down along his jaw to her body in hot drops.

She struggled to keep her eyes on him but he became blurry. She whispered again as she lost the fight to keep her eyes open. "I love you."

Squall began to cry softly, "I love you too Rinoa… I'm so sorry I couldn't stop this from happening my love."

Finally, her head went limp against his chest and her chest stopped rising and falling. A voice could be heard screaming in the background, joined by footsteps. "Rinoa!"

Squall was dimly aware of the soldier deftly climbing the float and ripping Rinoa away from him. However, the haze quickly burned away as he turned an angry glare at the sorceress. "I will kill you Edea, I swear it."

Airlia blinked as she watched Seifer put himself before Edea. "Not on my watch Squall. Fujin get Airlia out of here."

The platinum blond came over to Airlia. "Safety now."

The two jumped off the back of the float and began running, unaware of what was going on behind them.

The Soldier took Rinoa's body to her father who took her into his arms. "Rinoa! Rinoa, daughter! Wake up sweetheart. Come on, don't do this to me. Don't leave me like your mother did, please." He fell to the ground with her. "_No_!" He roared, knowing she was dead. "**No**!" He looked in the direction of the float and, leaving his daughter behind, stood and stomped towards it. He had been against the assassination attempt. He had attempted to talk Martine out of it, but the man had been stubborn. Now this happened. "SeeD! Sorceress!" He roared as he climbed onto the float. "Because of your fight my daughter is dead! I promise, **both** of you will pay for this! Soldiers, arrest the SeeDs. As for you, Edea, watch your back. You will suffer for killing my little girl."


	11. Disc 2 Part 1: Fallout

Author's Note: This is a compilation between Ceara Ivory and myself. We don't own Final Fantasy VIII!

Tears Of The Moon

Disc 2 Part 1:

Fallout

_Next Stop...Balamb, Next Stop…Balamb_

Selphie shook Tess awake. The sorceress had fallen into a deep sleep on the way, thanks to the soothing motion of the train. "Tess, we're in Balamb."

Tess moaned awake. "We're going to Trabia right?"

"Yes, but we need to stop at the Garden first. I don't have any of my belongings minus these clothes and my uniform," Selphie indicated. "And my nunchucks. I also need to give Cid my resignation. But I was thinking...maybe we should talk to him first. Something doesn't feel right."

"Like what?" Tess frowned. "He ordered the Sorceress Edea murdered with no cause. Just because she's a sorceress."

"No, Martine gave Squall that order in Cid's name but I was remembering something on the way here," Selphie said. "Edea is Cid's wife. He wouldn't order his wife killed. Would he?"

Tess stood up. "I don't know. I don't know him well enough to make that call. But it's as you say, if you intend to come with me, you will need your things. Let's go."

* * *

Renting a car, the drive to Balamb Garden took a full fifteen minutes at best and Selphie led the way to the Headmaster's office. Cid smiled to see them enter. "I see you have returned from the mission I assigned you. Wait…" Cid frowned. "Where is Squall? He was the leader of the mission. Why is he not with you?"

Selphie made a face at the aforementioned man's name. "Yeah, that fake mission… It was a hoax to kill the Sorceress Edea… our Matron! And Squall, ass kissing Squall wanted to seriously go through with it! Well if that's what it means to be a SeeD, then I quit!"

Cid scowled and raised a hand. "What? What fake mission? I never ordered you three to kill Edea. Who told you that?"

Selphie rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Squall. He said the orders came straight from Martine with your stamp of approval on it so to speak."

"And that boy didn't even think to check with me? I sent you **with** a sorceress! Surely he'd know how stupid I'd be to give such a mission," Cid growled. "No, the message I sent you three with was from the Garden's financier. In regards to some blatant violations of the agreements we had signed when he loaned us the money to start these schools."

Selphie shrugged. "He said he gave the message, and that's when he was given the orders from Martine, saying that…" She had to think about his exact words, to make sure that Cid understood the situation and why she left. "Our mission is to assassinate the Sorceress Edea at the ceremony being held in her honor two days from now. We will be lent a sniper for the purposes of this mission. Our job is to back him up." He chuckled at her Squall imitation, which included the hand to her head as he would have done. Reverting back to Selphie, she continued. "When I questioned it, because I instantly remembered Edea from when she was our Matron, he said the orders from Martine came from you since we 'were in the area.' Then when he refused to listen, I took Tess who was distraught that another sorceress would be struck down for no reason and we left to go to Trabia with a layover here to tell you why I quit."

Cid shook his head hopelessly. "I have such high hopes for that boy. Why does he insist on being stubborn? Tess, once again, I must apologize for his behavior. He's a very traumatized young man. He was orphaned at a very young age and left at an orphanage that my wife and I was in charge of. He's had a hard life. I am so sorry."

Tess scowled. "Traumatized? Stoaner life? Try livin' wi' extreme prejudice jist coz ye hae powers nae a body else diz. Life's stoaner fur a' fowk."

Cid nodded understandingly. "My wife lives with it everyday, Tess. Martine hates sorceresses. That's one reason he wanted her dead. Now I will deal with Squall. If he really goes through with it, and I'm sure he will, Balamb Garden is going to be in terrible danger. I'm sure. I sent Seifer to watch over Edea because something is wrong and she cannot tell me what. Not will not, cannot. Airlia stayed with him because she may also be in danger. The attack on her home was no coincidence. The Garden could use your help Tess." Cid saw her puff up with anger at being asked. "I won't ask you to deliberately harm people. I'm asking you to help defend innocent people. Use your powers to prove once and for all time that Sorceresses are nothing to fear." He looked at Selphie. "I also hope you'll reconsider."

Selphie frowned. "I'm not going to be given dereliction of duty then? I don't mind being a SeeD and protecting innocent sorceresses like Tess, but I won't kill innocent lives like that."

"Dereliction of Duty? Why would you? I never gave those orders to assassinate Edea. Squall was out of line for not checking with me first. Garden Code Article 6 Line 3, please recite," He asked Selphie to make his point.

Selphie stood straight as she recited, "If you are given orders that sound wrong, you will always check with your Headmaster. And if it's your Headmaster who gave the orders, you are to reach out to another Headmaster and explain the situation, asking if the orders sound correct. If they disagree, you may seek shelter with that Garden until such a time as everyone agrees to how it should actually be." She nodded in understanding.

Cid looked at Tess. "Squall will be disciplined. I took care of it last time didn't I?"

Tess considered his request. "I will bide an' decide when Ah see hoo ye deal wi' it."

* * *

Airlia shifted in her slumber in the uncomfortable car that Squall was driving on his way back to the Timber train station. It had been almost a day since she last saw Seifer, and half a day since she saw Fujin… Her dreams were drifting to that fateful moment.

_Rinoa had just passed on and Fujin took Airlia back to a safe place just outside of town where Seifer, Edea and Raijin were supposed to come. When they arrived, all three looked haggard._

_Airlia knew about the condemnation of the sorceress, but she still had to ask. "How are you three holding up?"_

_Edea said nothing, just laying down on the bed as tears could be heard hitting the pillow. The brunette frowned, but knew better than to touch her shoulder in a moment of comfort after the spirit rose up like that. It could as easily flare again and unintentionally harm her._

_Seifer rummaged through his bag and grabbed a set of keys and a document, handing them both to Fujin as he spoke softly. "I need you to promise me that you'll take Airlia to D District Prison in the outlands a few hours south of here. Get her to that bumbling idiot and send them back towards Balamb. I need to get Edea somewhere safe, and it's hard if they're both active targets of bigotry. I want her safe. No matter what."_

_Yet to Airlia, safe was just another word for alone… The thought of being alone again shouldn't have hit her hard, and yet it did. He didn't trust her to pull her own weight, or feared she would get into trouble because of her uselessness when it came to magic. So she put up no resistance and left with the platinum blond quietly to the prison where they gave the orders of release to Squall and the trek back to Timber began…_

She awoke when she heard the loud voice come over the communication boxes in each car.

_Departing Timber Station for Balamb Station… Departing Timber Station for Balamb station…_

Looking around, she wasn't quite sure who helped her into the car, but figured it couldn't have been crass Squall.

Zell looked over at her. "You're awake. Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

Airlia nodded with a small stretch. "A bit better. The last day or so wasn't easy to get much sleep. Thanks Zell." She wanted to talk about the situation with where Tess was and where Selphie was, but from the dark look on the brooding leader, she wouldn't get much of an answer.

Zell gave her a small smile before looking over at Squall. "How about you? You holding up alright?" He couldn't even imagine what Squall had to be feeling. He knew the man hadn't really cared for Rinoa but still, she had sacrificed herself to save him. That had to have some effect on the man. "I knew trying to kill Edea wasn't a good idea." He said.

Squall muttered darkly before shooting a look at Airlia. "Why should we be saddled with you?! You're Seifer's little bitch and you killed Rinoa!"

Airlia blinked as her memory flashed back to that scene where the brunette died. "I did no such thing. I tried to use my herbs to heal her, but it was too late, she had lost too much blood and had too severe of internal organ damages. I did the only thing I could when I saw my potions were having no effect. I gave her one to numb the pain. And as far as saddling goes, since you're up to pointing fingers. What the hell did you do to Tess and Selphie?!" He had been fairly mum in the prison on the matter. Muttering words and sentences that made no sense. The only thing she could get out of him was that they left.

Squall glared at her. "Do not mention those two names again – ever."

Rolling her eyes, she laid back in the train car and tried to get a little shuteye again. She had a feeling that she was going to need all of the patience that she could get with that man.

Zell frowned at Squall's attitude. "Look man! I know you're going through a lot but you _**have**_ to stop taking it out on her! Airlia, I'll tell you what happened. Squall fucked up royally and accepted orders from another Headmaster without checking with our own first. Now this happens and it's everybody else's fault. As always."

Airlia nodded without opening her eyes. "Thank you Zell, for at least being honest and upfront about it. _Some_ people could stand to learn from it."

Irvine grinned a little. "And as for the redhead and Selphie, from what I saw, the one girl has a flip out when she found out about the mission and Selphie took her back to Trabia. Apparently she's a sorceress too."

Airlia's eyes opened. "Yes, Irvine right?" At his nod she continued. "Tess – that's the redhead, is a sorceress. She is also my best friend and wouldn't harm a fly unless you provoke her first. Now you may have missed my little bit with plants. You see, I'm naturally gifted with herbs and potions, but I can't use magic myself. But some mistake my gift for plants with sorcery. It's not, but bigoted people think what they want."

Irvine shrugged, "The headmaster is definitely strange my dear, but I don't think he'd go that far."

Airlia shook her head. "Not if it's the same Martine that I know, and that name is quite rare. Especially when you're the headmaster of a Garden. I'm not getting into it right now though with you. That's for me to talk about when Cid is nearby as I assume Squall will be dragging me there to dump me off as quickly as he can."

Squall glared. "Naturally!"

The herbalist rolled her eyes and settled back to try and go back to sleep unless the asshole was going to try and keep her awake. It was going to be a long trip back to Trabia if she had to deal with this on route to halfway there.

* * *

Airlia awoke to the sound of the train's communication box once more…

_Next Stop...Balamb, Next Stop…Balamb_

She got up and smoothed out her dress as she turned to Zell and Irvine. "Let's get this over with boys." Airlia had decided ignoring Squall was better for her health as they left the train and the station hours after she had fallen asleep.

The walk outside was quiet and the shuttle had been shut down due to problems with the track and renting a car was outside of Squall's finances.

So the group walked out of town and due east until Airlia halted them about halfway, looking towards the hills near the mountains in worry. Zell frowned, "What's wrong Airlia?"

She shook her head, "I'm not sure… but I smell… a lot of oil. Fake oil…"

"Paranoid bitch, just keep moving!" Squall snapped.

The brunette frowned until something hit her shoulder, making her scream in agony. "Guns! We need… to… run…" She fell towards the ground as Zell caught her.

"Squall fuck you man. I don't like cursing, but damn…" Zell said as he looked at the wound, it was starting to turn colors that he didn't think it should. "Could there be magic… oh no…" No sooner had the words come out of his mouth then he took off trying to dodge the bullets, to get her to safety. Somewhere that he could dig that thing out to at least slow down whatever was in her.

Irvine whipped out his own gun and fired in the direction of the hostile gunfire with impeccable accuracy. "Get her to the Garden! I'll take care of these assholes."

Zell needed no prompting as he continued to run, for once briefly happy that his speed training had paid off, but unhappy with why it was needed. He had always wanted to beat Squall and Seifer in a race, and yet it never happened. Still, if it could save her life, then that was all that mattered to the martial artist as he barrelled through the doors and into the elevator, heading straight for the one man he trusted without question to help her. He knew the infirmary mainly dealt with using magic for healing, not herbs. "Stay with me Airlia. Stay with me."

Airlia shivered in his arms as she began to mumble, "Blue… blue… vial…"

Zell went into her bag looking for the aforementioned blue vial. "Blue vial, blue vial...ah ha, blue vial!" He grabbed it. "What do I do with it?"

Luckily the elevator bell chimed as he asked because the girl had fallen asleep into quite possibly shock. Dashing through the doors, he practically kicked down the door to see the headmaster. "Sir, I have a dire situation that needs to be dealt with immediately. She took a bullet and this reaction… it's unlike anything I've seen in my time here."

Cid gasped to see the injured Airlia. He grabbed his intercom. "Tess and Selphie, please report to the Headmaster's office! Repeat, Tess and Selphie please report to the Headmaster's office. Quickly please!"

It took only a few minutes for Tess and Selphie to arrive in the office. Tess gasped. "Airlia! Whit happened tae 'er! There's magic in 'er! Fa removed th' charm frae mah gift?" She put her hand on the affected area and focused on drawing the magic out of her. "'Main 'en, 'Main 'en, hang oan. Bide wi' me!"

Zell frowned. "No, she kept the charm on. I think it has to do with the bullet in her shoulder. I think they infused magic with it to try and slow her down. She mentioned something about this vial and went unconscious on me in the elevator before telling me how to use it, or where. I don't know if it's oral, injection or pour over the wound."

The headmaster took out a knife and went to the affected site and dug the bullet out to allow Tess to draw the magic out of her. Zell poured the liquid into the wound and hoped it would help. "I'm sorry…" He muttered softly. He should have listened to her when she said she smelled fake oil. Minutes later, the wound looked markedly better, the color returning to normal as her breathing eased into a regular rhythm.

Airlia groaned as her shoulder burned like fire, but at least it no longer hindered her breathing as she tried to sit up. "No Airlia! Relax, it's okay. You're in Balamb Garden." Zell's voice cut through as she shook her head.

"Fine, in my bag is a red vial, grab it and pour directly in my wound as you did the blue vial. It'll seal the wound and speed up the healing." Airlia's voice came out almost mechanically. Seifer would not be pleased that Squall almost got her killed… wouldn't he? Perhaps not since he sent her away… He claimed he was doing it to protect her, but she felt more exposed than before.

Zell did it and was surprised to see it work almost instantly. Sitting up, she turned to the headmaster. "Thank you Cid." Turning her head, she had known that Tess was there, she was dimly aware of the fact Tess and Selphie were there. Turning to her friends, she whispered… "Tess, selphie, yoo're haur? Squaa said ye waur gonnae Trabia. He ignored mah warnin' ay fake oil... Led tae mah bein' shot."

"'At divit has dain much tae be ashamed ay recently. Aam sorry but 'at cheil has nae place bein' a leader much less in thes line ay wark period!" Tess growled. "Tay thrang tryin' tae sweeten himself intae a promotion ur a raise ur...ur…"

Squall chose precisely that moment to walk into the office and all eyes turned to him, even Cid's, in an angry scowl. The man just barely kept from jumping.

Tess got up from Airlia and walked over to the man. Swiftly, she slapped him before stomping out of the room, unable to be in the same radius as him.

Cid looked around the room. "Zell, take Miss Airlia to the infirmary so Dr Kadowaki can xray her wound. We need to be sure there's no broken bone from the bullet. Selphie, will you stay with Tess. And Mr Irvine, I'm sure you must be hungry. Follow Zell to the infirmary and afterwards, he'll take you to the cafeteria."

Squall frowned deeply as he saw everyone quietly leave the room. He had a bad feeling that somehow he was in trouble, again, and all because of that bitch who killed Rinoa and the sorceress. Everyone played a part in her death, and so everyone was equally in trouble in his eyes.

"Have a seat Mr Leonhart," Cid said quietly, using the tone of disappointed father. "We have a lot to discuss. I'm sure you're aware of what I have already been told. Before I can make any judgment however, I would like you to tell me what happened."

Squall frowned. "Sorceress Edea tried to impale me with a giant icicle and Rinoa gave her life to save me. Airlia refused to save Rinoa."

Cid sighed. "I mean, tell me everything that happened when you went to Galbadia Garden to deliver that message. Tell me what happened from point A to B."

Squall sighed and put a hand to his head. "I went into the garden while the others remained in the courtyard area after Rinoa went back to Deling City. I handed off the message you gave me to the headmaster. He then gave me a second set of orders. Saying that you told him to use your SeeDs as needed to complete the next mission since we were already there. We were to escort Irvine to Deling City and assassinate the sorceress."

Cid gave no hint as to his emotions on this. "Garden Code Article 6 Line 3, please recite," he gave the same pop quiz that he gave to Selphie a few days ago.

Squall recited the code to the letter. That was the only good thing about the boy, he knew his codes to the letter of the law. So he crossed his arms. "So? I was told that you signed off on the orders. I followed through. Rinoa died because Selphie deserted her duties and Tess with her. Airlia refused to heal her with the potions. Seifer even tried to attack me during the mission! So what's the problem with me then? None of it was my fault!"

Cid sat down at his desk. "Here is a photocopy of the note I had sent you with, to give Martine. I always keep copies of any communications for just such this occasion. Read it. Aloud please."

Squall frowned as he took the note…

_Mr. Martine…_

_While I went over the financials and the terms of agreement set forth when the money was loaned to start the additional gardens, I have found some – questionable at best – problems. Invading other towns to hunt down innocent people, including but not limited to pursuing sorceresses, an herbalist with a gift for herbs, attacking and burning down homes. Now I also have heard that you've been amassing weapons fit to try and destroy the world should you want it. This is a complete violation of the terms of agreement and as such an immediate repossession of the Galbadia garden will be required. I will be sending a replacement headmaster over in the coming week so you have time to clear out your office._

_Headmaster Cid_

* * *

Airlia frowned as the doctor, a nice, older woman took the x-ray of her shoulder. Irvine instead of going to get something to eat opted to wait for the woman first. He felt partially at fault for her injury and near death experience. He should have listened to her and ran. Once the procedure was done, Dr Kadowaki smiled. "You're lucky. No broken bones, and even the muscles look good for having just been shot. I don't know how it's possible though without magic."

Airlia simply supplied, "I'm allergic to magic, so I always carry my potions with me. I instructed Zell about the wound closure with my red vial."

Kadowaki blinked. "You're allergic to magic? I really should take a blood sample to see how your cells differ from anyone else who can use magic."

She shook her head. "There isn't one. It's genetic. I was a guinea pig when they first found out about my allergy. But because the town thought I'd bring shame on them, they kept it quite tight lipped on the matter."

The doctor nodded. "You're free to go and rejoin your friends. Just don't do any heavy lifting for a week while the injuries fully heal. Understand?"

Airlia nodded as she left to rejoin Zell and Irvine with Selphie and Tess coming up to them. Zell smiled. "Why don't we all go get something to eat. Food will make things a bit better for all of us."

* * *

Cid looked at Squall as he finished reading the note. "Anything to say young man? Anything to explain why you followed orders without checking with me first as the code says? Any reason why you think I would order you to kill my wife and the woman who raised you?"

Squall blinked. _That's who matron is? She didn't look anything like her. _"That wasn't Matron! It looked nothing like her! I remember Matron's eyes being amber in color, not purple! Regardless, she impaled Rinoa with an icicle – and it could have impaled me if she hadn't gotten between us!"

"I'm sorry that Rinoa was an unfortunate casualty but why didn't you contact me before carrying out his orders?" Cid asked. "That's in the Garden Code you just recited. If you had done that, I would have been able to tell you not to follow those orders. You need to accept responsibility for your choices Squall."

Squall threw up his hands helplessly. "He said the orders came straight from you while we were traveling. He even knew the secret code you give when it's your specific orders. Where it gives us our ID number and your file number for each of us that only _you_ have access to."

Cid sighed. "Martine is a slick man. He knows what to say and how to say it. This also gives me reason to believe that he either has hacked our systems or even has a spy here. You still should have contacted me. Those are the rules. Anytime another garden head gives you an order you are to check with your garden head, no matter what. I am sorry about Rinoa. I will send General Caraway a letter of condolence. But I can't have you blaming everyone for this. Airlia doesn't deserve your anger. Neither do Selphie or Tess who were right to return here and refuse to carry out the mission."

Squall growled as he threw his hands up. "Nothing I do is right! I defend myself from a monster and it's someone's brother. Someone refused to use her herbs to save a life, still it's my fault that I find fault with her! Worse yet, I've been saddled with protecting her. Why?"

Cid came in front of the distraught man. "Stop this. Think about that night hard. Did Airlia try to use her potions and herbs?"

Squall remembered her trying, but nothing came out of it. "She can't use magic, so she uses herbs. She claims she tried. But her potions should have been able to save the woman's life!"

"How bad was the wound Squall? You know sometimes not even magic can heal a deep enough wound or a great loss of blood." Cid said.

Squall made a gesture with his hands, about the size of an apple. "It was a little larger than this in width."

Cid nodded. "And how deep was the wound?"

Squally begrudgingly admitted, "Through and through. The icicle was almost a stopper for the blood. That's why she could have saved Rinoa. Removing one side, she could have fixed that side, then the other and not lost any great deal of blood!"

Cid sighed. "Sounds like it would have impacted her lung at the very least. She would have needed extensive surgery to survive. It's not Airlia's fault. Even with surgery..."

Squall nodded, knowing he couldn't win. "I will apologize to her about that. I will also apologize to Sephie and Tess. Is there anything else you want of me Headmaster Cid?"

"Is there anything you need to tell me?" Cid asked.

Squall sighed as he put a hand to his head in thought. "You may want to make sure the tram between garden and Balamb is working properly. I was told the line was down."

Cid frowned. "No, the trams are fully working. Or they should be at any rate. Why does that seem to stick out to you though."

Squall frowned. "I was still seething about having to babysit Airlia, and the tram was down. We were attacked on our way back when she got that bullet. It's leading me to think the weapons you mentioned in the missive might be used sooner than later and quite possibly on garden."

Cid nodded and went to the intercom. He called back the ones he'd sent away, including Tess and Selphie.

* * *

Airlia heard the intercom and inwardly groaned. What did Squall say now to try and paint everyone in a negative light? A glance around the table said everyone was in agreement. Finishing their meal quickly, the large group made their way back to the elevator…

* * *

A few minutes after the intercom went off, the required people arrived at his office. Airlia quickly sat in a chair while Tess shot Squall dark looks.

"You called Headmaster?" Zell asked.

Cid nodded. "Yes, I have new orders for you all. I have a suspicion that Martine intends to attack the other gardens. It is my belief that he is doing so in an attempt to draw out the sorceresses. I don't have a lot of time to explain everything at this moment. However it's imperative to protect Trabia and Balamb gardens."

Selphie gasped. "Trabia? How do we protect them both?"

Tess thought about it. "Main Ah see th' talismans used tae caa Quezacotl, Shiva an' Ifrit?"

Squall clearly was not sure but Zell instantly handed Tess his Ifrit medallion. Irvine handed her the Shiva.

Selphie looked at Squall. "Come on Squall, you can trust her!"

Squall reluctantly took off his medallion with the symbol for the lightning summon and handed it over to Tess.

Tess took the medallions and led the way outside of Garden. At particular intervals she placed the medallions down on the ground. "Come forth!" She called.

The medallions glowed and moments later the three beings knelt before her, recognizing her power. "What wouldst thou have us do Great Daughter of Hyne?"

Tess explained the situation. "An lat at approaches an' we ken nae when. Ah main gang tae Trabia an' protect th' garden thaur. Ah need ye thee tae join together an' f'rm a force field sae thick nae weapon can penetrate it."

The three guardians nodded as each took a point, Shiva near the mountains to the north, Ifrit towards the southeast – in the direction of his cave. Quezacotl towards the south west as they formed a dome that glowed with each color before becoming invisible, but ever present to protect it from an unknown danger. When it was finished, they reappeared within the office. "It is done. This place shall be protected until the danger has passed."

Cid breathed a deep sigh while Zell had to ask. "How did you do that? All we can get them to do is attack our enemies once per cast."

"Humans, th' guardians ur eidolons waur aye meant tae be protectors fur th' sorceresses. Their knights sae tae spick," Tess explained. "They waur claimed by humans an' forced intae practically slae labur."

"Now we have to figure out what to do about Trabia," Selphie said. "It's my Home Garden. I have to help save it!"

Cid looked at Squall. "Squall, I'm assigning, you and Selphie to go with Tess to Trabia. Tess, since it's your magic we're relying on this time, you will lead the mission. I'm assuming you'll need to use your magic just to get there in time."

Tess nodded. She didn't really want to travel with Squall but she didn't have time to quibble about the task. Her home was also near the Garden. It could be harmed indirectly.

Airlia came over to Tess and held her hands for a moment. "Tess, jist make sure tae sae Trabia, an' ignair onie other problems. Naethin' else matters – nae matter whit."

Tess shook her head. "Nae, naethin' else matters reit noo. Ah can wark wi' heem...if he can wark wi' me." She looked at him.

"Okay," Selphie said. "How do we get there in time Tess?"

Tess waved a hand at the window above them. A cloud in the sky elongated and formed into a staircase before them. "We main coorie. Thes clood will tak' us tae Trabia."


	12. Disc 2 Part 2: War Games

Author's Note: This is a compilation between Ceara Ivory and myself. We don't own Final Fantasy VIII!

Tears Of The Moon

Disc 2 Part 2:

War Games

The strangely solid, cumulus cloud that Tess, Selphie and Squall traveled on moved a fast clip. Tess had the foresight to form a light shield around to keep themselves from being blown off the cloud. "We shoods be near Trabia Garden suin. Keep an yak it fur an lat at." She looked over at the moody Squall, who sat on the cloud, not paying any attention. She kicked his boot. "Pay attention! Trabia Garden is dependin' oan it!"

Squall merely remained silent, his mind wandering to Rinoa and her last words. He knew that he had to apologize to them, but now was not the time nor the place. At her insistence he gave in to his urge to mutter his favorite phrase, "Whatever. Let's get this over with."

Selphie shrieked. "Are those missiles over there!"

Tess looked out to the east of their location. She focused her eyes on that spot. She could see something. Just a hundred miles from their location was Trabia Garden on the ground. Another hundred miles from the Garden, heading directly for it was a series of intercontinental ballistic missiles. She waved her hand without thinking at the obvious attack. With an incredible explosion that threatened her very shield over their transport, the missiles detonated before they could even touch Trabia Garden, raining debris over the snowy continent.

Squall gaped at the size of the explosion. Those missiles were more powerful than Cid's source had given them credit at being. Nodding, he stood and looked at Tess. "Thank you for saving Trabia Garden. I can only hope Balamb will fare well with only three Eidolons…" It felt weird to call them by that name, but that was the proper term.

Tess nodded. "Eidolons ur th' sorceress' protectors coz they ur th' only beings stronger than they ur. Balamb will be perfectly safe."

Selphie grabbed Tess around the neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You saved my home."

Tess looked at Selphie. "Ah didn't dae it jist fur ye. Mah haem is ower thaur." She pointed to the forest slightly east of the Garden. She gently pushed her hands downwards directing the cloud to land ever so slowly, bringing them to the gate of the school.

Selphie nodded as she led the way, smiling as she saw the Trabian Headmistress. "Headmistress! Aam sae glad yoo're aw safe! Thes is Tess, a sorceress, fa saved ye aw!"

The Headmistress, a middle-aged woman with red-blonde hair stepped forward and hugged Selphie, one of her favorite students. "Och Selphie, och aye, we ur aw safe. Awrite Tess. Thenk ye sae much. Ah can't teel ye hoo grateful Ah am."

Tess bowed at the waist in a respectful manner. "Ah coods nae lit Selphie's haem be destroyed. She has bin a guid mukker tae me. Th' only a body tae shaw onie responsibility fur herself."

The headmistress smiled, "Mah nam is Fiona, an' Selphie has aye bin a guid lassie. She grew up haur an' only transferred in th' lest year tae Balamb."

Selphie was antsy, "Tess, woods ye min' if Ah checked oan mah friends pure quickly afair we gang towards yer haem tae make sure everythin' thaur is okay?"

Tess nodded. "Ah will likely gang check oan mah ain haem shortly. dae ye want me tae bide fur ye?" This was a big step for her. A sign that she genuinely trusted Selphie with the location of her home.

Selphie smiled genuinely, "r ye sure ye dornt need puckle minutes aloyn coz ay Elvoret? Aam okay wi' it either way Tess. Ah jist want ye tae hae th' time ye need - nae coz yoo're forced tae."

Tess considered. Did she want to be alone with her grief? "Ah will bide fur ye. We shoods gang together. Ye will need me tae enter th' groonds anyway." She looked at Squall. "Meanwhile, Gloomy an' Ah can hae a caw th' crack.."

Selphie giggled as she ducked out for a moment to check on her friends, to make sure they were okay. Meanwhile Squall merely rolled his eyes at the behavior and how Tess called him Gloomy. "You know my name is Squall, not gloomy right Tess?"

"Weel, Ah ne'er see ye smile. If th' sheen fits, Ah say," Tess replied. "Yoo're waur than me.."

"Yeah well I don't have much to smile about in the last few days. I lost the woman I love. I've been punished relentlessly for the last while and now apparently I have more punishment to endure from you." Squall muttered, surprisingly he was picking up on the accent far faster than he anticipated.

Tess had been about to berate the man for what happened to Airlia but, she understood loss. "The woman you loved? Who was that? Someone from Galbadia Garden?"

Squall groaned. "Rinoa. She protected me from the Sorceress Edea but died because of it. The last few days have been in a haze."

Tess was obviously confused. "Rinoa? The girl who wanted to dress like a slut to get a meeting with Deling? The girl who was hanging all over you and Seifer? The girl who you couldn't stand almost as much as me? You loved her?"

The SeeD shook his head. "Yes, she died protecting me. She did it because she loved me, and it was one of the last words she said to me…"

Tess had to struggle not to laugh at the absurdity. "Oh you poor sap. She didn't love you. She wanted to be loved. In a strange sort of way, she was kind of like me when I was her age. I'm sorry she died. No one deserves to die as young as that. But she didn't really love you."

Squall growled, "How dare you?! How dare you besmirch the name of Rinoa! It's that haughty attitude that will get people killed."

"Speaking of haughty attitudes and getting people killed," Tess began. "What happened to Airlia! How did she get shot with a magic bullet? Care to tell me that?"

The brown haired haired man glared at Tess. "She's full of it with her claims of being able to smell things when no one else can. It was just the one in ten times where it actually happened. Then when she fell over, Zell took her and took off while we fought off the Galbadians. It's her own dumb luck that she didn't duck if she was so suspicious."

"_And it's that same attitude that got Rinoa killed!_" She screamed at him. "_How dare you blame Airlia for some idiot shooting at her! Your attitude is going to get everyone you care about killed!_"

Squall just shrugged, "That's why I don't care about anyone but me right now. You got me docked one hundred thousand gil! That money was something that could have helped me to get a rental in Balamb, then she wouldn't have gotten shot because we would be moving too fast."

"Will you listen to yourself! I only accepted that money because I was hoping it would teach you a lesson about discerning who and when you kill and when you run!" She shouted. "She got shot because you decided you knew better. You decided that your pain was all that mattered. Well try turning your entire village to stone and killing your own fucking father! You know nothing of pain!"

Squall blinked. "You're trying to one up me? Seriously?"

"No, I'm trying to make you get some perspective!" She said. "Life sucks sometimes! It really fucking does! Sometimes it's wonderful. You're just a little kid playing with your big brother, the only one in your life who gives a shit about you. Then the entire village turns on you the next day, saying you're the reason the crops are failing. Because you're a sorceress. Your father beats you and you lose control. So you try and run away but the village tries to stop you and…" She started panting. "Then the next day, everything's fine again...and you're living in peace on a tower that people have all but forgotten...with your big brother. Then you wake up from a nap to find him being destroyed by a trio of wanna-be heroes!"

Squall nodded reluctantly. "I will hold my next words for when Selphie comes back. Because it's owed to you both."

Luckily they didn't have to wait long as Selphie bounded up to them brightly. "Everyone's okay! Thank you so much Tess!"

Squall held his hand up to get his words in next. "I want to apologize to you both about the orders from Martine. You were right. I should have looked into the matter. But the problem is that he used the special code that Cid uses with orders to me. That's why I was so sure the orders were accurate."

Selphie gaped. "But how could he? How could he know that code?"

Tess looked at her. "Obviously, there must be a spy in your Garden working for Martine. Likely a female, because let's face it, they make the best spies. They're inconspicuous and quiet about it."

Squall nodded. He wasn't sure who the spy was, but he had a few ideas. "He should look at instructors. They're closest to him and would have access to those numbers and know his way of coding messages."

"Selphie," Tess said. "I think we should take this to my mansion. We can talk in private as we can never be sure if any spies are here as well."

Selphie nodded as they deftly departed the garden, to head to the forest where Tess's home was.

* * *

Airlia looked at the headmaster in fear as the missiles came screaming towards the barrier. Cid merely smiled. "It'll be okay Airlia. Tess created an incredible barrier through the use of the Eidolons. Now, I would like you to come with me and meet the financier of the Gardens around this world of ours."

She nodded as they went to the elevator and descended into well past the basement to a strange level that somehow had plants growing. He led her to a strange creature that she instantly recognized. "Is he a Shumi?"

His long yellow fingers, and tall, but rotund gut and the yellow chin that dropped halfway down his chest with darker yellow – bordering on brown – spots on his chin were the natural earmarks. "Yes young lady, I am a Shumi. How did you know this?"

Airlia smiled, "Tess told me about your race, and how if I ever met one, that I should consider myself very lucky." She bowed deeply at the waist in respect.

The Shumi Lord stood before her. "You are a very respectful young woman. Most humans would have found me monstrous."

The herbalist smiled, "I know the feeling of being misunderstood, more than most, but not as much as my friend Tess."

"Your friend, Tess, who is she?" Norg asked. "I am not familiar with her beyond the fact that one of my SeeDs killed her brother and now he owes her 100,00 gil."

Airlia nodded, "Tess is a sorceress who had done nothing wrong but apparently being friends with me was enough to put her on someone's radar. I've had the feeling for a while in Dollet that someone was spying on me. Then the attack came and your SeeDs were kind enough to come to our rescue. Seifer, quite literally in my case, catching me as I fell. They investigated the tower after Seifer said not to, deeming it not of their concern after having a slightly closer look. You know the rest in that case."

Norg nodded. "I also understand the man attempted to take all responsibility at the time for leaving the designated area. Dollet violated the terms of their contract with us by surrendering to Galbadia. Hence why we pulled out. Now, I would like to discuss something I've heard of you." He reached for one of his many plants and picked off a sprig. "Tell me, what is this? What sort of potions could you make with it? How many different types?"

Airlia smiled as she held her hand out for the sprig and bringing it to her nose, she sniffed it before taking in the smaller markings. "This is part of an antidotal herb for general maladies of the stomach. However, it can be used to help form a much more powerful antidote if I had the right herbs to go with it. All and all, it could be used in about up to twenty different combinations or so."

Norg was pleased with her answer. "And yet we rely simply on the draw points in our Garden. I know the Cure point refills regularly but the Esuna point is regularly breaking down after one use. It takes us months to repair and refill after. And yet, those are what we rely on. Even Dr Kadowaki relies on magic. A highly fallible means in my opinion. Whether one is allergic or not, plants seem to be far more efficient. Don't you agree Headmaster?"

Cid nodded in agreement. "Yes, on that I absolutely agree. Now Airlia, would there be different herbs to make the same cures? So that if one is allergic to a particular ingredient, they might have another they can use?"

Airlia nodded with a smile. "Yes, it's no different than those who suffer from say nut allergies. Where they may be allergic to peanuts as opposed to say something that isn't shelled. With herbs, I can get multiple remedies out of any number of mixtures, though the more powerful ones are harder to say because my access to plants in Dollet was rather limited."

"That settles it. I want the draw points dismantled completely. Plants are simply a more self-sustainable resource," Norg declared. "Airlia, would you be willing to perhaps plant a large garden if I gave you a place here to do so? You would be given a budget to use whatever plants you like. You would also work with Kadowaki to teach her to use them."

Airlia smiled excitedly. "I would be delighted, but I have one very minor request… Would it be possible that in return I can have a room here in Garden for a longer term stay? I don't have a home to go back to really in Dollet, not that they could see past their selfish whims."

"Naturally you would you stay here. You would be given a proper apartment. I will be offering the same to Miss Tess when she returns. In exchange for the use of proper magic that doesn't require drawing," Norg stated. "Seriously, drawing magic is terribly tedious on our students."

Airlia nodded as she extended her hands. "I'm unable to draw magic, and in general unable to use it as you know. I'm sure that since I exist, there would be others like me who can't use it either. That's why I have this talisman on my neck. I'm sure if we ran into others like me, Tess would be happy to imbue that spell onto other talismans for them to have so they could never get hurt by misuse of magic."

Suddenly the intercom went off. "Headmaster Cid!" Quistis' voice could be heard. "Missiles just bounced off an invisible shield and exploded over the sea!"

Airlia looked at Cid in delight. "The shield held!" She turned to Norg. "That would be my friend, Tess, who set that shield through using the three main branches of magic. In place of wind, you have Lightning."

Norg nodded satisfactorily. "Now Cid, I thought you had her demoted. Shouldn't Xu be delivering that message?"

Cid nodded, frowning. "That may be the proof I need for my other suspicion. Norg, would I be able to leave Airlia here in your care while I deal with Quistis? Because it may be more than just a demotion coming her way if I'm right."

Norg nodded again. "You may. If it is as you think, have her arrested immediately."

Cid nodded as he left for the elevator and went up immediately to the office to find Quistis there, waiting for him expectantly. "So Quistis, why are you here? I demoted you after the incident in Dollet."

Quistis looked at him with a confused gaze. "I don't know what you mean Headmaster. I was simply letting you know about the missiles while Xu kept the other students calm."

Suddenly Xu ran into the office. "Headmaster! Missiles just bounced off a shield...and...oh Quisty, what are you doing here? I thought you were went to Galbadia to find Squall and the others."

Cid raised an eyebrow at the blonde SeeD. "So, what were you doing here indeed Quistis… And what's this about you going to Galbadia?"

"Um...I needed to find Squall. He hadn't returned. I was worried Headmaster. And I came back here and I was hoping maybe there'd be some record of contact from him. And Zell and Selphie too," Quistis said. She knew that Tess girl had been with them but left her out anyway.

Cid chuckled quietly. "Oh Quistis, ever hanging yourself on the proverbial noose. How long have you been feeding information to Galbadia? And about whom exactly."

"Well...I had to do something for my own future...Martine promised me a nice little cottage with a white picket fence, something I would obviously never get from Squall…" She moped.

Cid frowned. "Do you know what your actions have done Quistis?"

Quistis shook her head. "He told me we were getting rid of an evil sorceress. He told me she planned to enslave everyone. I had to help him. He said he loved me…"

The headmaster shook his head. "I truly feel bad for you Quistis. Did you know that the 'evil sorceress' as you put it was your Matron? Or that by giving him the movements of Squall on their return to Garden that you almost got an innocent girl killed?"

"He said there was a sorceress traveling with Squall who was another dangerous one," Quistis explained. "I just wanted to help protect the world. I didn't want to kill Matron...I didn't know…"

Cid nodded. "That's exactly as I figured. Airlia – who is with us right now – is an herbalist with an extreme knack for the gift because she cannot draw magic or use it. I know you didn't want to kill Matron. How long as Martine had his eyes on the girl from Dollet, the brunette." He had a feeling that Martine only stumbled onto Tess by accident.

"I...I don't know...I only recently started helping him within this last year," Quistis said. "After I met him while on leave...he said he loved me Headmaster…"

Cid sighed heavily. "There is much reparations that must be made to the young woman who is now with us for some time to come. She was almost killed by one of the soldiers that Martine sent to retrieve her. Airlia has an allergy to magic and it was infused in the bullet that struck her. Instead of sleep, it started to poison her, making it hard to breathe."

Quistis gasped. "I...I never wanted to kill any innocent people Headmaster...I promise I didn't...I just...I...I'm so sorry…"

The headmaster nodded. "Well as part of reparations, you will be part of her guard until Seifer feels it's safe enough for her to travel with him. You will also help her with planting the large herb garden that Norg just gave her permission to have. You will also get her a new travel attire of her choosing within reason. We will discuss any further needed reparations to be made after."

Quistis nodded, lowering her head in shame. "I loved him…"

Cid nodded in agreement. "I'm sure you did Quistis, but a man like him… he doesn't truly love. He uses then tosses them to the side the moment they lose their value. Now I need you to think during that time that he used you, did he ask you anything strange beyond peeking into my files every now and then."

"Strange? What do you mean by strange?" Quistis asked.

"Did he seem overly focused on any one topic?"

Quistis shrugged. "He seemed very interested in Squall, but all I really did was complain about him. And how he never seemed to notice me."

Cid nodded. "Now things make sense. He wanted to find a bullheaded mule – the subject of complaints gave him the way in. Dollet might have been a test to see how far Squall would go on his own. To see if he would actually go through with trying to kill the sorceress."

* * *

Tess led the way through the frozen plains of Trabia before coming to one of the forests between the two mountains to the east. "Through here," she said simply. She led the way through the forest before stopping in a seemingly empty clearing. She took a deep breath and lifted her arms, dropping the shield on the forest. Both forests vanished and left behind a beautiful, large mansion taking up the whole of the valley between the mountains.

Squall gaped openly at the mansion with the beautiful brickwork and the intricate stone and marble as it spanned over two stories tall, quite possibly three – floors or more. "Is that candy cane and gingerbread I see in there too?"

Tess went to the portion of house and broke off a small piece of ginger bread that instantly repaired itself. "Have a piece, it's perfectly good to eat. I was a child, practicing with my powers." She smiled. "This part was Elvoret's idea. The first part I built. He wanted me to see my powers could be good."

Squall gave a ghost of a smile as memories of the battle hit him. _Why am I thinking about this now? Remember Rinoa._ He popped the piece in his mouth and smiled. "It's delicious."

Selphie giggled gleefully at the culmination of everything she ever wanted when she was a kid. She broke off a small piece of candy cane. "Yummy!"

Tess rolled her eyes. "Did I just make a mistake giving her access to sugar?"

Squall nodded. "Yes, but candy cane is more mint than sugar. So we _might_ be okay."

Tess grabbed another piece of the gingerbread for herself and led the way inside the main house, the one for adults. "You may find other monsters here. Do not attack them, they will not attack you. Elvoret wanted me to have more protectors just in case. So I used my toys." She warned. As if on cue, a giant bear-like creature came into the room. "Ahh, Winnie, yes it's good to be home too. No, Elvoret will not be returning…"

Selphie looked at 'Winnie' and smiled. "Wow, a giant stuffed bear! He's amazing Tess!"

Tess smirked and whispered to Winnie who stalked over to Selphie and put it's large arms around her in a hug.

Selphie grinned like a little school girl as she eagerly returned the hug, happy to have made a new friend.

Winnie released the girl and went over to Squall and stretched out his arms to hug the brunette.

Squall put two hands out to halt the bear. "Sorry, I'm just… not much of a hugger."

The Bear ignored the protest and put his arms around the brunette, lifting him of the ground in a strong hug.

Squall groaned at the force of the hug. "Easy there… I'm just not a hugger I'm sorry." He hated saying the words "I'm sorry" but it was coming out a lot lately.

The Bear put the man down in front of a nearby mantle while his mistress chuckled. "Good boy Winnie." The mantle he placed Squall before had several photographs in beautiful wood frames.

Squall looked at the pictures and froze… There was an older boy next to a young version of Tess sharing the same red flaming hair.


	13. Disc 2 Part 3: Learning Responsibility

Author's Note: This is a compilation between Ceara Ivory and myself. We don't own Final Fantasy VIII!

Tears Of The Moon

Disc 2 Part 3:

Learning Responsibility

Squall picked up one of the frames as he looked at the older boy who clearly adored his little sister. He had no words. Before he had fought what he had done. He had insisted that Elvoret had attacked them first, and it had but...they could have run…

Tess saw what he was looking at and frowned. "That's Elvoret before the accident. I was practicing my magic one day. And he remembered a book that he remembered Mother having. He'd brought it with him. We decided to try out the spells inside it. He and I saw the spell at the same time. I decided to try it out but what we didn't know was...there was no way to reverse it. We forgot to look ahead."

Squall sighed heavily as he put the frame down, his voice coming out thicker than he had anticipated. "I'm sorry Tess. Truly, I had no idea…"

Selphie smiled sadly. "It wasn't your fault Tess…" Somehow she'd sensed what Tess was thinking. "It was an accident. One anyone could have made. And...I think Elvoret might have known the dangers he was facing when he chose to attack us and the Galbadian Soldiers."

Tess wiped the small tears that had leaked from her eyes. "I know...I'm no longer angry with you Squall. I forgive you…"

It was hard for him to believe that she had forgiven him just like that. Yet a face flashed in his mind, the dying brunette declaring her love. He put aside the uncertain feelings growing in him. He turned to Tess, "We should think about heading back to Garden soon. They'll be wondering where we are soon."

Tess nodded. "Yes, let's go…"

* * *

Airlia waited until Norg spoke, "It is safe to go back up little one. They will situate you in an apartment and in a few days when things settle down, we will begin the process of making the herb garden, and training the doctor in your arts."

The healer bowed, "Thank you Norg, for everything."

Norg bowed back. "Yes, and you for helping to give this Garden a better way to be self-sufficient. Self-sufficiency is always the more cost effective way."

Airlia went back to the headmaster's office where she saw a blond dressed in pink standing there. Moving into the room uneasily, she smiled when she saw Cid. "Norg said it was safe for me to come back up Headmaster."

Cid smiled at her. "Yes it is safe and Miss Trepe has something she'd like to say to you. You are within your rights to decide how she is dealt with. After all, you were nearly killed because of her actions."

Quistis knelt to the girl. "I am...sorry. I blindly followed a man for the promise of love. And you nearly paid the price for it."

Airlia nodded. She could tell this woman was truly very lonely. "Miss Trepe, you followed someone for a promise of love and it fell flat. Remember this if nothing else… Someone who love you for being you would never ask you to do things that feel wrong – even if only just a little. It's not like he sent you to get something while he gets a ring to propose. But asking you to relay information should have sent up some sort of message to you that this isn't right."

Quistis felt properly chastised for her actions. "You are right. I cannot defend my actions. I'm not trying to."

Airlia nodded. "I'm not trying to be mean about anything. I'm just trying to share what I've seen and learned in my time back in Dollet. I saw so many things that were … questionable … at best. I just don't want you getting hurt a second time like this. You already had my forgiveness considering you apologized for your actions. At least it shows that you won't do it again."

Cid nodded. "Well, that is taken care of. Miss Trepe, I know you will understand my decision to have Xu accompany you, everywhere for a while until you have regained my trust."

Quistis sighed but accepted the decision. "Yes sir."

Xu looked at Quistis. "So what was that thing the missiles bounced off of? The bouncing almost reminded me of a cartoon too."

Airlia smiled, "That was Tess using the Eidolons to form a shield since she couldn't be in two places at once. The three elementals formed a special barrier to ensure that the Garden stayed in one piece." She turned to Cid, "Norg mentioned that I was to get settled into Garden first and then he would see about giving me the space to grow herbs and plants. He eventually wants to become self-sustainable."

Cid smiled wryly. "Yes, that has long been a goal of his. We just couldn't figure out how to do it. I guess it never once occurred to either of us to put an actual garden into the Garden." He put a hand to his chin. "It also sounds like a very good undercover method. After all, who would suspect harmless gardeners?"

Airlia raised an eyebrow, "What is going on in that mind of yours Cid? And why do I have the feeling I'm involved in it…"

"Airlia, would you object to being the instructor of your very own class?" Cid asked.

She shook her head, "Not at all, at least not if you think I'm qualified. I know some may have… objections at being taught by a non SeeD instructor."

Cid smiled wider. "Who says you're not? This could work...yes, this could work rather well. I need to make a phone call. Xu, will you escort Miss Airlia to the dorm she and Tess shared while I work on preparing the apartment? And then move into a double dorm with Quistis. You will be her...babysitter until such time as I tell you otherwise."

Xu bowed deeply before turning to Airlia, "Shall we then?"

Airlia followed the woman to the old apartment where she gathered her meager belongings that had been there for the short time that she had actually been in Garden. She even saw the dress that Fujin and Quistis had given her to wear for that ball. "Okay Xu, I have everything."

Xu led her to the apartment that had been chosen for her on the third floor. She handed Airlia a key. "It's already furnished, but you're welcome to change anything. You could even have nails in the wall or even a grill."

Airlia smiled as she looked at the large apartment. "It's amazing Xu! Wow." She immediate went to the desk in the corner and set down her herbal kit. She knew the students were on the first floor. She looked at Xu, "Where is the library? I'd like to see about reading up on the landscape here… It'll tell me what plants are natural here and what may need some extra tender care to grow here."

Xu smiled. "It's down on the first floor. Go down the stairs and turn left. It's the blue path door on the right." She turned to Quistis, her face growing dark. "You and me need to talk."

Quistis winced as they deftly left the healer to set up her few belongings before going to explore the Garden. "Yes Xu?"

Xu hugged the other woman. "I just don't get it. Even for the love of a man. And you didn't even tell me anything was going on! I thought we were best friends? King and Queen of Cards."

Quistis hugged her back. "He had wanted me to keep things under wraps until he was ready to announce our relationship. I should have known better… But it just… for once it felt like someone loved me for being me. After all this time of loneliness and rejection, I had thought that maybe, finally I had found love."

Xu pulled away. "You _have_ love Quistis. It's not the kind you're talking about. But you have love here! You have me, your best friend. You have your friends from the orphanage, even Squall though he doesn't seem to remember. You have Cid, who loves you like a father. You have love here. And we all love you, just because you're you."

The blonde nodded. "I know, but lately everyone's been finding their other half or doing something incredibly amazing. Like Seifer is protecting Edea, Squall is protecting Tess. Airlia even got accepted without a second thought here. But me… I'm just left… behind like I always have been."

"Oh Quistis, why didn't you say you were feeling like this? You shouldn't have to suffer alone," Xu said. "Everyone feels that way from time to time. Now. How about you and me go to Balamb for some ice cream sundaes. My treat."

Quistis nodded, "I should really bring Airlia there too so we can get to know her better. Plus, I do owe her a new dress for the mess that was made of her current one from that attack."

Xu grinned big. "Okay, why don't you go ask her. I'll wait here."

The blonde SeeD walked back to the room and knocked on the door. "Airlia? We're going to Balamb to get some ice cream sundaes, want to join us?"

Airlia made her way to the door and opened it, "Sure. I've never had one." _She hadn't wanted to admit how alone she felt back in Dollet. There were people here who actually appreciated her and needed her._

Quistis led the way back to Xu who led the way to the city of Balamb. There they got in line at the outdoor ice cream parlor. "Okay, do we want to do this one big sundae or three individual sundaes?" Xu asked.

Quistis shook her head. "You and me will share at the very least. I don't need the calories of a whole sundae."

Airlia giggled, "How big is a sundae?"

Xu looked at the menu to refresh her memory. "A large sundae is a bowl about this big." She made a shape with her hands. "4-5 scoops of ice cream plus your toppings. A regular sundae here is about this big." She made a smaller shape. "Holds 3 scoops plus toppings. They also have a kid's size because what parent in their right mind would give their child three scoops of milk plus sugar?"

Airlia nodded with a giggle. "I'll try a kid's size, because I've never had one. This way I don't ruin my appetite for supper."

Xu nodded. "And Quistis and I will share a medium. Neither she or I need all the calories of a full sundae. And on the menu, you'll see your topping selections. A kid's size gets two toppings not counting the already included whipped cream and maraschino cherry."

Airlia nodded as they walked inside the small parlor. There were a bunch of tables set up with chairs around it, and a few bench seats. The trio went up to the counter to place their order. Airlia ended up picking out sprinkles and hot fudge for her toppings.

Quistis and Xu agreed on their three toppings of marshmallow, chocolate sprinkles, and fresh mango over top traditional vanilla ice cream. "Mmm, I haven't had ice cream in forever." Xu giggled.

Quistis agreed. Not even Martine would spring for ice cream for them. He always insisted on staying at the hotel. How could she have been so blind to him? "Let's go eat this before I take it to Galbadia Garden and dump it on their headmaster."

Airlia nodded as they took their ice cream to leave the small parlor when someone came running inside. Seeing the apparent distress on the young woman's face, she hurried over to her, setting aside her sundae. "What's wrong?"

"G...Galbadian Soldiers! Approaching fast!" The young woman cried.

Airlia paled but nodded. "Get everyone to Garden. We can defend from there." She reached for her pouch to realize with reluctance, that it wasn't on her hip. "Tess, where are you?" She whispered as the three ran out into the street, sweet treats forgotten as they tried to aid every last man, woman and child from the city. "Leave it behind if it's not important!"

Once the last of the citizens fled, they could just make out the edges of the boats pulling up to the harbor as they fled seeing the numbers of growing soldiers…

* * *

Tess was quiet through the trip back to Balamb, much like Squall had been on the way to Trabia. However she couldn't sit down. She had to maintain control of their cloud. "Before we get back to Balamb, Squall." She finally began. "I just want you to think about something in regards to our talk earlier."

Squall turned to look at Tess. He had been thinking… a lot about what had happened in Dollet. "Yes Tess?"

"What is love? What does it mean to love someone?" She said simply as they approached the island. "Hey! What's that?" She pointed.

He frowned as he looked below. "That's the people from Balamb… they're fleeing to Garden. What's going on?!"

Selphie shrieked. "Galbadian Warships! Attacking the town! We didn't think to shield the town!"

Tess glared at the ships racing towards her new home, though when she started to think of it as home, she didn't know. "I think not." She raised her arms to the sky and shot it downwards, aiming at the ships.

Squall watched as fire rained from the sky, hitting the ships, sinking most of them while others turned to flee. He also saw Quistis, Xu and Airlia fleeing from a group of soldiers. Jumping off the cloud, he drew his gunblade to strike – hitting one soldier and instantly killing him before they could realize what was going on.

"Squall!" Tess shouted. "Get out of the town!" She raised her arms before her. "Come Winds! Throw out the invaders!" A dark cloud darkened over the town as the wind picked up down on the ground. A funnel point began growing out from the dark cloud and became a giant tornado, completely under Tess' control.

Squall fled the village as he ran up to the three running women. "What are you three doing here anyways?"

Xu shook her head, "Run now, talk later. We need to make sure everyone gets to Garden for safety."

Quistis helped guide the rest of the stragglers inside just as the tornado hit the town. It picked up the soldiers there and carried them into the water before hitting the ships that were still there or fleeing. "Wow!" This was the power of a sorceress. It had to be. Yet, it was being used to save the people of the town.

Airlia nodded, "Yeah, that's my friend Tess. She's an amazing sorceress! She has done so much to help everyone, but yet there are those who would say she's a killer." She helped a small child who had gotten separated from her parents to the Garden so they might be reunited.

Tess finally brought the cloud to rest at the entrance to Balamb Garden. She looked at the damage her tornado had done. "Hmm, think they've learned their lesson?"

Selphie giggled. "If they haven't they're brain dead."

Tess nodded. "I think so too." She waved her hand and the tornado vanished into the ocean. "But I think I'll send back what's left of their army as a reminder." She flicked her hand and a small wave pushed the remains of the ships back towards Galbadia. "And after all, it's only polite to return things to their owner." She walked over to Squall and slapped him, albeit a lot gentler than normal, upside the head. "And you idiot! You could have been killed! And I would have been blamed!"

Squall shook his head. "I had to help them. Airlia was among them and who knows if they had more of those magic infused bullets."

Tess groaned. "Idiot. Let's just get inside. We should tell your headmaster." She looked to Airlia. "By the way, how did the shield work out?"

Airlia grinned. "Like a charm. Much has happened, and there's much to catch you up on Tess. But you're right, we should inform the headmaster first about this."

* * *

Xu led the big group of people heading towards the headmasters office. Cid was standing there frantic, having watched everything.

"Is everyone okay?" He panted. "Good call having the townsfolk come here. What happened?"

Airlia shook her head. "We're not even sure ourselves. We went to the ice cream parlor when someone came running in to tell everyone galbadian soldiers were coming into town. So Xu and Quistis said to get people to Garden and we took off running after making sure that everyone there had fled from Balamb."

Cid paced back and forth. "Galbadia must know the missiles didn't hit us. They're looking for the sorceress." He looked at Tess. "And anyone who they think might be a sorceress." He looked at Airlia. "Something must be done. We can't keep waiting for them to come after us."

Airlia shared a glance with her friend. "What if we took the fight to them then? Surely it would send enough of a message that they'll leave us alone?"

Tess shook her head. "How? Their army is much larger. All we can really do is fortify what we have. Make it so they can't attack us."

Selphie pondered. "How? More Guardian Shields?"

Tess shook her head. "I don't think we have enough. We'd be spread far too thin. We need something...we need to hide…" She appeared to be thinking of something.

Airlia bit her lip, "I'm worried about Seifer and Edea. Any word on them Headmaster?"

Cid shook his head. "Nothing, I'm afraid. I am glad he had the foresight to send you back here. You were safest here. Edea...I'm afraid is being a little erratic of late."

Tess suddenly stood up and walked out of the office without a word. Her mind was focused on something. She didn't even register anyone following her. She walked about the grounds before walking outside. She looked in the direction of the Fire Cavern. An idea was clearly coming to her.

Airlia looked at Tess, and knew with the determined look that she was up to something big. She opted to remain silent a look at Cid said he felt much the same way… Hiding was okay, but not a permanent solution.

Finally she spoke. "The Shumi Village is completely underground. I think we can do that here." She walked over to the Fire Cavern and glared her way past the guards.

Squall pondered what she could possibly be thinking or even talking about. "What do you mean? The Fire Cavern is full of lava. Building an underground city using the Fire Cavern would be impossible."

"Any more impossible than say a house made of candy and gingerbread?" She asked with a grin.

Airlia frowned before she understood. "Could we make tunnels for the cities not involved in the conflict, but who may be casualties? Could we do something like this for Trabia too?"

"Cid, I would like to put this in motion right away. Who do I need to speak to for permission?" Tess asked. "I think it's the best way. If Galbadia can't find us and I think they'd look underwater at the very least."

"I think it's a great idea Headmaster!" Selphie agreed. "She can do it. You should see her house!"

Cid nodded, "We need to go see Norg then. Follow me, all of you."

Everyone followed Cid to the basement level of Balamb Garden. Squall looked around the basement. "I never even knew this existed."

Tess looked at all the plants. "There's a Shumi here!"

Airlia smiled as she bowed in Norg's direction. "That would be Norg, he is the financial backing of Garden. Norg, this is my friend, Tess."

Tess bowed low. "Honorable Shumi Norg, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Sorceress Tessaryn and my brother and I owe your people much respect for how you helped us when I was young."

Squall looked at Selphie who shrugged. Selphie had no idea what Shumis were or how Tess was involved with their kind. They sure were strange looking.

Norg smiled as he bowed in return. "I remember you young Tessaryn. You have grown into an amazing sorceress with a bounty of knowledge. The many young people with you can benefit to learn from you."

"I come with a way to protect Balamb Garden and the townsfolk from further harassment from...anyone," Tess began. "I wish to create an underground paradise, similar to the design of **the** village." She was careful not to say the Shumi Village to protect their secrecy. "I would use the Fire Cavern to create a pathway out of and thus into the school. The Fire Cavern is already there. Creating a second cave would defeat the purpose."

Norg thought about it, "Yes, that would be beneficial to protect our people until such time it's no longer necessary. But we will need to find a way to make a garden function underground. It would negate what you're doing if we have to import food."

"If I can create a home out of sugar and cake, I can make an underground garden. I can simulate everything below the ground that is above the ground," Tess promised.

Norg nodded. "Then we are in agreement. Do what you must. But at some point, we will need to contend with them – we can't always hide under the ground – we will have to do it together. I will need to bring Seifer and Edea back to Garden so we can plan this out. It may be beneficial for her."

Tess bowed low. "I will begin now. I will come back to Garden when I am ready to start moving people in. Cid, this is going to sound like a big job, but can you send the townspeople back to what is left of their homes, though I think you will see that the tornado didn't touch any of the houses there. They should get their belongings."

Cid nodded, "Absolutely. I know that today they had to run without anything because of the immediate threat. Now, they can take their time evacuating. I will send out multiple trams all loaded with SeeDs to aid in any heavy lifting necessary."

Tess looked at Squall. "Come with me. I will need some help I think."

Squall didn't argue much to the surprise of...everyone. "Alright." He followed Tess out.


	14. Disc 2 Part 4: Safety Measures

Author's Note: This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and myself. We don't own Final Fantasy VIII!

Tears Of The Moon

Disc 2 Part 4:

Safety Measures

Cid watched as Tess and Squall left the area to begin preparing the underground city. He turned to Selphie, "I would like you to go with Xu and Quistis to ensure the evacuation of Balamb moves smoothly. Please work together as a team and this will go smoothly." She nodded as Xu and Quistis came up to the perky blonde.

Xu agreed. "Yes, let's go help with the move." On the way out, "Do you really think Tess can build an entire underground city?"

Selphie giggled and nodded, "Of course she can! I saw her house! It started out as being made of gingerbread and candycanes!"

As the talk faded, Cid turned to Airlia. "I need you, Irvine and Zell to go and find Seifer, Edea, Fujin and Raijin. I don't want them out there while Martine hunts down any sorceresses! Then there's the matter of Fury's hatred because of Rinoa's unfortunate death." He pulled out a world map and pointed to an island familiar to both Zell and Irvine.

"That's the orphanage where we all grew up!" Irvine stated as Zell grinned widely.

Cid nodded, "Yes. The last communication from Seifer was his intention to head there. I have a ship docked at Balamb to take you there to see if there's any idea where Edea has gone. I can only hope it will help."

Airlia nodded, the feeling blooming in her chest at the thought of seeing the blond man before remembering how he sent her away with them. It had been for the best, but it still hurt… It felt like… like he wasn't interested in protecting her anymore. Like he was okay with throwing her away just like everyone in Dollet had. She put the feeling away, not sure of why it should matter to her. She didn't love him… it was impossible for her to love him… wasn't it? So why did it felt like she does?

* * *

Tess' first move when they entered the cave was to find Ifrit's hollow, where she knew he had once rested. She could feel the power drawing her to it. "This hole here…" she said simply. "Will make a good place for a staircase."

Squall nodded as he watched her move her hand, forming stairs to go down into the depths of the earth. "Will we find a water source here? I know you can make a lot, but water is one thing that should be natural and not sorcery based."

Tess looked at Squall. "Squall, what is just a little east of our location?" She asked as if it was the most obvious question.

He nodded, "I know the ocean is nearby, but the ocean is salt water, not drinking water or water for plants."

She raised a finger. "Ahh, but how does Balamb Garden and the town get their water?"

He nodded, "Right, I just wanted to make sure we can tap into it since I wasn't sure where the underground water extends to is all."

She nodded understandably. "That is exactly what I'll be looking for down here." She led the way down the stairs. She sent her power through the underground seeking out the freshwater source. The staircase formed as they walked down it further and further. Finally she stopped and held up her hand. "What do you smell?"

He smelled the air, "I smell moisture. We're close to the water I think, but is it salt or drinking…"

Tess stopped at a wall of earth. "I think, if I'm correct...because it's also very easy to breathe down here." She waved her hand and a doorway formed, leading into a large, expansive cavern. In the center of the cave was a decent-sized, crystal clear lake of water.

Squall smiled as he smelled the air again. Without the filter of dirt, it told him that the water was drinking water. "This makes things easier. Now, we should probably start with a wide cavern so that we can make a giant Garden to house everyone."

Tess grinned. "This won't take too long...I hope." She waved her hands, beginning by making the cave much larger. She waved her hand at the ceiling and it seemed to vanish to reveal blue sky and sunshine.

Squall watched as the cavern expanded, and the sky showed sunshine and clear skies. "What did you do? Is it natural sunlight where the sky above shows here as it would normally?"

She waved her hand in a so-so motion. "I sort of made a large, extremely thick piece of one-way glass. We can see up and out. No one can see down here though. We they look, all they'll see is grass and woods. Little kids need sunlight to play in. And Airlia's garden will need sunlight too. The lake will provide us with both drinking water and rain. It should also be a constant source of meat. The sediment from the earth no doubt filters out the salt. I try to work naturally as much as I can. Less energy use involved."

Squall nodded as he then thought about the structure of Garden. It was impractical at best. "Garden should extend down into the ground, rather than up like before. Hm… I should have brought paper and a pencil to try and sketch out ideas for this so you don't use too much energy making something for it to only not work."

Tess grinned. "Actually, I have an idea…" She held out her hands towards where she knew Balamb Garden was, indicated by the large...butt in the still solid earth ceiling that she had left untouched, and made a pulling-down motion. Gently, Balamb Garden lowered into the cavern until the tip touched the top of the cave and the butt touched the bottom. Taking a deep breath, she pushed down with her hands, using her power to gently, ever-so-gently, push the basement level of the Garden down into the ground, leaving Norg his private home a secret. She wiped her brow. "That part is done. Squall, you should go check on Cid. I'm sure the rest of the inhabitants are helping the refugees. Which was the idea."

Squall nodded as he ran inside the Garden and started to check on the refugees who had brought only items they really needed. Things like beds unless they were precious heirlooms weren't needed as they were provided already. And as people were slowly being sorted out, they were setting out cots in the Quad for them to rest on until everyone was settled at last.

* * *

Airlia's feelings of trepidation weren't eased until she met the people manning the small ship. She bowed at the waist, "I'm Airlia, this is Irvine," She indicated the long coated marksman, "and this is Zell." She indicated the fighter who stood close to her, both men sizing up the crew of the vessel.

Zell gave his usual wave in greeting. The men in white stepped forward. "Cid told us of your mission. We will find Edea and bring her home to him. Whether she likes it or not." He quipped at the end.

Airlia frowned, "We're not going to kidnap anyone. There's always a way to make someone come willingly without threats or empty promises." This man in white set her nerves on edge for some reason.

A young woman in a white skirt came forward. "He's joking. My name is Ellone. What's your name?"

Each of them gave their names, though Zell and Irvine's attitudes certainly changed the moment this woman came out to see them. Irvine… for once… wasn't hitting on any female who breathed.

"Mama Edea will no doubt come willingly with us," Ellone told her. "And they would never really kidnap anyone. He really was just kidding." She said to Airlia. "Laughter can be good most of the time."

The brunette nodded, "I just wanted to be sure… because of how the situation has changed. Galbadia is going after any and all sorceresses perceived or not, and frightening her will only make it worse."

The White SeeD laughed. "Frightened? Of Mama Edea? She raised us all. When our parents were killed in the War with Esthar. Come, her orphanage is in Centra. It'll take us time to get there. I'd say a few days at least."

Airlia nodded as they boarded the ship before it departed heading north. The White SeeD offered a friendly smile. "We're going north to avoid any interactions with Galbadia possible. Going south unfortunately escalates the chances and we'd rather not fight if we don't have to." She only nodded as the craft began moving steadily through the water.

* * *

Quistis had been absolutely stunned when the Garden began to sink into the ground. She'd been sure something terrible was about to happen. Until the sinking stopped, entirely. She saw Squall run in. "Squall, what just happened?"

Squall pointed outside. "Go look. It's amazing!"

Quistis ran outside the Garden and gasped. It looked like a cave but she could see the sky and the sun. She saw a lake teeming with fish of all kinds, many of them edible. "Oh my…" She gasped when she saw Tess over in a corner creating a greenhouse and a large garden made for fruits, vegetables and herbs. She watched as after that was done, Tess proceeded to create sconces on the wall for additional light in the cave where the sun didn't touch.

Quistis looked at the sorceress and smiled. "It's beautiful! How?"

Tess looked at her and in waved her hand in another small corner, creating a place for children to play outside, including a smaller version of her candy and cake sweet house. She smiled at Quistis. "Been doing this for 500 years, I've had a lot of practice."

Quistis nodded, feeling regret again for her actions, "What can I do to help?"

Tess thought. "I would like to build an irrigation system from the lake to Airlia's garden. It will grow better that way."

She nodded, "You just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

Tess considered. "Will the people accept what I have done for them? Can you help them accept it?"

Quistis's blue eyes widened, "I will do my best, but there will always be a few idiots in the mix. You know how people are. Kids are always understanding, even if a little confused and frightened early on. It's the adults you have to watch out for more."

"Speaking of the children," Tess said. "Go get them so their parents can get things sorted out. They can play and...have a little nosh." She turned and went back to her work. Using a finger she drew a narrow passage from the lake to the garden and little passages throughout to keep the soil just moist enough to accommodate many plants. A wave of her hands around her created a cobblestone square surrounding the lake. "Hmmm...just one thing missing…" She thought to herself. "Ha, I know." She went to the lake and with a few motions created a fountain that looked exactly like Leviathan.

Quistis was in awe of the beautiful fountain as she ducked inside to gather the children. She also got the owners of the ice cream parlor, who took care of the sweetstore above in Balamb. "Why don't we go outside and play a little?" The large group of kids went outside, at first still uneasy because of the shaking, but it quickly melted away to awe as they saw the playground, the lake, the blue skies and sunlight.

Tess was just finishing with the children's play area, creating a second playground mostly filled with shallow water. Jets spurted water into the air like a sprinkler system. She smartly partitioned this off with a door and a lock that only an adult could reach. She'd used her energy to make a safety barrier around the lake but the kids would only be able to get in here if they had an adult with them. "Well kids, what are you waiting for? Go nuts!"

Quistis laughed as the kids rushed the play area, watching them go crazy over the water sprinkler, the slide and the monkey bars. More importantly though to her, they were having fun. _Yes, this is what a Garden is about. Keeping kids and their families safe from war and strife. _Quistis mused silently as she went in to check on the adults.

* * *

It had taken two days of straight sailing to get to the Centra Islands where Edea's house was supposed to be. Once they came closer to shore, Zell got more antsy. "I can't wait to see Matron!"

Irvine however, became worried. "Will she remember that we tried to kill her?"

Airlia shook her head, "It won't matter so long as we behave and as long as you two apologize to her. I'm sure that once we explain everything, they will come with us back to Balamb."

The walk was slow as a small house partially in ruins came into view. She smiled as she smelled the sweet flower scent and… _his _scent. "They're here. I smell it…"

Ellone took in the deep familiar scent of her old home. "It feels good to be back, even if it does look like a bomb hit it."

Airlia stepped forward, "Hello? Seifer? Edea? Anyone?" She was nervous, what if they just missed them?

Edea came out, her eyes were red and puffy. She'd been downright depressed since the incident at the parade. _How could I attack one of my children? How could I kill that innocent young girl?_ "Hello..."

Airlia smiled with relief that her sense of smell hadn't been wrong… "Edea, Headmaster Cid needs all of us to return to Garden. Galbadia is launching an all out attack… on every other Garden. One of the soldiers nearly killed me in the process."

Edea gasped. "But I can't... I'm too dangerous to be around... You saw what I did!" Her breath hitched. "What if I hurt the children there? What if I attack my own husband?"

Airlia shook her head. "You won't. I know at the parade you lost control because you were in danger. That's something no one can blame you for. Galbadia is after every sorceress and anyone who may be one…I can't… I won't let them hurt Tess and I won't let them hurt you. And as far as your powers in general sparking in that area, I think it has to do with something else. I don't know what at the moment, but it's the only thing I've got. So, I'm running with it. Please, trust me. I know Seifer won't let anyone hurt you."

Edea sniffed a little before calling into the house. "Seifer... Airlia is here!"

Seifer came out with a worn and exhausted Fujin and Raijin. It was apparent the three had been running with Edea for some time. He gave her an exhausted smile. Turning to Zell and Irvine he frowned, "Where the hell is Squall?"

Zell came up and put a hand behind his head, laughing nervously. "Squall… He's with Tess right now moving our Garden below ground where we'll be safe to plan a counterattack. They have now sent three attacks at Garden. One almost blew us up, another almost invaded Balamb and the other one…" He didn't want to say it. He knew what Seifer would say and do…

Fujin's look was enough to make the words tumble out of his mouth, "It almost killed Airlia with a magically infused bullet."

Seifer growled. "What!? Squall let her get hurt?!" He put a hand to the hilt of his sword. "I'll kill him!"

Irvine and Zell both shook their heads. "Not necessary! He's got his head out of his ass now." Zell assured him. "Now we need to go. I want to see the Garden!"


	15. Disc 2 Part 5: Plans Made

Author's Note: This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and myself. We don't own Final Fantasy VIII!

Tears Of The Moon

Disc 2 Part 5:

Plans Made

The group was back on the boat and heading towards Garden while Airlia stared out at the ocean. Something was bothering her, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. _What had set Edea off back in the hotel… There had been no threat to her there… _

Fujin saw her friend just watching the ocean and walked over to her. "**Thinking**?"

Airlia blinked and turned to Fujin. "Yeah… I just wish I knew what had bothered us at the hotel… Something was different there."

"Seifer?" Fujin asked, obviously sensing another problem there.

Airlia tried to waive off the worry. "Not necessarily… I know he did what he did to protect me. But there was something else… I can't put my finger on it… but it was familiar."

Raijin came over and joined them. "Seifer was really worried about ya, ya know?"

Airlia fought the blush that rose to her cheeks. "What?"

"He said something was wrong with Edea and worried he might have to hurt her if she tried to hurt you like she tried to hurt Squall," Raijin explained. "He likes ya a lot. But Edea is like his mother. He didn't want to have to choose."

Airlia smiled with tinted cheeks, "Yeah… I was worried for you guys too. I knew with Galbadia targeting me, if we were traveling together… would they have gone after us with an entire army like they were with Balamb Garden?"

Edea came over, having heard some of the conversation. "Yes. They would have. Galbadia Garden is targeting all sorceresses and anyone who might be a sorceress. Fury Caraway is now helping them. President Deling is trying to stem the tide because he said I only attacked because I was threatened. But...there is only so much he can do."

Airlia nodded. "But that's the weird thing about me… I don't know how they might consider me a sorceress. I can't use magic because I'm allergic to it."

"I wonder," Edea said. "Is it just the same magic everyone else around you uses and draws?"

Airlia shrugged. "I don't know and I'm afraid to try because of how severe my reactions are to the magic. Think of whatever it should do and amp it ten times. Sleep would kill me because it would paralyze my lungs."

Edea put a hand to the medallion around her neck. "And yet, you can handle this?"

Airlia blinked as she thought about it. "I assume it's because it's on the amulet, and not on me. And it's never directly touched my skin, unlike the bullet that went in my shoulder."

Edea seemed to be considering the matter. "Some people, they have allergies to say...corn or eggs."

Airlia nodded as she seemed to consider the same thought as she removed the pendant from her neck. "Healing magic only gives me rashes, if you have healing magic… try it. I'm afraid of any of the others… of what they will do if we're wrong."

"These allergies are not often caused by the food themselves but how they are produced. For example, the pesticides used on the corn." Edea said. "These people later find that if the corn has not been touched by any chemicals of any kind. They can eat it just fine. The magic used by your friends is highly refined and modified. It's, in essence, fake in every meaning of the word. Hot dogs as opposed to a fine beef steak."

Airlia nodded. "Maybe it is just an allergy to fake magic… I'd like to try it… but know that when I'm around others, I will have to continue to wear my pendant because of how many use fake magic."

Edea grinned. "There's a very simple test. Simply put the pendant next to your skin. If you are allergic to all magic, you will likely experience a reaction. There's magic all over this. If you are simply allergic to the synthetic stuff, you will be fine."

Airlia nodded as she picked up the pendant by the chain and put the charm in her hand. After a moment, she looked at her hand to see no reaction. "It really is… it's that I'm allergic to fake magic rather than real magic…" She smiled in relief as she put the pendant from her friend back on, no longer worried about if it touched her skin.

Edea shrugged. "I really don't know. I know I was allergic to the synthetics when they first came out. I eventually built up an immunity to the allergy. Ellone was and is still highly allergic to most synthetics but not all. But she and I can both touch the natural magic. I can use it of course."

Airlia nodded, "I just don't understand. I'm not a sorceress… I'm just an herbalist with a knack, as you saw, for plants and scents. With plants though, you have to refine your sense of smell since so many look similar but can be completely different."

Edea's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "How long have you worked with plants? Do you remember ever feeling any sort of connection?"

Airlia shrugged, "Ever since I can remember. Even as a little girl growing up with my parents I've always had a fondness for plants. Then one day the children of Dollet were to try and draw magic to see who would be sent to Galbadia Garden to be trained as SeeDs… I was the only one who couldn't draw magic. And when someone tried to share the magic, it burned me. It then turned into a torment as they would cast things like poison to try and give me a stomach ailment – you know how bratty kids can be – and it really made me sick. Someone tried using a drawn Esuna and it nearly killed me as it complicated the poison spell. Luckily there was an antidotal herb near by… it was what saved my life that day."

Edea thought about the answer. "Hmmm, do you know how many sorceresses there are in the world?"

Airlia shook her head. "I've only known of Tess for a while, then I met you recently… And you basically told me Ellone is a sorceress… Those are the only ones I know of. People didn't really talk to me much in Dollet except for their sickening potion requests."

Edea smiled. "There's actually a lot more than you know. The reason so few know about it, is their magic does not manifest the way traditional sorceresses manifest their magic. They don't even know they have the magic. They know they can't touch the synthetic magic. They don't know why. It shows up in...say their hobbies or skills. For example, I know a smith sorceress in Deling City. Any weapon she forges, any armor, is of the highest quality. But the weapon and armor is only as special as the amount of effort she puts into it. These are called Ambients."

Seifer frowned as he came around the corner. "Edea has had these suspicions for a while, but I couldn't answer all of her questions. But know this, I will protect you Airlia, no matter what. It does explain though, why that guy came after you in Dollet. Do you know Martine of Galbadia?"

Airlia frowned as she thought about it. "What does he look like?"

"Oh blonde hair, blue coat, about mid 40s maybe," Seifer described. "Big chip on his shoulder."

Airlia thought about it before nodding. "Yeah, I think I remember him. He tried to buy one of my potions, and tried to special request one for um…" She couldn't say it, but her blush spoke of much. "Suffice to say I made the potion as requested, but I charged him triple because it's a special order for something that isn't medical related. I do such and charge more for non medicinal potions so that I may give medicinal potions to those who need it for a singular gil in charge. That might have been what gave him the chip on his shoulder..."

Seifer nodded. "Yeah. What did he want it for?"

She shook her head. "He wouldn't say, and honestly with what it does, it's nothing that I'd want to know." The herbalist ducked her head down to hide her embarrassment.

Edea shook her head. "That man is a horror! He despises anything different from his ideal person. He especially hates natural magic users."

Airlia frowned, "Why would he though? It makes no sense."

"I have no idea to be honest," Edea confessed. "That is just how he feels."

"**Hate**! **Illogical**!" Fujin stated.

The herbalist nodded, "Hate is always illogical. But are there other sorceresses, spirits I mean, like you and Tess?"

"I think I know of one other, but she was imprisoned in a deep sleep, 17 years ago..." Edea said.

Airlia frowned… "Seventeen years ago? How horrible… Do you know where she's imprisoned? Maybe if we free her and bring her to the others… Then we can deal with all of this stupid bigotry for good."

Edea shook her head. "I don't know. She was last in Esthar and I don't know where they imprisoned her. But we should get back to Cid first. We can plan from there."

Airlia nodded as the remains of Balamb came into view. "Don't fear for the state of Balamb and Garden currently. This is but an illusion to make Martine think they have finally been destroyed as he wanted… I'll lead you to where they are."

Once they were docked, everyone including Ellone and the White SeeDs got off the ship as they were led to the fire cave. Going down the path that Tess made for them, they found that the actual Garden was part of the wide expanse as everyone gawked at the redesigned town.

Tess felt her friend's return and ran to join them. Squall was with her. For some reason he rarely left her side anymore. "Airlia, you're back!"

Airlia nodded, "There's much to talk about, but let's get a look at what you've done! It's amazing!"

"Okay well here's the entrance, as we enter, first look up," Tess instructed.

Fujin reacted first. "Wow…"

Raijin gaped, "That's amazing ya know?!"

Edea smiled, "It's beautiful Tess."

"And you can only see up from down here. No one above can see down. I worried a full illusion could still be found so I still wanted a barrier. The glass combined with sunlight will give us a terrarium effect." Tess pointed to the left of the entrance. "For your garden. I also added an irrigation system hidden beneath the walkway so no one would trip over the gaps."

Airlia grinned, "Thank you Tess! It's perfect. I can get to that right away!"

Seifer frowned, "Speaking of trips in another way… Squall what's this I'm hearing about with what happened on your trip back to Garden while Airlia was in your care?"

Squall looked down. "I let my personal feelings get in the way of my duty. I was still upset about Rinoa and I wrongfully put the blame for her death on Airlia. I was wrong and I deeply regret what happened."

Seifer nodded, seeing the regret was actually there, instead of the normally dour attitude. "Just don't let it ever happen again. That's all I'm going to say about it."

"Come on, come on!" Tess urged finally. "The past is the past. Come, come! I made the Garden wider to fit more apartments for the people. Over in that part of the cave is a business district for people to work. Currently, I've been working on a quick transport to Trabia from under here." She pointed at an "UNDER CONSTRUCTION" sign. "Once that is finished we'll have access to trade and no one else will know we're here."

Airlia smiled as Edea nodded approvingly. "Very creative. You pulled this all of out of your hat so to speak then?"

"I grew up a sorceress, born one, and 500 years is a long time to practice," Tess explained. "My brother made me practice after...but that's the past. Edea, over here, I built a place for adults to relax. A hot tub and a small bar, even a workout area. No children can get in."

Irvine grinned, "Well there's a place you'll find me often when I'm not working. Speaking of working… is there a place where I can practice my sniper skills, so they don't get rusty."

"There is a large training area for SeeDs and Cadets. A real training area this time. Not just letting loose a flood of monsters," Tess explained. "The relaxation area has a public fitness area that has the normal machines. The Training Area is inside, where the old training area used to be. It has the same machines but also has the appropriate training facilities for Swordplay, a firing range, etc."

Seifer grinned as he turned to Squall, "Want to train together again with our gunblades? Not to harm but to ensure we are both strong enough to protect the ones we care about."

Squall nodded. "Yes. But it would be rude to leave the tour now. Tess has worked very hard on all of this." He whispered. "And she's still getting a lot of flack for it. She practically saved all our hides and many of the adults still hate her. The kids love her, but if you'll look at the kid's play area, you'll know why. And their parents won't let them around her."

Seifer frowned. Edea was his Matron, but she was a good sorceress – even with that situation with Squall back at Deling. If Airlia really was a natural ambient sorceress, she was as gentle as anyone he has ever met. Airlia took to Tess right away and he could see why. He had to find a way to make people understand the danger current required that these measures be taken. A smirk came to his lips as he thought of that very way. "Squall, can you do a gathering so all of the adults can show up at the Quad? I've got an idea that should lessen that flack severely."

Squall nodded. "I will do that." He went to the center of the entrance courtyard to Garden. In the center was a bell that Tess had installed for the purpose of calling everyone together. He grabbed the roped and pulled several times. The bell rang out, echoing through the cave.

As Seifer led the way into the quad, he explained his idea to Tess. "People sometimes need a show and tell. To show them why this was done. We will address the latent reason afterwards. And there will be some who hate just for the sake of hating. Those we will be able to pick out right away and deal with them."

"You act as if I care what they think," Tess said sharply, reverting back to her, stupid humans attitude. "Humans hate what they don't understand."

Seifer nodded, "It's not just about you right now though. If there are those who have latent hate for the sorceress, it will transfer to Edea and to Airlia whom is an ambient sorceress. We will show them that the lack of knowledge about how good Sorceresses really are will only serve to isolate them instead of making them allies."

"So she knows now? I knew but...I didn't want her to face the hatred I do," Tess said. "I've only touched synthetic magic once. It burned."

Airlia nodded, "We figured it out while I was on the boat. Thank you for protecting me until I was able to understand the truth. But you're not alone now, you haven't been alone since becoming my friend. Now we will deal with the bigotry here so that people understand. And when they understand it – they will not hate as much. Showing their safety in danger should be a key point in understanding doing what was necessary to ensure the survival of life itself."

Tess sighed. "I hope so. Quistis has been trying but…"

Squall looked out among the people who gathered. Adults and children alike. "Airlia, will you take the children back over to the play area. They shouldn't have to hear this adult talk."

Airlia nodded, hearing the unspoken request of trying to keep her out of the fray since most didn't know of her, let alone who she usually kept company with. "Right." She went into the crowd and gently gathered the kids with Xu and Quistis' help. "Now that they're all outside, stay with Edea and Tess. This could get ugly. If there's any who are just hateful… please… make sure to remove them before it turns to a mob."

Squall promised. "I will." He waited until Airlia was gone with the children, Xu,and Quistis. "People of Balamb, we seem to have a small problem."

There was a murmur among the group as they stood together. One man shouted, "You're damn right we do! Why the hell are we following a sorceress?! They're evil! They're not like us!"

"This Sorceress, Tess, has done nothing to harm anyone, save for the bastards who attacked us," Squall said. "She then gave us this beautiful place to live and work as normal while protected."

A woman scoffed, "But they're the reasons we're being attacked! Just give them over to them and it'll go away!"

Cid came down the elevator and saw the crowd there. He'd heard the hateful vitriol as well and was sick of it. "So we should turn over an innocent young woman to possibly be killed for no other reason than being born with a special sort of magic?"

The woman glared at him. "I know personally that Martine wants that girl, so giving up the source of his chase and he will play with his new toy and leave us alone to live in peace!"

"And...how do you know this so personally madam?" Cid asked. "Should I give him my wife too to play with? My wife who raised a houseful of orphaned children out of the love in her heart? She's a sorceress too."

She paled. She hadn't meant to spill all of it, so she scrambled to cover it up. "I heard it from some of those soldiers who first came to town. They were muttering angrily about having to fetch a woman regardless of what it took."

Quistis had returned and was standing just outside of the group. "That's odd. Because we managed to get everyone safely here before the soldiers landed I thought. I also think I remember you madam. Mr Martine's secretary, right?"

The woman backed up, trying to get to the guy that was just angry. "No, you must have me confused with someone else. And I meant before the soldiers landed… A few came through before that all of whom were very angry."

Tess shot a look at the woman and knew the truth. Quickly, she flicked her hand so that the woman's hands and wrists came together and pulled on an invisible string, towards her and the headmaster.

Seifer frowned deeply. This was a bigger task than he first thought… Especially if any of Martine's people were among them. "Headmaster, I recommend that for now she be confined to a jail cell while we figure out just how much information she has been sending Martine."

Tess looked at the woman. "I recognize you too. Remember, we were at Galbadia Garden not too long ago." She stated. "Headmaster, I will seal the Fire Cavern so that only our people can go in and out."

Squall looked back out among the angry haters. "See, she's doing everything in her power to protect us! Even though she knows how much you despise her!"

One woman, younger – about sixteen years old, so an adult by their rules, but not a cadet stepped forward. "You don't look so different from us. For me, most of it was shock from the attack to the sudden shift in my home that had been in my family for generations. But seeing this." She made a sweeping motion, "It shows me how much you care, when clearly you should have no reason to. I want to be the first to say.. Thank you."

Tess felt her chest shudder to hear those words. She'd never heard them before. "I just wanted to help."

Others took a lesson from the young woman before nodding, and agreeing to their thanks. While one man came forward. "I know that this is the best solution, I just wish we could have been asked for input, or suggestions… then it wouldn't feel like it was all taken out of our hands so completely. Yes, there are some." He looked back at the angry man, "Who are just dumb and don't want to change. But for the sake of being safe, if we had done a vote on it, like when we vote on a bylaw then it would have likely come out to this anyways and it wouldn't have been so jarring for many."

Squall nodded while Headmaster Cid stepped forward. "I know this was a big change, made with no input from anyone. We feared there wouldn't be time to do this the way we normally would. We needed to get everyone safe as quickly as possible. Just a few hours before Galbadia Soldiers attacked, missiles nearly hit the Garden. Thankfully Tess was able to have a shield ready to bounce them off of us but…"

"It needed to be a solution that would stop them attacking at all," Tess said. "They think both the school and city have been destroyed. Only we can see the sky and the sun. They can't see us. They can't attack a city if they don't know it even exists. But nothing is set in stone. If there's something that you want changed or added down here, I can do it. Easy. I've been doing it for 500 years. I just wanted you to have something to move into and enjoy right away."

Selphie hugged Tess. "Well, I love it personally. The training area is much better and when the tunnel is done, I'll be able to go see my Trabian friends all the time. And the hot tub...is awesome."

Tess smiled as she hugged the woman back. "I'm glad. I'm working as fast as I can to make the connection because I fear for them too. But do you all understand why we had to do this so suddenly now? I can't protect everyone all at once. I can only do what's in the area…"

Even the angry man from before settled at the glares he received. "Yeah, I get it. Just wish we could have had input, but Headmaster Cid is right."

Headmaster Cid nodded, satisfied that perhaps his sorceresses wouldn't have to deal with much more hate. "That being said. We will be opening up many classes for the people while we're down here. After all, the children should be going to school too. Learning their 3 R's at the very least. You've all likely noticed the greenhouse and the gardens? Miss Airlia has agreed to teach anyone who wants to learn how to grow their own herbs, vegetables, fruits, and flowers."

Seifer shared a small smile with Edea at the change in personalities with the one woman gone from the crowd. It gave him hope that maybe others will be so understanding and that Sorceresses won't be so reviled.


	16. Disc 2 Part 6: Questions

Author's Note: This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and myself. We don't own Final Fantasy VIII!

Tears Of The Moon

Disc 2 Part 6:

Questions

Airlia tossed and turned in her slumber, pain evident in her face as she moaned uneasily.

* * *

_A woman with long red hair and emerald green eyes glared angrily out at the growing crowd. "You said you wanted me to be your leader! You said you wanted me to help you! Instead you merely used me for my powers! Now that I've refused to do your wishes. You shall never find my daughter! You shall never lay a hand on her!" _

_She ran into her chamber where a man, a knight apparently, was standing, looking longingly at the slumbering child. "I must protect her so that no one knows who she really is…" Waving a hand over her, she knew that the child's appearance would be different to others. "My love, take her to our friends far from here. Please, beg them to change her name so that no one knows she is my daughter."_

_He nodded as he took the child and ran from the palace using a hidden passage that only they knew off. On his steed, he fled to a land that couldn't be seen…_

* * *

Airlia shot upright as she put a hand to her head. "Who was that? More importantly, why does it feel so familiar?" She got up, and put the instructor's uniform that had been waiting for her in her apartment. Having dressed, she left to go attend to the garden to find the plants were growing strong. For some reason, when she planted them, and hoped they would do well – yet they took better than she thought and far faster which didn't really alarm her as they should have.

The plants seemed to hear her approaching and seemed to turn towards her. "The plants love you Airlia," Tess said as she worked on an area of the town adjacent to the garden.

Airlia nodded, "And I love the plants. Tess, do you ever have… strange dreams?" She knew that she could trust Tess without any question, ever. She also knew her friend would never judge her strange dreams.

"All the time," Tess answered with a laugh. "Just last night, I dreamed I was flying on my cloud, normal right? Well suddenly this big purple dragon came swooping down from the skies and dancing an odd little jig.."

Airlia giggled before turning sorrowful. "I had a dream of a woman with long red hair and these piercing emerald eyes. She was apparently in charge of this strange looking town and they were turning on her. She ran in to her apparent husband/lover and told him to take Maribel away and have them change her name… Since the child was sleeping, she waved a hand over her to change her looks… I don't know why… it hurt though."

Tess frowned and sighed. "That is an odd dream indeed. This town, what did it look like?"

Airlia shook her head, "I didn't see much of it, but the buildings seemed to be blue and green… It could have been the way the light was reflecting off of the glass though. I wish I knew what it meant."

Another young woman, Ellone, joined them. "Blue and green buildings...those are most common in xenophobic Esthar…"

"Esthar?" Squall asked as he and Seifer came out of the Garden, having just finished a rousing sparring session. "The city who pretty much instigated the Sorceress War?"

Ellone nodded. "The same. I actually needed to talk to all of you concerning that, if I might."

Airlia nodded as Seifer came over to her, seeing the wariness in her expression. "You okay?"

The herbalist shook her head. "Later. Ellone, let's talk about Esthar. Please."

Ellone drew them over to the relaxation area, sensing this could be a long discussion. Too long for them to spend it standing. "It's my father… Squall, I was going to use my powers to tell you about his problem, but since I'm here and you're here...that seems kind of stupid…"

Tess nodded. "Tell us."

Ellone nodded once they were seated in the relaxation area, "Laguna, he is my father… He got hurt during a mission and my mother, Raine, began to take care of him. After a while they fell in love and had me.. And about three years later, she found herself pregnant again… But it wasn't to be. Some soldiers came and tried to take me, but Laguna got me to my mother safely and went with them to Esthar."

Airlia frowned, "There's a lot more to this… isn't there Ellone? Take a deep breath and continue. We'll hold our questions until after it's all out."

"They took him...to draw me out of hiding… My mother died soon after...having her second child. She called out for him every moment…" She buried her head in her hands. "Now he's a prisoner there. They're forcing him to play the role of their president, making him a figurehead for their crap. Someone to blame. I've been searching all over this world for their previous leader. A sorceress by the name of Adel. I think she could free him but I can't find her. My power shows she was imprisoned in Esthar but has since been moved somewhere. I don't know where though. My father needs help. I can't do this much longer…"

Tess took a deep breath. "I'll help you. I'm not this Adel but I'm a sorceress. Perhaps we can mount a proper rescue."

"It's not that easy…" Ellone stated. "Esthar is hidden, concealed by a spell Adel used before her imprisonment. Only those who are given permission can access it. Otherwise, Edea would have helped me years ago."

Tess frowned. "You say it is concealed by a spell Adel used?"

Ellone nodded, "Correct. I just don't have any idea beyond seeking Adel's help."

Airlia frowned in thought, "Edea, from what I've gathered from Tess is the youngest of sorceresses… Perhaps an older one than even Adel could break the spell?"

Tess shook her head. "Only the one who cast the spell can remove it. That's the rules of magic. But...I have to return every so often to my home in Trabia to renew the spells… If I am living there, I never have to renew the spells because then they are anchored to me. If she cast the border spell, she must be imprisoned either somewhere within Esthar or very, _very_ close by."

Airlia couldn't help but ask, having the strange feeling it linked to her dream. "Ellone, do you or Tess know what Adel looks like?" _It can't be coincidence…_

"Oh I heard she was beautiful. Bright, vibrant red hair and piercing emerald eyes. She looked Trabian in descent to be honest," Ellone explained. "I also heard, in my travels, that she was in love with her eidolon knight. A forbidden love."

Airlia frown deepened, "Red hair… Emerald eyes… A knight… no… it can't be. Tess." She looked at the woman with tear filled eyes.

Tess held out a hand and closed her own eyes focusing on Airlia, a spell she knew she could do now without Airlia panicking. "The spell cast on you was performed by Eidolon. It can be broken by a sorceress since the Eidolons serve the sorceress. Shall I and remove all doubt?"

Airlia nodded, "Please. I need to remember everything. Not knowing at this point can be more destructive than helpful."

Tess nodded. "Though it feels this spell was cast when you were but a baby. I doubt you'll remember much of anything about that time but…" She waved her hand up Airlia's figure and down.

Airlia cried as the dreams became more complete… Her parents weren't her parents. Seifer looked at her in worry as he held her while the brunette sobbed heartbreakingly. "Mother… father… Wherever you two are… I will find you. I swear it." She felt her powers widen, extending to the earth itself. The herbalist gave a small smile of relief. "Thank you Tess. I'm so grateful to know the truth at last. And I can feel the earth itself… it wants to help us find Adel."

Tess got what looked a very evil smile on her face. This was a look that told Squall she was getting another idea. "What is it Tess?"

"Adel must be hidden somewhere either in Esthar or near it. Underground as we know is the best hiding place..." She rubbed her hands together. "Worry not Airlia, Ellone, Adel will be found." She gestured to the tunnel the was nearly complete. "I was looking for an excuse to create a series of these tunnels anyway. They're fun."

Airlia nodded, "I can help by speaking to the plants… they don't know what lays beneath their roots, but they can tell us if something is there."

"Ellone, where is Esthar in relation to Balamb?" Tess asked. "Do you know?"

Ellone nodded and point to the east. "But how can you use the tunnels? What about the ocean?"

Tess grinned and began hollowing out a tunnel in the direction. "Before we go someone should inform Cid."

Airlia and Seifer stood. "We'll take care of it. I won't be of much use until we get to Esthar. Tess, thank you. For everything." The small smile on her face was filled with such heartfelt joy to try and express the relief she finally felt.

Tess nodded and pointed her hands. "Your father is likely above ground. It will take time to get to Esthar. Perhaps you should search for him above ground."

Airlia nodded as Ellone went to Airlia. "Please, use the White SeeDs for any help moving about. They're extremely skilled at being stealthy. Trust in yourself. You'll know when he's near."

"Alright, Squall and Ellone, I suggest you look up in a bit. I'm going to use the same glass spell as I did on the ceiling of our town." Tess began cutting her way through the earth, showing they were in fact beneath the ocean.

* * *

Airlia and Seifer walked over to Cid who was talking with the White SeeDs. "Headmaster Cid. I have to go back aboveground. I need to find my father… an Eidolon knight. Ellone said I was to use the White SeeDs to help me get about."

Seifer smiled, "I will be going with her to ensure her safety. Her father has been without his wife and child for so long… It's time to free them. And I'm sure they will be key to dealing with Esthar and Galbadia for good."

Edea looked at Cid. "I think I should go as well Cid. They may need my help." The Sorceress explained to her husband.

Cid agreed but was leery. "Will you be alright? I don't want anything happening to you."

Edea kissed his cheek. "I'm okay now, I think, I think I can control it. And I think helping Airlia find her father will help me...to atone for what I've done. After all, Squall would have been more attentive to her if I hadn't…"

Seifer shook his head, "It's not your fault. He attacked you and forced you to fight him. The fact she went in between your attack and him is not your fault. Still, we can't look back. We can only move forward." He turned to Airlia, "Are the plants giving you any cues on where to go?"

The ambient sorceress shook her head, "No… Wherever it is, there aren't many plants."

Cid sighed. "If I was your father, I'd want to be as close to my wife as possible if I couldn't be near you. I'd want to watch over her and wait for the opportune moment to swoop in and rescue her." He looked at Edea. "That sounds about right doesn't it?" He grabbed a map off the wall. "This is the Esthar continent right here. I **know** the city used to be right in this area. I'm sure it's still there but is concealed by that spell Ellone told us of. Let's see… He would have fled as far from the city as he could but still want to be nearby, maybe a neighboring continent." He centered on the Centra continent. Now, where on this continent would you hide with those criteria in mind? Seifer?"

Seifer frowned as he pointed to one area near the orphanage, but it had no grass. "Here, because Airlia said there was no grass or plants around. It's close to Esthar, because he could have settled here, but it might have still been too close and placed him in danger of being found."

Edea looked at the map. "I seem to remember a structure here. It's thought to be cursed, inhabited by the ghost creature call the Tonberry and it's master the Tonberry King. An eidolon who lost his sorceress centuries ago and pined hopelessly until it too died."

Cid nodded. "Yes, if I was your father, knowing these ghost stories would no doubt keep any would-be attackers away, I would hide there. It's perfect, ideal. It also has the benefit of being close to Esthar, too close and in danger of being found. Who would think to look in plain sight?"

Airlia nodded, "Right. Let's go get my father back… I'm sure if he knew that we were going to find mother, he would want to help us."

Cid turned to the White SeeDs. "Will you accompany Lady Airlia and Edea to the Centra continent? You could be of great help."

The Head SeeD saluted. "We will gladly take them wherever they wish to go."

Airlia smiled as she bowed respectfully. "Thank you for your help. All of you, thank you." They left after making sure they had enough supplies for the trip.

* * *

Selphie loved this tunnel that Tess had built for them. She knew her friend was having fun playing with her powers in a way she hadn't had the privilege of in a really long while. She couldn't wait to soak in the hot tub after her trip. Tess was planning to add mine carts and tracks to the paths to make travel faster.

She got back in the town right as the sun began setting. She looked up at the sky turning purple and gold. "Beautiful. Just beautiful." She looked at the garden and was stunned to see only cadets caring for the plants. "Where's Airlia?" She asked one of them.

"She had to go on a mission," One boy answered. "We want to make sure the garden is taken care of while she's gone."

Selphie frowned. "And Tess?"

A passing townsmen pointed at a new tunnel. "They're on another job. You know I wasn't sure but this place is pretty comfortable. Pretty too."

Selphie agreed, glad people were coming around to the sorceresses. "It is pretty. I can tell when Tess sets out to complete a project, she doesn't shirk any amount of effort."

Zell ran over to Selphie. "Hey you're back! Cid wants us to follow Squall and Tess. He sent Irvine with Seifer, Edea and Airlia."

Selphie nodded. "Through there. Let's go!" She ran off, Zell struggling to keep up with the hyper girl.

* * *

Airlia looked over the rail watching the ocean move them closer towards the isles where they had found Edea. "Father, I'm coming… Just hold on a little longer… Please." She knew in her heart how hard it must have been for them to give her up. She had to practice using her real name… "Maribel."

Seifer drew near to her. "We will find him." He promised. Gently his arm went around her, almost nervously.

Airlia blinked as she turned to look at him, and the gentle look in his blue eyes made her heart melt as she blushed. "Are you sure about protecting me still? Even with my history? People viewed me as different… something to be used and thrown away or to make their disgusting potions. I always enjoyed making good potions to heal the sick or injured… But some were more… vile. Others, when I didn't go along, they would spread nasty rumors… and make me into a pariah. Tess and Elvoret were my friends, the first ones I had ever really had."

Seifer held her closer. "Yes, I want to protect you. I want to protect you more than anything. It scared me when I heard you nearly died when I sent you to be with Squall. I want you to know the reason I sent you there was because I thought you would be safest back at Balamb Garden. Especially with Caraway starting his hunt on Sorceresses. I had to protect Edea and I knew something was odd with her that night. I couldn't choose between my...well my mother practically, and the woman I…I think I'm in love with."

Airlia blushed as her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest. "I've felt the same way… for a while now about you… But I thought it was one sided, so I was content to whatever would make you happiest, even if it wasn't… me. I was afraid for you when you were gone… I had no idea if she lost control again, though I know she's been trying to desperately work on it. I know that being with one of her children would give her reason to work on the control again. I can understand why he picked you for that mission… You were more level headed than Squall who was such a moody man at the beginning. She needed the solid rock to cling to. Still, thank you… for protecting me… for catching me when I fell… For everything after." She kissed his cheek with a small smile.

Seifer put a pair of fingers to her chin and tilted her lips to meet his. Gently, yet somehow passionately, he kissed her. Neither of them saw Edea and Irvine watching from the bridge of the ship with smiles on their faces.

When the kiss broke, Airlia felt her face blush brighter than before as she leaned against him. "That was the first kiss… I've ever had… and it was… so beautiful." Her emotions were making it hard to think coherently.

* * *

About one-half of the way through, Tess finally had to sit on the floor of the tunnel. Her power was completely drained for the moment. "Phew, this is a long way." She looked up. They were still beneath the ocean. "Wow… the view of the evening sky from below the ocean…"

Ellone smiled. "It's really beautiful. Truly awe inspiring." Then she spoke more to herself than to anyone else, "I'm coming papa. I'm coming to get you. We just need a little more help." She looked at Squall, "I know you don't remember much of your past… But I'm sure you're going to find answers to them too there…" It wasn't her place to say who Laguna was to him.

Squall looked away and then down to Tess as she sprawled out on the floor. "Are you alright?" He was worried to see her so drained. "You shouldn't use so much magic at once."

Tess smiled up at him, appreciative of his worry. "I'm okay Squall. I just need to rest for a few hours then we can start again." She sighed as she fell asleep.

Squall didn't know why but he sat down beside her. For a brief moment, he didn't see Tess. He saw...her...bleeding from the hole in her chest...not moving… He stood back up as fast as he sat down and leaned against the wall.

Then he looked at her again and saw her just sleeping, her chest rising and falling gently with the movement as he shook his head. "What was that?! She's not.. her… why am I seeing this now? What's the matter with me?!"

Ellone looked at Squall. "What is it Squall?" She came over to the troubled man. "What's wrong?" She put a hand on her surrogate brother's shoulder.

He shook his head, "I saw Tess… hurt… But it couldn't have been… the injury I saw… it was something Rinoa suffered… Why is this happening to me?"

"What happened to Rinoa?" Ellone asked. "Who is Rinoa?" This was the first she'd heard of the woman.

Squall shook his head as he explained what happened to Rinoa in the singular moment that the powers had grown out of Edea's control after he fought Seifer. He spoke about how he let his emotions get the best of her. He sighed, "Why am I now seeing them almost as one… Rinoa loved me… I loved her… so why am I seeing Tess like I saw Rinoa…"

"Squall," Ellone asked. "Did you really love Rinoa?" Her voice held genuine curiosity, not accusation.

He didn't have to think about it… though Tess's face came into his mind instead of Rinoa's… "yes."

"What did you love about her? What was her favorite color, her favorite food, her favorite toy when she was a child? Her best friend's name?" Ellone asked. "How long did you know her?"

Squall frowned, "I loved how determined she was to do what she thought was right. Her favorite color was blue…" But he found he was unable to answer the other questions… _Was it really love? Or was it love born out of obligation because she died saving me… Tess… Why does your name come to my mind more frequently, and Rinoa's face fade more…_

Ellone hugged him. "She saved your life, that was very noble of her. But love is more than that. Love is never obligatory. It can't be. And even if you did really love her… she's gone now. She would want and expect you to move on with your life. If you care for Tess… I promise, Rinoa won't mind."


	17. Disc 2 Part 7: What is Love?

Author's note: This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and Myself. We don't own Final Fantasy VIII.

Tears Of The Moon

Disc 2, Part 7:

What is Love?

Irvine whistled at the two from the top deck. "Way to go Hot Stuff!" He called as the two kissed. "Maybe you should get a room!"

Edea playfully smacked the boy. "Irvine… really…" She giggled herself. It was so good to see her children happy. Raising these fine young men and women had been the greatest joy of her life. Now if only she could get rid of…it.

Airlia blushed as she gently broke the kiss. She hid her face in Seifer's chest in her mild embarrassment. She wasn't embarrassed that she kissed the man whom she had had a crush on when he first saved her, but it went back to just being friends… Then slowly it redeveloped into actual love as she found herself yearning to be with him, to share in his joy and pain. Love wasn't about mourning a life, it was about celebrating it.

Seifer growled at Irvine. "Maybe you should holster your little gun and shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" How dare Irvine try to make fun of his love for Airlia.

Irvine shrugged. "I'm saying it's about time you came out and told her. I know she's been carrying a torch for you for a while dude." He had been lucky that Squall hadn't paid attention much to her when they were leaving the prison as she tried to sleep. Back when Squall was still moody and nasty. "It was easy for anyone to see how she felt about you. Bet you ruined it for her right away when you met. Like you do with any other friend."

Seifer glared. "You little punk kids just never had the same gumption I had. I'm finally living my romantic dream!"

Irvine shrugged, "Yep, I remember. You always wanted to be a knight for a sorceress. I also remember how you behaved when _she_ was around."

Seifer shook his head. "Not to besmirch a dead woman, but what I thought I felt for Rinoa was nothing more than infatuation. She was a controlling, little slut who expected me to cowtow to her wishes constantly. Then she would go sleep with anyone with a pulse. I cannot believe Squall actually believes she loved him."

Airlia didn't want to get into it as she tried to push away the thoughts of what had happened at the dance, though after that, it had been pretty nice. Irvine seemed to get the hint from the silent Airlia, "Anyways, I'm just glad you put this little one out of her misery and told her how you felt. It had been hard for her to wonder if you were okay or not."

Seifer put his arm tighter around her waist. "She will never need wonder again. I'm going to stick to her like glue. After all, what is a Sorceress without her knight."

Airlia blushed as she saw the edge of the coast coming into view. "We're almost there!"

* * *

Martine slammed a fist on his desk as he got the latest number of casualties tally. "How can three thousand soldiers just be killed?! Why don't we have those sorceresses in our hands?!"

The soldier in front of him flushed. "I … I don't know sir. They're well protected."

"More reports say the attack you sent after was effective sir," Another man said. "Or did Caraway order that one? Everything was destroyed. Garden and Balamb both."

Martine sighed. "That must have been Caraway. I didn't want all of them destroyed. I've spent the last sixteen years hunting for the daughter of a sorceress. I could have sworn that it was that… that girl from Dollet, but she's seemingly vanished into thin air!"

"Apologies sir. It appears they are all dead," the man said. "Not a single survivor."

Martine slammed a fist down on the desk. "Then find me her body! The woman in question is about five foot two, shoulder length brown hair and blue-grey eyes."

"We will try to find that body sir. But it does appear that everything was vaporized, not even a shred of debris. Just giant holes in the ground where they used to be."

Another soldier asked. "What did Caraway use, lasers?"

Martine frowned. "This is more of why I want you to investigate. If I don't find a body, I will not believe she is dead. It is vital that she be brought to me immediately. Dismissed."

The man sighed and said softly. "Well, I tried Cid…" He moved to exit.

Martine frowned. "What was that?"

The man shook his head. "I said, I will try to find her." He cringed inwardly. _Have to be more careful._

Martine nodded, "Very well. I expect a report back every week until you've gone through every inch of remains or that you find her." With the men gone, he pulled out a picture he had… Of a young woman with blue-grey eyes smiling as she gave an older man a potion for his aching bones. "You _will_ be mine. You _will_ obey my commands."

* * *

Halfway through the night, while Tess slept, Selphie and Zell finally joined them. Zell grinned madly and hugged Ellone. "Hey Sis! How are you doing?"

Ellone hugged the other man. "I'm doing well brother. We're just resting here while Tess recovers her stamina. Poor girl wore herself trying to get to Esthar in one day."

Selphie frowned as she sat next to her sleeping friend and began to hum a gentle sleeping melody from Trabia. She hoped it would help remind her friend that she can't do it all alone. It was something she had learned long ago based off of the old song.

Ellone smiled at Selphie. "I think she'll be okay. She's just so eager to help and prove herself while trying to make it seem...just like playing with her powers…" She looked at Squall who was in the middle of thinking things through. "Like someone else I know."

Squall looked up at Ellone with an angry look. "I am not!" He crossed his arms, behaving like a little boy she had once known at the orphanage when things had been good and no one had feared sorceresses.

Ellone sat beside him. "Little brother...you were exactly like her when you were younger, and you're still like that. You were always the first to leap to obey orders, no matter what they were. You wanted friends so badly but you didn't want to get hurt either. So everytime you did something to help someone else… you just acted like it was something to your benefit too."

Squall shook his head. "You have no idea Ellone. I was all alone – no one was willingly my friend. Think about it. Even when Seifer and I got into it, we weren't friends then. The look of anger on his face when he found out what happened to Airlia… I honestly didn't believe he would react only the way he did." _The fact that he didn't attack me is still a mystery. I nearly got that girl killed because of my stupidity._

Zell put a hand behind his head. "Hey man, we were willing to be your friends. We tried. All the time. You just kept pushing us away. You can't cry that no one was your friend and then push away everyone who had made any effort to be your friend. That's not fair. Even Tess back in Timber and en route to Galbadia. Even after everything we did to her brother...she still wanted to be your friend."

Ellone put her hand on his shoulder. "Squall, we're trying to be your friends, even now. Don't push us away. As for Tess, she has those same fears. Why do you think she busted her butt on that town?"

Squall nodded, "I know. And I know I'm not alone now. But back then… it felt like I was the outsider for a long time. Then there was the matter of my head injury scrambling matters – and my mood – up."

Tess moaned as she started talking in her sleep. "No… Father….please… I didn't mean it…**Brother help me**!" She sat up, panting and trembling.

Squall wasn't sure what prompted him to do so, but he threw his arms around Tess, trying to comfort her as he rubbed her back gently. "It's okay Tess. You're safe. You're among friends."

Tess shivered in his arms as her mind registered slowly that the dream was over. Slowly, the shaking stopped but she didn't pull away immediately. How long had it been since she'd been held like this by anyone. She would soak it up.

Squall was immediately surprised when she didn't pull away, and wasn't somehow surprised that Rinoa's face didn't show up in his mind. "What happened? It sounded like a bad dream…"

She shook her head. "Nothing… just another dream about my father, that's all…" She tried to deny anything was wrong though she knew it was a bold-faced lie.

Ellone looked at her. "Tess, did your father...did he used to hurt you?" She asked straight up.

Tess simply looked into Squall's chest so she didn't have to answer. Finally she pulled away. "I'm rested now. We should continue." She stood up. "Zell, Selphie, when did you get here?"

Selphie grinned, "Only a few minutes ago." She decided to tease Squall a little, "Squall was making the biggest puppy eyes at you while you slept. It was kind of cute."

Tess blushed. "Squall is this true?" She asked as she prepared her casting again, only to lower her arms. "Okay, I think I need food first." Her belly rumbled in agreement.

Ellone reached into Zell's bag and pulled out some travel food. "Here you are. We have no way of cooking a meal down here and you look like you need nourishment before you can cast anything."

Tess accepted the food and munched on it gratefully.

* * *

Like a grand, yet run down, Greek tomb, the mysterious Centra Ruins rose up before as they neared. Edea looked around. "Yes, I think this is the place. What do you think Airlia?"

Airlia felt around and nodded. "Yes, there's a familiar energy… The one I saw in my dream… taking Maribel from her mother to give to the family in another city to care for her under a different name…" She put her hand over her heart in ache. "Oh father… how you must hurt… Well it's time to get you out of there and to get mother back."

They drew the tomb and found the entrance barred. Seifer tried pushing the space that looked like a door. "How do we get in?"

Airlia frowned as she walked over to the space. "It might be a test…" She put her hands on the same spot and pushed, focusing on her abilities that were still developing "Please move… Please…" And yet, the door opened easily under her hands. She nodded. "It was a test… Any sorceress of any kind could have opened it."

As the group entered, they could hear very little beyond a soft squeaking from far off. As they progressed through the strange tomb, the squeaking seemed to get louder and more urgent.

Airlia groaned as she heard it getting louder, moving closer to Seifer who took the lead, wary of what might make such a noise. "Irvine, keep close to Edea. We don't know what's around here. I doubt that's Odin though."

They progressed deeper in, and the squeaking's echo got louder. It sounded almost like a yip. Accompanying it was the sound of...strange movement.

Seifer frowned as he put a hand on the hilt of his gunblade. "I don't like that sound Airlia, be ready to run if I tell you to."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know if we so much as have to run… Something tells me the sound… is sad…"

Right as she said, a giant green creature in a sackcloth robe leaped on top of Airlia's chest, yipping and bouncing on her.

Airlia froze as the creature bounced. "You're not so bad are you…" She could see gleaming tears in his eyes. She reached up and gently wiped them away. "There, not so bad. Are you… are you an Eidolon?"

The creature yipped, the floating halo-crown on his head bounced a little, in response. It leaned over and started licking her much like a dog might lick it's master in joy, pure unadulterated joy.

She smiled. "You want to come with us huh… Well why not. We could always use more friends."

Irvine looked at it. "I don't know...who knows where it's been. We hardly need a pet."

Edea shook her head. "No, the little one should come with us. Poor thing, where is your sorceress at?" Though she didn't expect an answer. This eidolon was odd even to her. "I wonder, do you know if the eidolon Odin is here?"

It climbed off Airlia and yipped with excitement and started bouncing through the tomb quickly. When they didn't follow, he bounced back and yipped again.

Airlia didn't need to think twice as she took off after the eidolon. "He's trying to lead us to father. Let's hurry." They raced along the corridors to come out into a wide area.

Seifer saw something as he tried to pull her into his arms to shield her from the sight, his heart breaking. The eidolon knight was stone, his face turned down to the ground in shame, his horse standing next to him faithfully, having also turned to stone. "Airlia don't look!"

Airlia shook her head, "I have to Seifer. If papa's here… I must." She pushed away gently as she turned to see the knight frozen. "No… no…"

Edea pulled a soft from her pocket immediately and threw it on the stoned eidolon. The liquid rolled down the stone with no effect. "I'm so sorry Airlia…"

Airlia walked up to the knight and turned her face up to see his grief filled face. "It's my fault… Because he had to give me up… because he couldn't free my mother… He's suffered in silence to the point of giving up… Oh papa…" She wrapped her arms around the statue and cried heartbroken sobs of pain. First she lost her parents years ago… only to find out she might have more parents… and now her father was gone from her forever…

The tears of the young sorceress hit the frozen knight on the chest. From the first tear, the stone started to fade away, moving outward slow and steady. The same effect began on the horse. As the stoning wore off, the chest of the man began to slowly rise and fall, as if unsure if that's how it worked. Eyes blinked as they got used to seeing again. He felt wetness hitting him and looked down. "Who?"

Airlia blinked as she heard the voice. Looking up, she saw his warm hazel eyes. "Father? It's me… You once called me Maribel… but my adopted parents called me Airlia."

Odin stopped and looked at the girl. Slowly recognition came to him. The glamour that had been given the tiny baby girl that he'd fought so hard to save. "Maribel… can it be?"

The herbalist smiled as she nodded, "I honestly wouldn't have been so sure a week ago… But the dream I had the other night… It prompted this search for you… So we can save mother together."

Odin wept happy tears and hugged his long-lost daughter. "She is somewhere in Esthar, I'm sure. They were angry that we refused to make war for them, and that we refused to adhere to the laws of Eidolon and Sorceress. Lord Martine… he started all of this…"

Seifer came forward. "_Lord_ Martine?! As in Martine Wilson?" _The headmaster of Galbadia? This couldn't be a coincidence!_

The eidolon nodded, "He wanted Adel's heart and power for himself, but she refused to give into him. When I chose to become an Eidolon to be her greatest protector, he thought that would end our relationship…" He explained.

Airlia nodded, "It seems he wants to hurt her further…" The herbalist explained briefly about the matters that had transpired starting with the Dollet invasion, leaving out that Martine had likely been spying on her from before then. That would be dealt with later. He needed the bones of the matter.

Seifer however latched on to other matters of Odin's words. "You became an Eidolon? How would that end a relationship? Shouldn't it only serve to make it stronger?"

Odin looked away. "Becoming an Eidolon is the supreme sacrifice a devoted knight or...other loved one...for a Sorceress. As you know, Sorceresses are cursed with an extremely long life span. How terrible to lose everyone you love and never be able to join them. Adel was the light of my life. I could not bear doing that to her but it's a sacrifice because… it's forbidden for an Eidolon to have sexual relations with his Sorceress. Similar to how one never sleeps with one's boss."

Seifer scoffed, "That's silly. If you two were in a relation, boss or not, you should be able to continue your relationship. Whomever came up with those rules are… to be blunt… archaic."

"Nevertheless, Martine latched onto that…" Odin explained. He explained the long, terrible, tragic tale about how Martine incited hatred for sorceresses among the people of Esthar…

Airlia nodded, "We're going to free her father. Do you want to come with us?"

Odin looked at Sleipnir. "Yes, I think we will. Forgive the fright I gave you daughter. My grief...got the better of me during my long wait."

Airlia embraced her father, "Of course father. I just can't believe I have my father back…" She sobbed quietly into his chest. "I've been alone for so long…. I had Tess and Elvoret for friends… but they couldn't always come to town… But my adoptive mother and father… They were … They died when I was young." She didn't want to say what she always suspected… That they were murdered because there was no definitive proof.

Odin frowned, "What do you mean they died when you were young? They were in the prime of health."

Airlia shook her head, "I can't say… I don't have proof… I wasn't as well versed in plants and smells as I am today… But I always suspected murder… They became ill so suddenly and I didn't know potions that well… The next thing I knew, they were gone."

Odin gasped and held her tighter. "I am so sorry my child. I'm sorry that you were an unwitting victim of the fight between us and Esthar. Now, we don't have much time. We must find your mother right away."

Seifer nodded, "Correct. She started to have dreams for the first time of you two giving her up to what would end up being her adoptive parents. I have a feeling it means that Adel is starting to fade."

Odin nodded sadly. "We must get to her as soon as possible. The dreams mean the spells cast to keep Maribel safe… are wearing off…"

Seifer nodded, "Let's go. Tess is making an underground tunnel to Esthar and we can figure out from there where Adel is being held."

Airlia turned to the little Tonberry King, "Come on, we're not leaving you here to be alone again."

The Tonberry King yipped with joy and jumped on Airlia much like a dog might and licked her face again. Edea shook her head. "He is a very odd eidolon. Most of the ones we've met can speak for one thing… this one…"

Odin nodded and petting the creature's head. "It is my theory that Tonberry King was originally a pet of some sort, a dog for instance. Certainly not a cat."

Airlia nodded, "He's coming along though, he's not a bad eidolon. We should hurry though. I've got a bad feeling growing in my gut… I want to get back to the others and quickly."


End file.
